The Key to Everything
by MajorStupoid
Summary: OC, Alyssa is part of the "rag-tag" team of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Xion, who go around the different worlds protecting them from heartless. There's only one problem: she remembers next to nothing about any of it. She remembers how to summon her Keyblade, whoop-dee-doo. When she enters a new world, she begins to remember who she is. She also eventually learns, who she was.


My eyes shot open. I was met with a pounding headache. I took in my surroundings. I was on a bed in a dark, bland room. I couldn't even remember what I looked like, let alone who I was. I felt a cold piece of metal on my neck. I looked down and saw a necklace with a star keychain on it. It had the words "I'll love you, always" embedded on it. It reminded me of someone.

I hesitantly rose to my feet, and I wobbly walked to the door. I peeked outside. There were four people sitting around the room outside the one I was in. One had red hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Another had spiky brunette hair. Another had silver hair that went down to his shoulders. The final one had raven hair that was coconut shaped.

The raven haired one noticed the door opened, and told the others. I quickly walked back to the bed, and silently got back under the covers. The people all filed in, and took spots around the room.

The raven haired girl walked up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. I tried again, but with no better luck.

"What's wrong Alyssa, can't you talk?" the brunette joked.

I gave him a glare. I used body language to tell them that I couldn't remember a thing. "You're kidding. That's not possible."

"I don't know, she's always had a thick skull, but she took a nasty blow to the head." The redhead recalled. "Maybe the shock of the blow caused her brain to not work when it comes to talking."

"That's probably it. Well, I guess we have to teach her again." The silver haired one concluded.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Teach me what? Who are you guys? Who am I? What am I doing here? All these questions kept floating around in my mind. Of course, I couldn't ask them these questions, now could I?

Anyway, they helped me out of bed, and I stretched my back. I got into regular clothes, and went outside. We were in an apartment, and we were in a big city. It looked like it was around sunset.

"We're in Twilight Town." Someone called from behind me. I turned to see that the brunette was standing behind me. "I'm Sora, since you don't remember anything. The redhead's Kairi. The raven haired one is Xion, and the silver haired one is Riku." He explained.

I motioned for him to tell me more. "Um, we were trying to find your purpose, but we were attacked by the heartless and nobodies. You got a nasty blow to the head, and we took you back here. Listen, you have a special power, just like the rest of us. We found you in the Door to Darkness. You are a Keyblade wielder. Your name is Alyssa Calegarae."

I gave him a confused look. "What, the Keyblade?"

I nodded. "A Keyblade is the only weapon capable of actually destroying the heartless. It has the power to unlock anything, and seal a world's keyhole." I gave him another confused look. "A heartless is a being that is made when someone gives in to the darkness in their heart. The empty shell that the heart leaves is called a Nobody."

I nodded to show that I understood. The headache came back with a vengeance with all of the information that I had absorbed. I held my head, and it dulled. I remembered the face of a boy. He looked so familiar.

Anyway, after I wrapped my head around all of that, they said that we could travel to different worlds! I had no choice but to believe them, because they were the only ones that knew me before I woke up. Anyway, we did this weird thing with our Keyblades where they turned into vehicles. We went to the first world we saw.

We landed on an airship of some sort. It looked really futuristic compared to the town that we were just in. "So guys, it's going to take forever to search this whole place, so why don't we split up?" Riku suggested.

We all nodded, and headed in separate directions. I came to a door. It was locked, so I unlocked it with my Keyblade, Lost Memory I think they called it. I peeked inside, and saw a guy with handcuffs on. I uncuffed him, and he turned around confused. As soon as I saw his face, I remembered who the guy from my memories (not the one about the star necklace) was, and he was him.

I pushed him into the wall, and tried to hold him there. "Whoa, wait a minute, who are you? Are you with them?" he asked. "What's a little girl like you doing here?"

I threw daggers at him with my eyes. He pushed back, and held me against the wall by pushing his body against mine to prevent me from freeing myself. "What's with you?" he asked.

I relentlessly struggled to get free and beat the crap out of him, but I was unsuccessful. He was too strong. "You know, you're very beautiful." He commented. I mouthed him the truth while I blushed. "You're…my…sister?" he said surprised.

I nodded. 'You and me were never supposed to meet, you idiot!' is what I mouthed. At first he looked confused, but then he understood.

"Why weren't we supposed to meet? Can't you talk?"

I shook my head. He released me. "So, what's your name?"

'Alyssa' he once again had to think for a moment before he heard what I said.

"Quint, nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand.

I took it, and started out. He followed. We came to a crossroads, and I found the others there. Sora walked over to me. "You know, we forgot to give you this com device." He said as he put something in my ear.

A girl with long silver hair walked up to Quint, and made out with him. "Who's she?" she asked.

"Oh, she's Alyssa, and she's apparently my sister."

Everyone's eyes widened. "And you didn't tell us this before why?" Xion asked me. I shrugged in response. "Whatever, let's get out of here, and go to a different-"

She was interrupted by a "Nobody" appearing. We all drew our weapons. We sprinted off in different directions, accidently. I halted, and listened. The air felt heavy around me, and it felt like I was being watched.

I quickly turned around, only to be met with a hand clamped over my mouth, though there really was no point. "My, my, a new specimen." My captor said coldly as he wrapped his arms around mine to prevent their movement. Then they squeezed so tight that I couldn't breathe, and I eventually black out.

When I woke up, my hands were handcuffed behind my back. I summoned my Keyblade, and tried to cut myself free. I only got slapped in the back of the head. "Oh, just put it away. I'm here to make sure you do what you're told." They said. It wasn't the same voice as before, though. It was more comforting, but not by much seeing as how whoever this was kidnapped me.

"…"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"…"

"Will you do what you're told?"

I shook my head, but remained silent.

"You might not want to do this the hard way, it'll sting." they mocked. Then the other guy walked in.

"Have you brainwashed her yet?" they asked. I shivered, because it was the same cold voice as before.

The first person took out a needle. My eyes widened when I saw it. I didn't remember much of anything about my old life, but I remembered I have a phobia for shots. I squirmed uncomfortably as the person took off the protector. They saw my uncomfortable-ness, and smiled wickedly. "Ooohhh, I think I found her weak spot." They mocked me once more.

They put the needle up to my face, and I backed into a wall. I looked at my torturers with fear in my eyes. I hated the sharp pain that I had to endure whenever I had any kind of needle put into my skin to inject something.

The second one held me down, while the first one gently plunged the needle into my neck. I struggled uncontrollably as he took out the needle. Then, I couldn't move. I couldn't move, I couldn't act, I could only think. I could see what was happening; I just couldn't do anything about it.

They uncuffed me, and my hands fell to my sides. "Now, kill everyone that escaped." They ordered.

I wanted to say "hell no, you mother f***ers!" but instead I just…saluted them?

I marched out, and found the silver haired girl. She must've felt my presence, because she turned around, weapon at the ready. She lowered her guard when she saw who it was. I summoned my Keyblade, and she gave me a confused look. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked before raising her guard again.

I charged her (unwillingly) and she took the defensive. She must've been the attacking type, because her defense was poor. It had so many weak points. I easily gained the upper hand in the fight.

After a while, she took the offensive, and I found out that I was right. She was good at attacking, but I was better at defending. We took turns going to the offensive and defensive until I cut her leg with the teeth of my blade.

After that, she started to slow down. When she was at her weakest, and most wounded, I launched an all-out offensive, and landed several gashes on her back, stomach, and face. I kicked her, and sent her flying into the wall (by the way, I'm still being mind-controlled, so don't blame me).

She never made it to the wall, as Quint got here just in time, and caught her. He set her down gently after checking to make sure she was alive. Then he turned to me. "Man, and I thought I was beginning to trust you." He said..

"…"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you can't talk. What wrong, you just too afraid?" he mocked again.

I realized that he was trying to upset my mind to get my body to react to calm me down, but his words really hurt me. I didn't have a disability, just nothing would come out.

Anyway, his ploy worked, and I charged toward him. He was better than his wife, and actually stood a chance against me. After a heated battle, he was glistening, but I hadn't even broken a sweat. Another random memory came back to her. _'Keyblade wielders have super human stamina. We can run for days and not get tired.'_

I was forced to the defensive when another Keyblade clashed with mine, or should I say two clashed with mine.

I saw Sora with Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon in hand, and he was keeping me from filling out my "mission" that I didn't want to do. He pushed me back, and the other Keyblade wielders stood in my way. The others went to the silver haired girl to make sure she was okay.

They all charged me, and I stood no chance. They held me down by holding my arms, and standing on my legs. Quint walked up to me. "Sorry." He whispered as he knocked me out.

When I woke up, I found that my hands were cuffed again. This time, I was in a cushiony chair, instead of on the floor. I once again tried to cut myself free, (by the way, I have control of my body now, yay.) I didn't get far because Quint peeked into the room.

I willed my Keyblade away. "So, why'd you attack us?" he asked coldly. I saw that I lost his trust.

"…"

"Answer my question." He ordered.

"_I can't you moron!_" I screamed in my head.

I opened my mouth, and tried to talk, but with no such luck.

"Oh, that's right, you can't talk right now." He mocked. "Well, just be thankful. If it wasn't for your friends, we would've left you for them to kill you. You're lucky to have friends like them."

"…" I remained silent, but I wanted to bury my face in a pillow, and hope that this was all a dream.

"Well," he started as he pointed his finger in my face. "Just don't think for a second that any of us trust you anymore. You're not worth it. You even attacked your friends. What's wrong with you? What, is it because we were 'never supposed to meet'?" he mocked, making air quotes with his fingers.

Ugh, I can't stand all of these hateful words. If only I could tell them the truth...wait a minute! If I could show them what happened, then maybe they'll forgive me. But, that would mean they could trust me enough to uncuff me. Well, it's worth a try.

I gave him my best puppy dog face. He looked disgusted that I would try to weasel my way out. "Don't even bother. I'm not going to fall for that."

I heard the door open, and Xion walked in. "Um, are you almost done? It's been like, 10 minutes." She said.

My hopes dropped. It's not like they would trust me either.

"Yeah, you can go." He said as he left.

Xion walked up to me. "Why?" she asked sternly.

I let my eyes drop to the ground. I couldn't stand looking Xion in the eye when she was angry. From what I remember, she was nasty when she was angry. I regret ever living to cause such pain, both mentally, and physically to Quint's wife.

I felt Xion grab my chin, and tilt my head upwards to look at her. She must've seen my regretful expression, because her face softened. "Sorry, for being so cold. I just want to know why you did that." She said much softer than before.

'They brainwashed me.' I mouthed.

Xion's face got angrier. "Don't lie to me."

I shook my head. "Tell me the truth. Or else I'm going to have to send you to jail for assault."

I suddenly got pissed off. One of, if not, my best friend didn't believe me. I tried to pull away, but she grabbed hold of my chin to keep me from getting out of her punishment, the death glare.

She gave me the punishment, and I squirmed uncomfortably when she wouldn't back off. She looked at me like she was trying to figure out why I did it and whether to trust me or not. "If I take those handcuffs off, will you promise not to attack us again?" she asked after a while.

I nodded my head swiftly. She summoned her Keyblade, and unlocked them. I rubbed my wrists, as she studied me. I held my pinky out, smiling. She took in her own, and said "pinky swear."

Just then, Sora's head popped in, signaling the end of Xion's turn. She left and he came in. "So, I see Xion fell for the old puppy dog face again?" he joked

"So can you at least mouth me what happened?"

'They brainwashed me.'

He burst out in laughter. "Do you honestly think that anyone would believe you about that?"

I moved my shirt, revealing the hole where they put the needle in. Sora's expression turn to that of seriousness. "Oh, was that where they injected something in you?"

I nodded uncomfortably. "So you were telling the truth. Sorry, girl." he said sincerely. He offered his hand. "Come on." He said.

I took his hand and nervously walked outside. I rubbed my arm. It's a habit that I get into when I'm nervous. They all stared coldly at me, except Xion and Sora, even Riku and Kairi.

"Why is she up and about?" the raven haired one asked harshly.

Xion stepped up slightly. "I uncuffed her."

"She can't be trusted." Quint exclaimed.

"She says she's been brainwashed." Sora said.

"That's bullsh*t!" the black haired one yelled.

I once again lowered my shirt, revealing the hole in my skin. They still didn't seem convinced though. "Why should we believe you? You attacked us!" the blond yelled.

I dropped my gaze to the floor, and silently walked back in the room, and shut the door. I went to the chair, and dug my head into the pillow. It didn't help.

I sat there for a while, regretting all of my mistakes, all of my failures, all one of them. Then someone came in. I looked up slightly, and saw the silver haired girl limping in. I dropped my gaze again. "Hi there." She greeted.

I never responded back, I just twirled my hair in my hands. "You okay?"

"…"

"Listen, I don't blame you." I raised my gaze slightly. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't attack your sister-in-law of your own free will. Besides, I'll heal in a couple days. I've, uh, kind of grown accustomed to things like this."

"…"

"So, why can't you talk?" she asked changing the subject.

I shrugged slightly. She seemed amused that she actually got a reaction out of me. I wasn't in the mood for social activity, especially to the person I caused serious injuries to. I shooed her away, not wishing to be brainwashed again, and hurting anyone anymore.

She obviously didn't take the hint, and kept asking me a barrage of questions that I wouldn't respond to. I mostly blocked her out, but some her words I could hear. I was deep in my thoughts, when she snapped her fingers in front of my face, which brought me back to reality.

I buried my face in the pillow to dull the onslaught of pointless questions. It was obvious that she just wanted to annoy me. I grabbed hold of her shirt, and pushed her into the wall, despite being, maybe half her size. What? I'm a Keyblade Wielder; I'm supposed to be strong. She didn't seem fazed by it, and started laughing. I hoped that they wouldn't put those infernal handcuffs back on.

Sure enough, they came and pulled me away from the silver haired girl, and forced my hands into cuffs, and threw me into a wall. I slid down to the floor in pain from the impact. They left as I brought my knees up to my chest, and slid my arms past them so that they could be in front. Then I got up, and back to the chair, and brought my knees back to my chest, and put my arms around them. Eventually, the silver haired girl said. "My name's Faith, you're Alyssa, nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand slowly to refrain from agitating the wounds on that arm.

I knew she was trying to humiliate me, so I ignored it. I rolled my eyes, and stared off into space. Faith suddenly got serious. "Now, all joking aside, did you tell the truth when you said they brainwashed you?"

I nodded. Then she just got up, and left. "_Finally, some peace and quiet for me to think…or sulk._" I thought to myself.

Nope, I was wrong. Quint walked back in.

"I will never fully understand women. She forgives you for beating the crap out of her, but I forget to wash the dishes and she flips out? It's not fair."

I glared at him, telling him to shut his mouth and go away.

He seemed to actually take the hint but he ignored it. Instead, he sat down on my chair, and brought me into a sort of side hug. "You know, Faith really believes you. If she believes you, so do I."

Well, I didn't believe him for a second. I just wanted him to go away, and leave me to rot so I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I shook him off and went away from him, onto the floor.

I gripped the star necklace. It was like my good luck charm. He walked over to me, and got an apple from his pocket.

He took my hand, and put the apple in it. I saw that it was purple, and it looked ripe and juicy. Quint looked amused when he saw that I trusted him enough to take a bite. However, that wasn't the case at all. I was just starving because I hadn't eaten since before I lost my memory.

Quint walked out, and soon after, everyone came in. They still stared at me coldly, but at least Riku and Kairi seemed to not hate me as much. I continued to eat. When I was done, I threw the apple away from me, and buried my face into my knees. I couldn't stand all of the death glares they were sending me.

I realized my eyes were starting to get moist, and soon, I was silently balling. Everyone sat there in silence, watching me cry my heart out. Then someone came over, and pulled on my hair slightly. I raised my head, and saw Kairi staring at me. She let my head fall back down, and she brought me into a hug.

Soon, Xion came and did it too. Then Sora and Riku did the same, though uh it was weird getting hugged by guys that weren't my brother. I felt better, and looked up. I saw Quint and Faith smiling. The others had apparently softened, at least a little bit. Xion uncuffed me again, and I gave them all a bear hug.

I let them go to let them catch their breath, and they hugged me back. Then we all walked out, and started practicing until Faith was healed enough to fight. She would always smile when she saw me sparring with Quint. In the meantime, I was introduced to Fang, Rikku, Rinoa, and Tifa. Apparently, the others had already gotten aquatinted.

I'm pretty sure I got better in the time it took for Faith to heal, and then we would always have matches together. I helped her improve her defense, and offense for that matter, and she was just about as good as Quint when we were done with it.

While I was resting, I heard someone say "boo" I shivered at the voice, because it was the same one that belonged to the person that gave me that shot. I whirled around, and was about to summon my Keyblade, but they grabbed my wrists.

The others noticed the disturbance, and readied their weapons. I stood frozen, staring fearfully at my torturer. They turned me around, and brought their sword up to my neck.

I wouldn't allow myself to be a "damsel in distress", so I quickly elbowed him in the gut. He let go, and I swung my Keyblade at him. He ducked, and kicked me back. The others joined me.

Surprisingly, he kept up with us pretty well. Faith's group didn't help much, so it was mostly us Keyblade wielders. Soon, though he got the better of us. He went after me first, though I don't know why, maybe it was because I was the youngest, and he caught me off guard. He sent me plummeting into the floor, and then he repeatedly bashed my head deeper into the ground. I lost consciousness after about forty punches.

When I woke up, and got to my feet immediately, albeit wobbly. As soon as I put my full weight onto my legs, I felt extremely dizzy. I stumbled over to the door, and opened it. We were in a small apartment that looked to be big enough for two, barely. There was barely enough room to walk around. I felt someone grab my hand and shoulder, and lead me to a couch. I looked to who it was. It was Riku.

"No, you can't walk when you have a nasty concussion."

I got up anyway, and went to I don't know where. But the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Then I saw something strange. I saw a light blue portal, and then a girl walk out, and onto me. She sunk into me, and she was gone. Then I lost consciousness.

When I woke up again, I wasn't in the bed, and I had a major headache. I was in a void riddled with stuff for battle. That included armor, weapons, and shields. I saw someone with a sword practicing on a dummy. No, that wasn't a sword…that was a Keyblade.

"Oh, my head." I said.

Wait, I said? I can talk? Finally, I can talk! Anyway, I walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around, and pointed the weapon at my throat. She had an x scar over one of her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Who're you?"

"Ah, worthy opponent, or soon to be, the challenger destined to become the next goddess. It is very good to see you. We should get used to each other. You'll be staying for a long time."

"_Wait. I'm a goddess?_" I asked myself.

"You never answered my question."

"Why, don't you recognize me?"

I studied her for a long time. There was no doubt about it. She was in her early twenties, but she was me.

"That's right. It's you, except much, much older."

"Huh, you look pretty young."

"Yes, well looks can be deceiving."

As she said this, she transformed into a horrible looking monster. I summoned my Keyblade. "You know, that isn't really that scary."

"Silly girl, can you learn anything? I said appearances can be deceiving." she said.

I felt the pain of my headache intensify 1,000,000 fold, but I readied my Keyblade anyway. She snapped her jaws with unparalleled force. Then she whipped her tail at me. I blocked, but it did catch my forehead, which was now bleeding. It also sent me back twenty feet.

Then she came forward, and snapped her jaws on my Keyblade. She lifted me and the weapon up, and threw me into a wall. This didn't help the pain in my head.

Not only that, but my body wouldn't work. It was too numb. She snarled in my face, and then changed back into me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you'll need to try harder than that if you want to surpass me."

"Easy for you to say…" I replied weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll be as good as new when you wake up." She said as my eyes became too heavy to keep open.

The next day, she basically practiced her sword skills on me. She called it a match, but she blocked every single one of my best and most complicated attacks. She drew blood several times, and at one point, I just slapped her. She made my headache unbearable, and when I wouldn't get up, she kicked me in the stomach and walked away.

Later that day, she came back, and sat next to my unmoving-from-numbness body. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much. Until I get to battling, I promise not to make you spar with me. Tomorrow, we'll do something a little easier. Okay?" I nodded before closing my eyes. "Good, now, go to sleep." She said as she petted my hair. All of my wounds healed on contact. I hope she teaches me that.

Timeskip: 3 months later

This is the big day. This is the day that I've been waiting for. This is the day where I have the chance to go home to my friends.

The "me" from the future has taught me a lot. She taught me how to see auras when I can't see or have my eyes closed, how to walk on walls, how to run really fast, how to use Instant Transmission, how to enter peoples' minds, how to levitate, how to manipulate space/time, etc. She's also improved my fighting tremendously. I could beat her at the end of the day that she taught me.

To make a long story short, I beat her butt easily. The test was not only a test of strength, but a test of speed, and mental discipline. I happened to excel in all three, but I'm not going to brag. She walked up to me, and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Hey, will I get to talk when I get back?"

"Yes, I have no control over you anymore. You are about to become a god."

"I'll miss you, or I'll miss me."

"No you won't because I'm coming with you."

"What do you mean?"

She touched my forehead, she was absorbed into me. _"This is what I mean."_

"Oh, well, how do I get back?"

"_You will be back in three, two, one, now."_ She called to me as I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I felt lighter. Of course, I probably am, what with being asleep all that time, I'm probably as thin as a bone. Oh, well, at least I know everything now. I checked to see if my star necklace was still there. It was. I wonder if the other me is still in my head.

"_Yes, I'm still here."_

Good, that's one less thing to worry about. I got to my feet, and dizziness struck again. This time, thankfully, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. At least I could see what's in front of me.

I walked over to the door, and before opening it, I smelled myself.

I stunk worse than a skunk. I decided to take a shower before I showed myself. Luckily, the shower was quiet enough to where no one would be able to hear it, and it was in the room where I slept.

When I got out, I put on clean clothes, put the star necklace back on, and peeped out the door. This time, the whole gang was here, including Faith, Quint and the others.

I walked out, and stomped on the ground. Wait, what was I doing that for, I could talk, after all. The others turned, and saw me up and about. My group rushed toward me, and hugged me to where I couldn't breathe.

When they let go, I decided to check my voice, to see if it was too worn out to use. "Hi, guys."

Well, the good news is that I can, but the bad news is that it hurts my throat extremely when I do it. The others were so overjoyed when they heard my voice, even though it was very throaty, and scratchy, and hoarse from lack of use.

I was immediately asked a barrage of questions. "Why can you talk all of a sudden?" "Why did you go into a coma?" "What is it like to be in a coma?" etc.

"_Hey, other me, is it all right to tell them about you?"_

"_Why? This is way too funny seeing your reaction."_

"_I'm going to tell them."_

"Okay, quiet, I'll explain in bits and pieces for the sake of my tolerance for pain in my throat."

I did just that, and everyone laughed, until I showed them what I could do. Then they looked amazed. I showed them the Instant Transmission, walking on walls, and levitating. I left the rest for the fact that I might get a funny reaction if I do it to them, or for personal reasons. Also, I didn't tell them about me becoming a god. They would get upset that they would have to say goodbye to me so soon.

I immediately proposed an assault on the airship. They immediately scolded me, saying that I still had a concussion. I argued that we should do it while we're all rested and ready for action. They reluctantly agreed after a while.

I teleported up there, and hid for a minute. Then I found a map. I need to head to the bridge. I found it, and started to get there. I had to hide in the ventilation shaft multiple times, but I got there eventually.

I closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. I saw about twenty to thirty people operating the thing, including the dick who gave me the shot. I told everyone to leave, and they obeyed with some confusion, leaving only the dick.

I stepped behind him, and summoned my Keyblade. He turned, and grinned. "Back for more?"

"That's what you think."

"We'll see, now won't we?" he said as he drew his sword.

He came at me with great force. I was prepared this time though, and successfully dodged. I swung at him, but he blocked, and countered. I blocked, and copied him. This went on for a while. It only stopped when I got a good hit on him.

I cut his already existing scar on his cheek. It didn't faze him, as he came at me with a tiring barrage of attacks.

"_Don't give up."_ The other me encouraged.

I attempted to strike back, but he surprised me with a lightning fast x-shaped double slash to my eye. I felt an extreme pain, and blood slid into my mouth. I spit it out, and cried out in pain. I held it to my free hand.

It was gushing blood, and I couldn't see out of that eye even when I opened it. This was not good. I heard the man laugh. "Looks like I've gained the upper hand."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I could probably beat you with my eyes closed."

"Yeah right, maybe you'd like to put that to the test."

I heard footsteps enter the bridge. I turned my good eye toward it, and saw Faith's group enter. It did not include us Keyblade wielders. They all readied their weapons. "I don't need any help." I insisted.

"Oh trust me, they won't be helping you."

"What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer, the group attacked me with as much speed and force as he did. Okay, I've improved tenfold, but I still couldn't take on all six of them, not if they're as strong as the mercenary.

For one thing, they ganged up on me. I only have one weapon, and one working eye. I'm not a god. Well, technically I am, but I still- Oh, never mind.

I leaped to the ceiling, and stuck there. They leaped up after me individually. That I could handle. I blocked their attacks as they came, but then they started coming two at a time. That was tougher.

Then they came in threes, which I couldn't handle. Rinoa, I think, landed a blow on my leg. It was minor, but it made me lose my balance. Then Quint came after my falling form, and swung with great force at my other eye.

It was a direct blow. I landed knees first, holding my hands to my bleeding eyes. They hurt worse than the fires of hell. I heard the door burst open, and weapons clash. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Listen, you need to get out of here." I heard Kairi say. "You're blind, you can't fight any more."

"I don't need my eyes to see." I growled as I forced myself to my feet.

"What are you talking about? Everyone needs their eyes to see. Just let us handle it from here. We'll try to talk sense into them, just leave and get medical attention."

"No, I'm staying. I'm stronger than all of you now. I can still see. Plus, those aren't our friends. You have to kill them. I want him." I said referring to the man who gave me the shot.

Kairi waited for a moment. "Okay, I'll trust you this time. Just be careful."

Kairi ran off to join the fight. I stayed for a minute to get my emotions under control. Then, I saw the battle happen in auras. Seeing an aura is like seeing silhouette of someone with fire lighting them up. Everything that breathes has an aura. The fire is a different color depending on whether their intentions are pure, evil, or anything in-between. It lights up everything around it, so you can see obstacles in your path.

I looked for the most evil aura, and found it. It was the shape of the mercenary, so I went after it. He was battling the other Keyblade wielders, mostly Sora, and it seems he was winning. I leaped at him, but I was apparently too slow. He turned and blocked the next strike I was sending his way.

"Good god, are you still trying to win? You can't see. You have no chance of winning."

"You're wrong; I'll finish this here and now."

"Yeah, sure you will." He said as he pushed me back.

I leaped again, this time with greater force. He once again blocked, but this time, I launched a flurry of attacks that sent him flying. Then, I was knocked into a wall. I felt bodies, then fists pound against my back.

Once they were off, I once again heard weapons clash, and then I started to get up. I felt the blunt edge of a sword knock me back to the ground. "I told you that you had no chance."

"N-no, I won't give up."

"Okay, bravery is one thing, but this is foolishness. You've tried what, three times now and you haven't beaten me?" he said as he pressed his sword up to my neck. He reared it back, and he brought it forward with all his might.

BUT, it didn't chop my head off. Instead, it was dented. I felt my body serge with power. I leaped to my feet, Keyblade in hand, and launched an even more ferocious barrage of attacks. It ended up chopping him to pieces.

Then I seemed to teleport on command to the others. I did the same to them. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I was about to murder them too. "Relax, it's over. You did it." Sora reassured me.

As I heard these words, the surge of power diminished, leaving only enough strength to keep from passing out. I crumpled to the ground, out of breath.

"_Congratulations, you have found one of the godly powers that you will one day be able to control on command. Each new reincarnation picks up a brand new power, along with the powers from past us'. The one you just got was from the first. She was from the caveman days, and as such used barbaric strength as her greatest asset."_ The me inside my head said.

The last thoughts I remember were feeling my body be picked up, then everything went numb.

When I regained feeling, I was on something soft. I opened my eyes, and was surprised that I could see clearly. My spirits dropped when I saw what I was on. I was on clouds. This was a dream. I saw the older me look at me.

I stared back at her. Soon, she came over and sat next to me. "So, do you understand why I taught you those things?"

"You did it because I have some stupid all-mighty destiny to fulfill."

"No, I did it to keep you alive. Face it, without me; you would've never been able to beat him. I did it to keep you from going insane at the thought of never being able to fight because of your blindness."

"Thank you. I owe you one, or two, or three." We sat there for a while. "Will I ever recover from blindness?"

"I can't tell. Everyone has their own destiny. But we'll see, won't we?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Every one of our reincarnations becomes blind at some point or another. It's natural. The only time you will be able to see is in dreams. Speaking of which, you need to wake up."

"Wake up!" "Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, but all I saw was black. I blinked to make sure it wasn't my imagination.

"Oh good, you're awake. We thought you fell into another coma." Kairi said.

"No, I think not."

I felt around my eyes. Not only did I find a bandage, but I also found an x scar. I once again checked for my star necklace, which was still there. I don't why, but I felt the need to keep it.

"What's the damage?"

"You're blind. You'll be limping for a day or two, and you'll have a scar on your eye for the rest of your life."

"All of which I was expecting. Leave me please, I have to meditate."

They did so, and I was left deep in meditation and thought. I stayed that way for a long time, until I saw horrible, horrible images that I cannot even describe. By that point, I couldn't get out without time and patience. Before that, however, I felt a tap on my bad leg. The shock of the wound, which I had thought was minor, caused me to fall to the floor with a THUD.

"Ow, why'd you do that?"

"Oh, um, I wanted to check on you." I heard Faith's voice say shyly.

"Faith, you're alive!"

"Yes, I am. I heard about what you had to go through on the airship. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have gotten you guys into this mess."

"What are you sorry for? We found you, and we wanted to help you. I just paid the price for overconfidence, that's all."

"But now you're blind."

"That's what you think; go to a random corner of the room. I'll walk toward you. Do it as silently as possible."

She obeyed, I think, and then I cleared my mind. I saw her aura. It was about as pure as you can get. I limped in her direction. "Walk away from me in another direction."

She did so, and I followed slowly as not to agitate my wound. I saw her hold her finger out to poke me on the forehead. I dodged, and did it to her.

"I told you I could see."

"How?"

"Do you know about auras?"

She shook her head, but then stiffened and said "no"

"You see, every breathing thing has an aura. Only a select few are able to see them. They only appear when you have your eyes closed, or you're blind, and when you clear your emotions and mind of any impure thoughts."

"Can I?"

"Probably not, but what's cool is that is one of many powers I learned from the future me. Another one is reading minds. For example, you think I'm going crazy."

"N-no."

"Your mind never lies to me like you do." I said while smiling. "Now you're thinking that you need more proof to believe me about this."

"So?!" was her flustered reply.

I burst out laughing. I knew I would get a funny reaction.

When I calmed down, I realized something else. With each power I obtained, I would be coming one step closer to leaving my friends. "Oh, my stomach is aching."

"Does it hurt, hurt, or are you hungry?"

"Both, I need food!" I said unnecessarily whiny-like.

"Okay, okay, you baby."

She walked out, and I followed her. I smelled something delicious. "Well, look who's up and about." I heard Xion's voice, and soon saw her aura, along with the rest of the Key wielders, and Quint's auras too.

"Hey, does anyone want to spar with me?" I asked cheerfully, already knowing the response.

"Um, I don't know if you realize this, but you're now blind. You can't see." Quint exclaimed.

"Oh, trust me; I don't need my eyes to see. Do you want to spare your dignity by refusing?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay, just give me a minute."

I prepared for Instant Transmission, and searched for the others auras. I found them distant, and then I teleported there.

"Quick, I need to show you something!" I said as I rounded them all up. Then I teleported back.

We all fell flat on our butts. Them because they weren't used to it, while me because I was out of energy from transporting that many people. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Fang asked.

I waited for a minute. "I have to show you that I'm not useless just because I can't see regularly. The key word is regularly." I said as I summoned my Keyblade.

Quint did the same, and he walked up to me. "Ready?"

"Stop treating me like I'm five."

Faith chuckled. "You sure acted like that when you whined about food."

Food…my stomach growled loud enough for all of us to hear. I'm hungry. Whatever. I pointed Lost Memory at his neck. "You get distracted really easily. I was taught never to be distracted by anything."

He knocked my blade away from me, and attempted the same thing. He is so predictable. I ducked, and kneed him in the stomach with my good leg. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you'll need to be faster than that." I mocked as I retrieved my weapon. "You have a lot of things to improve on."

"Okay, name them."

"It would be my pleasure. First, you need to focus more on speed, not power. Next, your form is very sloppy. Then, you said you have powers right?" he nodded. "Well, use them. You might've put me off guard if you did."

I went on, and on, and on, and on through a list of improvements he could make. He worked on them while I did the same for the others of their group. Unless they're at least as strong as Sora and the others, they won't be able to face the coming challenges.

After I got through all of them, I pulled the Keyblade wielders into a separate room. "So, are you going to teach us now?" Sora asked.

"In a way I will."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you guys want to teleport?"

"Sure, how?"

"First, you have to be able to see auras. This is how I can see you guys, in a way."

"Okay, how do you do that?"

"First, clear you mind and emotions of any negative presence. Then close your eyes and you should see them. This takes time, patience, and concentration."

"Uh oh, Sora's kind of lacking in that department."

"Hey!"

"Ignoring that, just do it. Remember that being deep in thought isn't the same as clearing it."

They all stood there, still as statues. I thought about my other torturer, Sephiroth I think Tifa called him, and what he might do to my friends if he caught them. They did help me kill the other man, Zack, that's what Tifa called him, I think.

By now my aura vision had turned off, and I was left in darkness. It's so frustrating, not being able to see. To frain from having to clear my mind again, I started lying out an infiltration strategy.

We could enter through here…no.

We could draw him out here…no.

We could fight uninterrupted here…no.

God dammit this will be tough. I'll need help this time, I know that, but we can't stay silent and undetected when we're in a group. So we would have to go individually, but that would be too dangerous, so we would have to go in pairs to a rendezvous point near the top of the bridge after one or two of us disabled the security cameras from the security room.

But we had to find pairs that would complement each other. We couldn't go with the couple strategy with me being the loner. No, we would have to-

"Hey, hey!"

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the building rumbled. "What's going on?" I asked over the noise.

"The building's collapsing." Sora answered.

"Why? Buildings don't just collapse. There has to be a reason."

"Well, we're not sticking around to find out." He said he I felt him grab my arm, and dragged me along.

Suddenly, he stopped dragging me. I cleared my mind, and saw someone that was pure evil. From the looks of it, they were ready to fight. It was Sephiroth, and I knew what he came for.

"No…not now…not until I'm healed, please." I muttered. I turned to Sora. "Get everyone out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are not fighting him alone."

"Do what I say, now!" I snapped.

I didn't get a response for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"No, but I'm not going to tell you" is what I wanted to say, but instead I nodded.

It was a moment before I heard him yell "Let's go!"

I felt eyes train on me, because no one would have thought for a minute that this wasn't my idea, but thankfully, they obeyed. I heard footsteps pound against the pavement as they went around the crumbled building.

After they were out of earshot, Sephiroth tensed. The fight was about to begin. "I've finally found you, Goddess."

That line knocked the wind out of me. How did he know? Was one of my friends a spy? Or was he…a god? "_Zephos_" I heard in my head.

"_Who's Zephos?_"

"I am the god of death." I heard Sephiroth say. "Now, prepare for the closest thing a god can come to it."

He leaped at me with blinding speed. I barely had time to backflip over his attack. I landed on his large katana. I thrust my Keyblade at his head, but he ducked. He then pulled up on his sword.

He used my weight against me, and shot me up high into the air. He came up after me, and did a series of complicated blows. He ended with a powerful vertical slice that sent me tumbling into the ground.

It's no use. He was too fast for me to keep up, unless…

I willed the surge of power to come back, and it did so at full force. I attacked him with everything I had, but it wasn't enough. He blocked every hit, and then he yawned! He was toying with me.

"Okay, it's time to end this."

He came at me again, but with even more speed. He thrust his sword, and it went straight through my stomach. I felt the surge of power leave only pain, and numbness in its place. He brought me in farther, and closer to the hilt. Then he swung, and it sent me flying.

I looked down to the ground, which I was approaching rapidly. I saw my friends rushing back to help me. I landed, no crashed, right in front of them. I rolled onto my back, only to be met with two feet landing on my ribs, replacing the numbness with more pain.

I think I cried then, but I don't know. I couldn't see, so I couldn't fight back as he picked me up, and walked away.

I dreamed I was in the clouds again. I could see again, and my older self was there too. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to drag me into your stupid war?"

"It's not my fault."

"Then whose is it?"

"It's no one's fault. It was destiny."

"Destiny doesn't exist."

"You know, I can still rip you to shreds."

"Then why didn't you stop him from doing that?"

"I'm stuck inside your head, is that the answer you wanted? You got overconfident."

"How do you figure that?"

"You gave up your life by telling them to leave. You wanted to kill him alone. You got overconfident. It's the goddess's downfall. You're not the most powerful person in the universe."

"Well, I should be! If I was, I would've been able to protect my friends. They would've gotten in my way, and they would've gotten hurt. I won't allow that."

"Yes, and they trusted you to stay safe on your own, and did you do that? No, you didn't. You got yourself in a situation that you have no chance of escaping. If I bring you into a coma to draw out the remainder of your powers he'll either cut off your head, or he'll extract me along with your mind. Your brain will shut off, and you'll be left for dead."

"I thought gods and goddesses couldn't die."

"You're not the goddess yet. When you are, I'll come out willingly, and I'll die, because I'll leave behind the full power of the goddess."

Before I could answer, my vision turned to black. I was waking up. Soon, I heard beeping, and then voices, then one in particular silenced them. Then I felt breath on my face. It felt cold. "Where are they?" he asked innocently.

The voice set off my anger to a new level of rage. I would've clawed him with my nails, but I found I was restrained by three cold bars on the floor. "Get away!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I HATE YOU!"

"_Calm down!_" the future me ordered, though I was too angry to hear. "_Answer his question!_"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ah, I see you still have the real goddess inside you. I thought she left for a stronger puppet. Instead she stuck to the frail, fragile one, how interesting." He mocked.

I felt pressure on my rib area. It stung at an indescribable level. I cried out in pain. I felt more pressure on it. The level of pain skyrocketed.

"I HATE YOU!" I repeated it over and over in between cries from the ever increasing pain. As I did so, I realized that I wasn't just talking about Sephiroth. I was talking about the goddess, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Riku, Faith, Quint, and most of all myself. Most of them had nothing to do with it, but I needed somewhere to put my feelings that were spiraling out of my control.

"_Shut up and calm down. I don't want to have to hurt you._"

"I said shut up!"

A pain all throughout my skull encased itself around it. It increased tenfold in two seconds, and soon, it made the pain it my ribs seem like a prick to the finger. I screamed even louder. All other sounds were drowned out by the sounds of my screaming.

I don't know how long this went on, but to me it felt like a lifetime. I screamed until I could only mutter a hoarse whimper. Then, both pains stopped simultaneously. I felt the restrainers recede, and I was picked up roughly by my arms. Well, not really picked up, more like dragged.

Soon, I was thrown forward. I landed on my ribs. The pain erupted again. I held them, and the pain increased. After I let go, and after a moment, the pain stopped. I tried to calm my nerves, but eventually, my anger turned to fear of what they might do to me if I don't cooperate.

I decided distraction would be the best cure. I began to think up useless escape plans that never made sense. I could move to pie, to escape into boots. That was one of them. I was losing my sanity.

"_You might as well stop._"

"Shut your mouth!"

"_What?_"

"You heard me you bitch! Leave me alone! I'm not going to be a pawn in your stupid war with that dickcheese!"

"_You're not my pawn. I care about you._"

"Then why'd you make the pain worse?"

"_You wouldn't listen to reason._"

"My reasoning tells me to do whatever it takes to protect my friends."

"_You mustn't grow too much an attachment. It will only make it more difficult to leave them behind._"

"I'll never leave them behind. Now shut your pie hole."

She obeyed, probably to scheme another way to get me to do what she wants, while I sat and feared what they were planning to do to me. Eventually, I heard the door open.

I was then forcefully thrown onto a bed. I rolled over onto my side, and then I was restrained again, the same way. "Oh, good, perfect. Answer my question." I heard Sephiroth say.

"What question?" I asked innocently.

I felt something sharp pierce the bone on the arm that was facing up. I cried out in pain. "Answer it!"

"Never!"

"_Do what he says!_"

"Now!"

"No!"

I felt the sharp object slide down my arm, causing more pain. It was cutting open my arm. It stopped right next to where I remember the vein being. Then it was removed.

"I won't kill you this time, but know this. If you will not tell me, than you will go through a pain worse then you will go through in hell."

"Yeah, and guess where you're going next?"

I felt a fist connect with my cheek. Then I heard the door close. I think I cried then, again. I brought my hands to above the restraints. I used multiple cure spells, but they didn't work. I kept trying though.

I was losing blood, fast, way too fast. I was dying. I felt warm all of a sudden, and then my vision returned for a split second, then I saw yellow. I realized this is my vision. I felt my hand touch the wound, and then the pain disappeared. After that my vision turned back to black, and then I was whisked off into slumber.

I once again woke up in a dream. This time, I was on the ground, with the older me touching my wound on my arm. Then she touched my stomach. "Congratulations, I have deemed you worthy." She said.

"Worthy of what?"

"You are now privileged with the power to heal any wound on contact. I told you I cared about you. The only downfall of this power is that it won't heal bones."

"Thank you. I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was your fault though."

"Hey!"

"Listen, I need you to let go of your friends. You'll have to leave them behind. I'm only saying this to make it easier for you. I'm speaking from experience."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I had people I cared about, especially…him…" I saw tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

"Just promise me you won't grow too much of an attachment." She held out her pinky. "Pinky Swear…"

I hesitated. I knew I would never be able to do it. But I took it anyway.

Then my vision turned to black again. I woke up to find myself still restrained, but with my leg sticking out. I heard the door open again. I prepared for the worst.

I felt someone forcefully grab my leg. "My question."

"No!"

Then I head a boom. I felt something go through my leg. It went right through the bone. That was bad.

"You have three days, and then it's your head." Was all I heard before the door closed, and then the restraints receded.

I did what the older me said to do, and the pain went away instantly. Then I tried to stand. First: my ribs ached when I did so. Second: the pain in both my legs now returned. Third: I think I got a brand new concussion from the fall I took, so I felt dizzy.

Then I heard the door open again. I expected more pain, but I didn't get any. Instead, I felt a gentle hand touch my forehead. "Can you walk?" I heard them say.

The voice sounded familiar. Then I remembered my friends through all of the panic that I've gone through. They've come to rescue me. Rescue? It's more like suicide if Sephiroth finds them.

"Can you walk?" Sora repeated.

"I-I think so." I answered as I stood. I took one step before crumpling to the ground.

I once again got on my feet, but they were swept from under me, and I felt the rest of my body rest on two firm arms. I tried my best to ignore the pain, and not make a sound, but they just came out. I moaned and groaned, and whimpered, and cursed.

I let my pounding head rest on Sora's strong chest. Just knowing I had friends that still cared about me was enough to carry into slumber.

When I woke, I was once again in a dream. This time, I hurt like I did I was in that room. I saw my older self, starting to mend them. "You won't remember what they'll do to you." She said.

When I passed out, and woke up again, I still felt horrible. "Listen, we have to do it now, or risk permanent damage." I heard someone say.

I realized I was panting with quick short breaths. I heard footsteps, and then someone shook me lightly. It caused extreme pain, so I turned. "Listen, we have to mend your bones now. It will hurt a lot, and I can tell you've had enough of that, but if we don't, you might never heal properly. Are you ready?"

I suddenly got fearful, though I don't know why. I knew that they knew what they were doing. I shook my head frantically.

"It's okay. It'll make you feel better. Do you want to fight ever again?"

I hesitated a moment. Then I nodded. Sora gently took my broken leg, and stretched it out. It hurt like hell, I'll tell you that. Then I felt an extremely sharp object pierce my skin, right down to the bone.

I writhed in pain while he mended it together. I writhed even more when he sewed my leg back up, and put a cast on it. The only sound I made was a choking sound that you make when I you're in pain.

Then he gave me a moment. Then he took my pierced arm, and did the same. This time, I thrashed and tried to slap him. I had to be held down in order for him to do it. Then he held out a pill. I took it, thinking it was a painkiller.

Then he left me to deal with things. Soon, my eyes felt heavy. Then I passed out.

When I woke up, it wasn't a dream for once. That meant that I was still blind. I tried to get up, but the pain in my ribs hadn't gone away. I decided to clear my mind. This time it took a while. So many negative thoughts were clouding positive ones.

After a while though, I was successful. I saw four auras, probably my friends'. I checked my stomach to find a large scar there, with a lot of stitches. Then I checked my arm that Sephiroth cut open. It was broken, and it had a cast on. Then I checked my legs, but stopped immediately because any amount of pressure on either of them caused extreme pain.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Kairi ask.

I raised my head to stare blankly at them. "Mm, not good." I whispered.

"Is there anything we could do to help?"

"No, unless you have the power to mend a ton of broken bones."

"We already did, now we have to let nature do the rest." Sora answered.

"What did he do to you?" Xion asked.

"Well, first he stepped on my broken ribs while the future me caused my head to hurt worse than my ribs were. Then he threw me into a small room. He came back in later, and threw me onto a bed, which restrained me. He then shoved a knife deep into my arm. He slid it down slowly and painfully. Then he pulled it out right before he would've cut open my vein. After that he left again. After that, I gained the trust of my future self, who gave me another power. The power to heal any wound. The only problem is that it won't heal bones. The next day, he came in, and shot my leg. It went right through the bone, so I could only heal the outside. Then he said I had three days left to answer his question, and then he would shoot my head."

"Man you had to go through all that, and getting impaled in the stomach, and probably getting most of your ribs broken, and probably a new, worse concussion from the fall you took?"

I nodded.

"How did he beat you? I thought you knew what you were doing?"

"I was wrong. He was moving at the speed of light, and he could probably go much, much faster. He was toying with me. I hate him for humiliating me. Just thinking about him sets me off. Arrrgh!" my aura vision turned off at the thought of having my revenge. And my ribs stung from raising my voice.

"Calm down. You won't be able to do anything except rest for a long time."

"No, I'm getting up."

I tried to sit up, but my pain intensified. It wasn't nearly as bad as Sephiroth stepping on them, so I kept going until I succeeded. I put my feet on the ground, but that's as far as I got, because someone picked me up, and put me back to square one.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You're staying here, and waiting for your body to heal. When we escaped, you couldn't walk two steps without falling to the ground and that when you were having an adrenaline rush. You'll do worse now."

"I don't care. I have to have my revenge."

"You said it yourself, he was toying with you. What good would it do to go after him when you're injured like this?"

"More like crippled." I mumbled.

"See, that's exactly what I mean."

"I want to get up and get stronger."

"The only way you'll get stronger is if your future self brings you into another coma. Will she do that?"

"I don't know."

"_If you desire to become stronger, then I can be of assistance. I want him dead too, for causing so much harm to us- I mean you._"

"She said yes. Can I?"

"It's your decision. If you do, or don't for that matter, we'll do everything within our power to protect you."

"Okay…I'll do it."

"_Okay, when next you fall asleep, we will begin training._"

"Thank you, all of you."

My aura vision returned blurrily. It was probably the fact that I wouldn't need it soon. No, I would need it. If I was to be trained, I wanted it to be like real life. For the next hour, we talked. I tried my best to say what my future self had to say, but it was kind of hard. Oh, how I wish that she could come out and talk for herself. I'm treating her like she's five, and nobody can understand her but me. Then again, that's basically what's going on.

"_Hey, I heard that._"

Soon after, my eyes felt heavy, and I felt really dizzy. So it begins. I let my head rest on the pillow, and soon I drifted off.

When I woke up, I was still blind, but when I cleared my mind of negative thoughts, I saw clearly that my future self was already training. I got up, and walked over to her. "You know" she started. "This won't be just battle training."

"What do you mean?"

"Zephos will attack your mind too, just like I did to try and make you calm down, except it will be much, much worse."

"R-really, now I really don't want to fight him."

"I know. I don't want you to either, but it can't be helped. Until you become me- I mean her, you will one of the goddess's champions, and Sephiroth will be Zephos's."

"I see, so how will you train me? Will you make me just deal with the pain?"

She chuckled. "No, that would be cruel. You must attune your mind with that of his power. It requires more concentration, and a larger attention span than you have at the moment. That is, it must be larger than a squirrel's."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. So, how is he able to move faster than the speed of light?"

"Just to let you know, he could've done that even if he wasn't controlled by Zephos. He was pumped full of Mako energy. It gives them extraordinary powers. Zack could've done it too, but he was also overconfident of his abilities."

"You said overconfidence is the downfall of us. Why is it that we have that trait over and over?"

"To be the goddess, you must have certain traits. One of those traits is overconfidence. The goddess wants her body to have the original personality of herself. That's why we are reincarnated. The first of us, the caveman, was just lucky. Every human back then was overconfident, and almost always acted and thought the same way."

"You seem much quieter, and solitary. Are you not telling me something?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to think. I don't know if you're ready to learn what I have to teach."

"Oh, do you want to have a match? I'll prove to you I can beat you." I said as I readied my Keyblade.

She flicked the air, and I was knocked back into a garden of sorts.

"Overconfidence was your downfall on many accounts, like just now." She said as she entered the garden.

"Whatever."

She started picking flowers. "I don't think you're ready. It could take years before you would be."

"Years? Me and my friends would have to elude him for that long?"

"Yes, but the first thing you must accomplish is that you must stop being rash. You must think before you act. You cannot act on impulse. It will get you killed, and that would upset the natural balance."

"This may surprise you, but I'm the thinker of the Keyblade wielders."

"That's only because the rest of them has the attention span of a squirrel."

"So true, it hurts a little."

"You have many questions about what you will eventually be able to do."

"No, I was wondering why you refer to yourself as me, but aren't you the goddess's new host? Aren't you the goddess?"

"When I went into you the day you came out of the last coma, I was the goddess. Now that she is inside your head, she leaves me to be me. I am speaking to you as me. The goddess sleeps when you sleep. She decided when to give you her godly powers. The former host decides when to give you the godly power that was the newest. This is the cycle that will go on until the goddess finds her permanent host."

"Then why did you say that when I've learned everything, you'll leave behind the goddess's power in me when you leave?"

"When the goddess separates herself from me inside, she leaves behind her essence. She keeps her soul, and power. When you possess the goddess's essence, you have her power, and thus you have her soul."

"I see so can we start before my head explodes, and we all fly out?"

"Sure, but first I must show you something. It might make you sad, though."

She touched my forehead. Images of Faith and the rest of them being tortured entered my head. Everyone except me and Sora was there. Sephiroth was laughing. I pulled away.

"No, I don't want to see any more."

But the images kept coming. No, this wasn't happening…

I grabbed future me's shirt. "Please tell me this isn't happening!" I yelled.

She hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's go, we have to train. I have to protect them."

"Okay, first, meditate."

"We don't have time!"

"If you don't you cannot succeed, now do it!" she snapped.

I did so reluctantly. When I had done it for an hour, I stopped. "There, happy?"

"No."

"Just teach me!"

"Just think for five minutes what I told you this would be!"

"It wouldn't be just battle training." I muttered.

"Yes, there, you didn't attack me, like you would've if you acted on impulse. If you do this from now on, I will teach you more than boring, useless meditation and mental discipline, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now let's go."

"Are you going to teach me to move at the speed of light?"

"No."

"Are you going to teach me how to counteract his mind hurt thing?"

"No."

"Why no-"

"Zip your lips. We're going to review."

"What? I don't need it."

"I'm kidding."

"You are?"

"Yes. Now, to move at the speed of light, you much move all of your energy to your legs."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"What did I teach you last time?"

"You taught me how to function when I'm blind!"

"Oh yeah."

Timeskip: 1 Year Later

Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I know how to move faster than the speed of light. I also know how to counteract Sephiroth's mind hurt thing. The bad news is that my friends are still suffering.

The future me says I'm extraordinary, but I don't really pay attention. All I think about now is what my friends are going through. She has to say things four times before I pay attention.

"So, can I awaken any of my godly powers in here?"

"Well, this is where they began. I don't see why not. But they only appear when the time is right, and you are in dire need for them."

"Can you, like, give me a list of them?"

"I'm afraid not, but they'll come. Trust me, you'll need them, or you'll have to go through worse pain than you did before."

"Hey, I year ago, you destroyed me just with a flick with your finger. How did you do that?"

"It's called telekinesis. It's basically a stronger form of what I already taught you." She said as she raised her hand.

I waved my hands in front of my face. "Oh no, no, no, no, please, I don't need-" it was too late, she flicked. It once again knocked me back. "Is that a challenge?" I called to her as I got up and summoned my Keyblade.

She chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not really in the mood." She said as she walked off. But not before flicking again, sending me into a wall.

That was odd. I never decline a fight. That trait must've stayed. She's shown it in the past. Was something troubling her? What did she know that I didn't?

I decided to comfort her. I walked to where she was now comfortably staring at the stars in my head. I sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice me. "Sooo, what's on your mind?" I asked. She didn't answer, though I waited a couple minutes. "Hey!" I snapped in front of her face.

She still didn't seem to notice. She seemed to be in a sort of trance. Then she started to writhe in pain, and hold her head. She screamed a lot too. I held her down as best I could, but she scratched me with her nails.

Then she suddenly stopped, and fell to the ground. She wasn't moving, breathing, or doing anything. I shook her frantically. She didn't wake up. I eventually gave up, and let her rest, as if she didn't get enough of that during the day inside my head.

Later that evening, she woke up. She shot up, and summoned her Keyblade. Then she leaped at me. She narrowly missed me. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You will not defeat me again!"

She leaped at me again, and this time, she punched me square in the stomach. What could I do? I couldn't hurt her, and she didn't seem to be doing this of her own free will.

I decided to let her vent. That meant several bruises, and cuts. I did my best to block, but her attack pattern was way too random for me to keep up with it. Eventually, she started to get slower. One time, when she leaped at me, I got my chance.

I slipped under her horizontal swipe, and then elbowed her back, and then I turned and knocked her out.

Later, she woke up again. She held her head, as if confused. I glared at her.

"What?" she said innocently.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"What was what?"

"You know what!"

"No, I don't. All I remember is trying to fight Sephiroth, and when I lost, it's all a big blank."

"Wait a minute, you fought Sephiroth? That's impossible: you were here the whole time."

"Did you say anything to me?"

"Yeah, and you didn't answer. Then you writhed in agony, slept for an hour, and then attacked me. I had to knock you unconscious to get you to stop."

"I see."

"…that's it? 'I see'? Is that all you have to say about it?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is. You know something that you won't tell me. You always seem out of it. You always have a painful expression on your face. Please, tell me what's troubling you."

She hesitated. "Okay, but you'll be sad. Xion is dead."

"What?"

"Xion is dead, along with Riku, who committed suicide to join her."

I dropped my sightless gaze, my aura vision turned off. "No…please…no…"

"I'm so sorry."

"NO!" I snapped. "That's not true. It can't be true."

"I'm so sorry." She repeated as she hugged me gently. I sat there, thinking about why. Why did this have to happen? What made our lives go so out of our control? Why does hope continue to slip through our grasp? Then I found it.

It all started with me losing my memory, and my future self did that, right? No, the goddess did that. I shoved her away from me.

"No, it's all your fault. I hate you!" I yelled.

"Please, listen to m-"

"No! Shut up! I hate you!" I yelled as I ran away from her, tears streaming down my eyes.

I don't know how far I ran. I only stopped when my legs gave out from under me. Even then I crawled even further until I couldn't move my arms. Then I brought my knees to my chest, and cried my heart out.

I don't know when, but eventually, my eyes felt really heavy. I closed them, tears still running down my face, and I let their soft touch whisk me off into slumber.

When I woke up, I knew I was in the real world, because I heard cars. I waited until I heard footsteps. "Sora?" I asked. My voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"You're awake."

"Please, tell me it isn't true. Please tell me that Xion's alive."

"I-I'm sorry. They publicly executed her."

I stood. "We have to save the others." I offered.

"Can you use their teleport thingy?"

"Yes, of course! Grab onto my shoulder."

He did so, and I searched for our friends. I found them with a weak aura. They must've been tortured. I used Instant Transmission. We appeared in the medical station, and we hid before anyone saw us.

"Okay, I'll find Kairi, Rikku, and Rinoa, you find the rest."

"No, we'll stick together. If you run into Sephiroth, you'll lose indefinitely. Plus, I know the airship better, so I can find our way around this place, while you can't, because you didn't study."

"Oh, well sorry for failing the test, know-it-all."

"I'm going to ignore that, and I'll take point. You watch my back."

I formed an image of the map in my head. We were at the medical station, so we have to move not that far to the prison. I silently led us to places where I saw no auras nearby. Soon, we were in the prison block.

I came to a door that I saw a weak aura behind. I unlocked it with Lost Memory, and stepped in silently. A person was in a bed that restrained them like it did me when they kidnapped me.

Sora rushed over to them, unlocked the restraints. I came over at that point, and shook them to wake them up. They cried out in pain, but Sora clamped his hand over their mouth. "Relax Faith, it's just us."

Faith stopped her cries, and turned to us. "How do I know that? Maybe it's another one of his lies!" she yelled, but Sora clamped his hand over her mouth again.

"Is it one of whose lies?"

"Sephiroth's."

"Don't worry. I want him dead too. But first I have to destroy the god that possesses him." I answered.

"Hey, why don't you open your eyes?" Sora asked.

That's a good question. Granted, I do it a lot, but that's because…I'm…blind. Wait, it couldn't be!

"You're blind!" I blurted out. I saw her silhouette wince.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing back my despair!"

"How? When? Where? Why?"

"He wanted to draw you in. He broadcasted it, so you should've seen it, along with Xion's 'execution'." She said while making air quotes, but wincing in pain afterwards.

"What do you mean? Is Xion alive?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but it would be mercy to kill her at this point. They beat her to within an inch of her life with a whip, the hilt of Sephiroth's sword, and his fists. They did the same to Riku for defending her. It was the last thing I saw before I was blindfolded, and then blinded."

"What about Kairi, or Fang, or Tifa, or Quint?"

"They're all about as bad as me, but they did something to us. For example: they made me blind. They made Quint and Kairi what they call an Avox. Then they made Tifa's hands unusually fragile. They can now break at a one lbs. weight being dropped on them. Finally, they made Fang deaf. All the rest couldn't take it."

"You mean…"

"Yes…"

"Well, how bad are you guys?"

"I doubt any of us can walk, except Quint, maybe. He has harder skin than the rest of us. As you saw, or didn't see, it hurts to move anything other than my mouth, or neck."

"Well, then this might hurt a little. Sora, stay here so I can come back."

He nodded, and I touched Faith's shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked while I was getting ready for Instant Transmission.

I didn't answer before doing it. She flopped on the floor, in extreme pain, but I left her to save the others. I knew I would get a slap in the face for that later, oh well.

When I got back, I saw Sora was gone. He never listens. I went outside, and saw a large group moving through the shadows, led by Sora's outline. Wow, did I really take that long?

I followed them to another door, with another weak aura behind it. I pushed into the narrow hallway that the group was in, and examined them further. I realized it was Faith's group. The only one missing was Kairi, who I assumed was in the room they were in.

I tiptoed into the room, and went to the bed that looked exactly like the others. "Kairi, Kairi, are you okay?" I heard Sora's quiet yet desperate voice ring through the room. It didn't really, but it felt really inspiring to me. He has a real commitment to keeping her alive.

"Sora, she won't answer." Tifa said solemnly. "She's an Avox. She will never speak again."

Upon this realization, that his love would never speak ever, he burst into silent tears. I think Kairi cried too, but I'm not sure. Eventually, Sora picked her up, and turned to me. "Can you take them back?"

"No."

"Why not?" he said in a very whiny tone.

"If you would've waited, like I told you to, I could've teleported them one by one, and had time in between finding them to regain energy. I can't transport all of you guys at once. Besides, we still have to find Xion and Riku."

"Fine, I'll take them to the hatch, and they'll jump. Then I'll meet you were Xion and Riku are. That would be where?"

"Oh, that would be in maximum security. At least that's where they would put them if they have any brains." Tifa answered. I noticed she was accompanied by Quint, who seemed to be only limping, as if she needed it.

I walked over to him. "Listen to me. Once you land, it's your job to lead them to a proper hospital, got that?" he nodded, but he seemed distant, and a little scared. I slapped him lightly. "Hey, did you get that?" he nodded, more serious this time. "Good, now be careful."

I visualized the map again, and located the maximum security sector. It was wasn't that far, so I left. I stuck to the air vents, and only knocked out guards when I had to, mostly because it was so hard not to brutally murder them. Eventually, I just got down. Then I snuck by people.

Soon, I came to the two cells that were in there. The rest was guard patrol corridors. I stared at one of them with my sightless, yet piercing gaze. I saw an almost nonexistent aura of a girl, Xion.

I quietly unlocked the door with Lost Memory, and slipped inside. Right about now, I'd wished that I could turn invisible. Once inside, and out of sight, I examined her more closely. She was hanging limply by her arms. The dim light her aura gave off was just enough for me to see the chains she was hung by. It also barely showed the table right in front of her. It had food and water on it, as if mocking her. I cut the chains, and barely caught her.

As soon as I touched her, I knew she had been stripped of her clothes except for her bra, and her underwear to be painfully tortured. I felt several indentations in her skin. Each one was soft, mushy, hot, and swollen to the size of a tennis ball. I also felt multiple bruises all over her legs, as if to try and make sure that she would never be able to walk again. I guessed that Riku was in the same condition.

I healed what I could, but unfortunately for her, future me never told the present me that my power could not heal whip lashes. Instead, I shook her lightly. She lurched. I feared she was blinded or deafened too, but then she moaned. "Ugh, Riku…got to change him back…" she mumbled.

"No, sorry, it's just me."

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry, we'll get him out, but first we have to take care of you."

"No…take me to see him."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

Well, not only did I not know if he was still alive, but we'll be spotted for sure. "Do you want us to get caught?"

She stayed silent. "I have to get you guys out." I said to myself.

"You could try the teleporter…"

"Huh?"

"How do you think they get off this thing, jump?"

"Where is it?"

"It's near the hatch."

I grabbed the glass of water off the table, and held it up to her lips. "Here, drink."

She didn't complain, just sipped the liquid.

"Hey, Xion, do you know where your clothes are?"

"Mmm, on the coat rack." She weakly lifted her hand, and pointed to the far side. "Over there."

I grabbed them. Then I went back to Xion. "Hey, you said something about changing Riku back. What did you mean?"

"He went insane. He wants to kill you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We should keep him away from you for a while."

I chuckled. "You're beaten to a pulp, and to within an inch of your life, yet you still have the sense to think everything through."

She chuckled but quickly stopped. "Ow."

"You need to take it easy for a while, got that?

At that point I heard the door open. At first I thought it was Sephiroth, but then I heard "Oh my god!"

Sora rushed over and kneeled down beside us. "How are we going to get her out?"

"I don't know yet. She's the thinker. I'm going to go and free Riku."

"No, he'll strangle you to death."

"Okay, then I'll go and bring him in here." Sora offered.

"Okay, you do that. I'm going to drop Xion off at the rendezvous point." I said as I prepared for Instant Transmission.

We did it as Sora left. I quickly, yet gently put her down, and then I went back. I heard dragging. "Sora?"

"Yeah, he was sedated. You should be able to take us back now."

I grabbed hold of them, and once again prepared. Before I could do it, however, I heard footsteps. Being the curious retard that I am, I stopped, and listened.

"Well, you're the one who's causing trouble, goddess." I heard the cold, icy voice of Sephiroth say. I instinctively stepped in front of my friends.

"Go away." I ordered.

"Listen, I would love to, but in order to do what I want to do, you must stay."

"And what exactly do you want to do?"

"I want to cross the cosmos, using this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did, long ago."

"Why did you go insane?"

"I'm not insane. You of all people should know. I became this way because of him, Zephos. Every victim that a god uses as a host becomes a shriveled up pile of dust when they assume their true form. Lucky for me, however, Zephos finds my ideals an excellent idea, so he can cause death and destruction everywhere."

"Listen, Sora, I'll distract him, you get Riku off this thing. I'll catch up." I ordered.

"Okay, just give me the signal."

"No, you run, now."

He hesitated, but he ran straight for Sephiroth, but I got to him first. His attention was on Sora at the moment, but he was still fast enough to block my hit. He pushed my blade back, and took a swing for himself. I dodged easily because of my training, and then we entered extreme combat. We took turns on the offensive and defensive fronts, but he was pushing me back, somewhere.

Eventually, I felt steps behind me, and only one section of the airship has steps, the bridge. Why was he herding me here? Whatever. Soon, I saw a lot of auras surrounding us, and observing me.

Then, I heard something seal. I felt around, only to find a metallic surface. I banged on it repeatedly. "No, no, no, no, no…"

I prepared for Instant Transmission, and did it. But something went wrong. Soon, I found myself flung back to the ground. This cage was designed to keep me and only me in.

"Do it." Sephiroth ordered.

I banged on the surface, when a buzzing started forming in my ear, then I heard two footsteps, as if someone just touched the floor. "Good, you're stable. Now, destroy her."

I barely had time to react to the flying kick that was sent my way. It still landed though, in the stomach. They kicked right through the cage. It sent me flying into some controls.

Before I had time to get up, I was forcefully lifted, then thrown. I didn't even land this time. Instead I was thrown right into a fist to my back. They then picked me up by the back of my neck, and then they threw me again. This time, I had the chance to pick myself up off the ground. After I regained my breath, I prepared for Instant Transmission again, but something went wrong again.

I found myself dangling off the ground. They had a strong hold on my throat. "Humph, what a wimp." They said.

I recognized the voice instantly. It was mine.

"Yes, how do you like my little creation?" Sephiroth asked while chuckling. "She has every power that you have now, all of your abilities, and she will learn the ones you learn, too. Her name is Danielle."

I felt her squeeze harder. Then I felt someone grab my necklace, and then yank it off.

"Now, give me the goddess."

"..c-can't…d-don't know how." I choked out with my last bit of energy.

"Ugh, fine. Danielle, kill her."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Just do it!"

"If she dies, so do I, right?"

"So, your point is…"

"No." she said as she loosened her grip on my neck, and then lowered me to the ground.

"What did you say? You're supposed to be my slave!"

"I take orders from only me. So piss off."

I took a several labored deep breaths while this happened. As soon as it was over, I rubbed my neck. It now had several bruises on it. Oh well, I'll deal with them later. I stood, and ran out as fast as I could.

Danielle was following me though. "Hey, you, do you know a place where I can stay?"

"That depends, will you kill everyone there?"

"I may be your dark side, but I'm not a killer. I just know all of your bad thoughts and emotions."

"So you know I hate the Zephos and the goddess?"

"Yep, oh, and to make you jealous, I can see, unlike you."

"What? That is so unfair."

"Yep, so can you tell me a place to stay?"

I sighed. "Fine, come on."

Danielle stepped in front of me, and stopped me. She looked worriedly at my now injured neck. She started rubbing it as if to soothe it. "Relax, I'm fine. I had a lot worse than a bruised neck. I've been impaled through my stomach for god's sake."

"I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's fine." I said as I took her hand, and pushed it away slightly. This is the first time she actually seemed to notice my words.

I prepared for Instant Transmission. I found Sora's and Xion's, and unfortunately Riku's too. Danielle and I let it go, and in a split second, we were there.

I heard two Keyblades appear. I nudged Danielle. "Hey, relax, they're my friends." I mumbled to her.

She nudged me back. "I didn't summon my Keyblade." She mumbled back.

I stood confused for a moment. That means its Sora, and either Xion or Riku. Then I heard mumbling from Sora. "Hey, put it away, Riku. It's just Alyssa and…someone else."

"She must die. She must pay for her sins."

"Riku…" I heard Xion mumble.

I concentrated. I saw their auras.

Riku was now kneeled down beside Xion.

"Riku…please don't hurt her."

"B-but-"

"No…please."

He hesitated. "Okay."

He picked her up, and walked off.

I saw Sora's aura walk toward us. "Um, I'm not sure what to say. You have a twin?"

"Not exactly." Danielle replied. "I'm more like a dark replica. We share a…mutual relationship. I can't live unless she is alive."

"Dark replica…like Riku had?"

"Who?"

"He has the silver hair."

"Oh, him."

"So, why is she following you, Alyssa?"

"Well, Sephiroth wants to kill her. She needs me to survive, and she needs a place to stay. She's coming with us."

"…you are way too trusting."

"Look, she could've killed me easily, I think, in my condition, but she didn't. That's enough for me. She's going."

"B-but she's your **evil** replica."

"End of discussion. Grab my shoulder. We're going to check on the others. Riku!" I called.

"What?"

"Come here!"

He slowly walked back. "What?"

"Grab my shoulder, or do you want to walk?"

He did so reluctantly, along with the rest of them. I prepared for Instant Transmission, and in a second, we were at the nearest hospital. Or maybe it isn't a hospital, maybe it's a seaside house.

Uh, I think we got the wrong house.

"Hi, guys!" I heard Tifa's voice.

Okay, there are the patients, where are the doctors.

"Oh my god, you're supposed to be on the sedation. Put it back in so I can surgically re-enhance your hands." I heard a young female voice say.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Tifa mumbled.

"Good." I heard footsteps approach us. "Hi, I'm Serah. I'll be their doctor because…they're poor?"

"Not exactly. Someone stole their airship, so they don't have money."

"So…they're poor."

"Ugh, fine, yes their poor. By the way, you have two more patients." I gestured to where I remember Riku and Xion were in relation to me. "They are our top priority. They're pretty banged up." Although I don't think she heard me.

All I heard before I was escorted to a bed was more people being ushered into a bed. It took a while before I heard from anyone. When I did, I was only examined. She said I suffered serious damage to my neck and/or throat, and I had one cracked rib, and some bruises on my stomach from where Danielle kicked me. Also I have a lot of bruises on my back and a slight gash on my sword arm.

Compared to Xion, I was perfect. Still, she put me on painkilling and sedating medication, and she said to stay in bed. I usually disobeyed her, and checked on my friends, or just hid in a closet to think about our next move without all of the beeping sounds that Serah's machines had.

One day, I overheard an analysis on Faith, and how she's handling becoming blind. I heard her burst into tears, and go on a rant of how awful it is. After Serah came out, and probably gave me a dirty look, I walked in. I heard sniffling and crying.

I sat down on her bed next to her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?!" she snapped.

"Listen, I know it's hard to adjust, but you'll make it."

"That's because you can still see auras. You're not completely blocked from sight!" she retorted.

"That's true but I'm being completely equal with you here. I cannot see you, or anything around me. I promise it will get better. Will you trust me?"

"You did attack me once."

"Hey, I thought you forgot about that!" I said as I playfully got her in what I think was a fake choke hold.

She yelped, and squirmed in my grasp, and I let go.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to-"

"What is going on in here?" I heard Serah's now slightly annoying voice interrupt us. "What did you do to her?" she asked me.

"I-I…s-she…I-I'm sorry."

"You" I think she pointed at me. "You go back to your bed, right now. Get back on your medication, now!"

"Why don't you stop treating me like a five year old?" I snapped at her. "I'm fine. I said I was sorry for what I did to Faith. Just let it go, will you? Jesus Christ, I'm getting out of this trash heap." I said as I went back to my belongings.

I grabbed regular clothes, and changed out of the bland ones that Serah gave us. Then I packed my things, and started out the door, when I was interrupted. "Hey, where're you going?" Danielle asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"Why?"

"Because of that control freak."

"Oh come on she isn't that bad."

"That's because you're not a patient."

"Yes, so what?"

"Oh, by the way…" I swiftly kneed her in the stomach, and she keeled over at my feet. "…that was for calling me a wimp."

"Okay, I deserved that, but why don't you stay?"

"Cause, I got to go make trouble with the cops."

I ran off without another word. I slowed down when I reached the market. I saw a couple of guards harassing a man. Okay, I knew this place was messed up, but this is just common sense to not bother random people, unless you want trouble.

"Just give me the money, and we'll leave you alone." I heard a guard say.

"I am sorry. I do not have the money. Please give me a couple more days."

"Sorry, pal, but if you don't have the money, I'm afraid we'll have to arrest you."

I walked up to them. "Hey come on guys; just give a day or two. Then you'll get all of your money."

"Did we ask you, wretch?"

"Mmm, she is smoking!"

"Hey, she is isn't she?"

"Hey, why don't you come to my place tonight?"

"Sorry, shallow isn't my type." I replied to their foolish antics.

One of them grabbed my shirt, and lifted me off the ground. "Listen here. If we want you to do something you do it!"

"Ooohhh, so scary." I said in a fake scared voice.

I used levitation, and rose higher, and higher, and higher.

"Hey! It's l'Cie, shoot her!" he ordered.

I kneed the man in the stomach to make him let go, and then I quickly took out the rest before they had a chance to fire their weapons.

I landed gently on the ground, and walked up to the victim, who seemed to be very frightened. "Hello sir, I think you're safe from these guys for a while."

"Get away, l'Cie scum!"

"What? Calm down sir. I'm not l'Cie, whatever that is."

It didn't work, for by now a crowd had gathered, and I think some have called the police, perfect.

I even heard the sirens. I sighed. "You can thank me later."

I jumped onto a wire, then a window sill, then the roof. I heard a buzzing sound like a helicopter, or an…airship. This is an interesting turn of events, and a bad one at that. I heard a speaker phone turn on from the thing.

"Hello, citizens of Bodhum, please evacuate to your home immediately. We will be sending ground troops, and will kill everything in our path. Thank you for your cooperation." I heard Sephiroth say.

Then it turned off. I heard the thunder of footsteps. I sprinted as fast as I could, which is at the speed of light, to the hospital house. "Hey, hey, get down. Get them out of sight, now!"

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"Uh, I got an army to stop me."

I heard a thump, like a face palm.

"Just get them out of sight, and I'll distract them."

"No, you're still injured."

"Fine, where's Danielle?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

We walked out. "So, what are we up against?"

"About 1000 foot soldiers would be my guess."

"Okay, are they armed?"

"What do you think?"

"I see your point. Do they have powers?"

"Probably not. Can we win?"

"Probably not, but we can try."

"Wow, that's reassuring." I said as I summoned Lost Memory. Speaking of which… "Hey, what's your Keyblade called?"

"It's called Chaos Bringer."

"Lost Memory is mine."

"Wow, that's a perfect match."

"Yeah, it is isn't it?"

We continued making chit chat when we heard several thundering footsteps. They were too loud to be foot soldiers.

"Uh, we're not fighting foot soldiers." Danielle said in an almost scared tone. "We'll get caught, or killed. We can't run though. What will we do?"

"Well, Sephiroth won't kill me. He needs the goddess for something. The best we could do is buy time."

By that point, my mind was positive enough to see through auras. I saw huge ape looking things that were half the size of King Kong.

I readied my Keyblade. One of them charged both of us. We dashed to either side of it, slashed its side, and dived into their ranks. However, every time I cut one of them, they just healed the wound.

I saw Danielle through the madness, but she was about to be attacked. I only heard a thump, because then I was ambushed as well. I actually noticed it though.

I fought as best as I could, but I was eventually over powered and knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I was in handcuffs behind my back. I had a pounding headache too. "Oh, my head…"

"Tell me about it." I heard Danielle say.

Maybe I shouldn't have provoked the police after all. I put her in danger. The best I could hope for would be if the others were okay.

"Mmm, it seems I got more than I hoped for." I heard Sephiroth's cold voice say. "How did you like my creations?"

"Well, they're big."

"Mindless too, but they can follow orders efficiently and without complaint."

"Good for you."

"And not for you, now onto business."

"She's not going to give it to you." Danielle said, though I might if she was in danger. "She wouldn't be stupid enough to do that."

"Maybe not if the stakes are just her life."

I heard a door open, and footsteps enter. "You wanted to see me master?" I heard them say.

It was my voice again.

"You made another copy?" I whined. "This is getting old real fast, you know?"

"Yes, and guess who else I made a copy of?"

I heard more footsteps. "Sephiroth, what do you want?" I heard Zack's voice.

"Oh nooo. Not him…"

I felt someone's hand grab my chin, and tilt my head up. "Hey, I know you. You're the one I mind controlled."

"Yes, the one you killed, goddess, was the copy. This is the original. The copy was far too weak, so I let you dispose of him."

I wrestled my head free of his grasp.

"Humph, so you can talk now."

"Yeah, and do you want to know what I have to say about you?"

"Bored now, I'll be going."

"Wait, you have a task here."

"Let me guess, I have to beat the snot out of her, right?"

"No, that's the copy's job; you have to beat the snot out of the other one."

"Fine, when do I start?"

"Right now. Bring her to Sector 3, and then you know what to do."

"First, I have to return something to their rightful owner." I felt a cool metal object come in contact with my neck. Then a slightly heavier object dropped to in between my neck and chest. "There, here's your necklace back. I may have to do a whole lot of awful things, but I'm not a thief."

I heard scuffling. "Whatever you do, Alyssa, don't do it!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because it's the only way to get through to you. Now, stay still."

I felt cold fingers close around my skull, and horrible images appeared vividly in my mind. Images of Danielle getting cut, whipped, beaten, and water/electric tortured poured at an unbelievable rate.

"No, please, stop."

"Give her to me!"

I thought about it. If I did, then Danielle probably would hate my guts. If I didn't she would continue the torture. I felt the handcuffs slide off, and I was starting to be dragged.

For a second, my vision turned yellow, then I could see, then it went black, then back to yellow.

The next thing I was conscious of was lying down, and clearing my mind.

Then I attempted to stand, but I slipped and fell. I looked around. The others were still here, but they were as still as statues. I felt them, and they were as cold as…ice.

I knew exactly what happened. I obtained another godly power, which froze everything over. I was successful with my second attempt of standing up, but my energy was completely drained. I couldn't give up though: I had to get Danielle to safety.

I searched and searched, and eventually found a room with two figures in it. One was in a chair, and the other was holding a taser.

I walked in, and found that everything and everyone was frozen in here too. I touched the ice that held Danielle, and prepared for Instant Transmission. I used the last of my strength to pull it off.

We arrived in Bodhum and at Serah's house luckily. She seemed startled, and as she got her bearings, I collapsed, and then blacked out.

When I woke up next, I was in a comfortable bed, and when I tried to get up, my legs wouldn't work. It was then that I realized that the future me hasn't talked in a while.

"Hey, are you still in there?"

I heard no response.

"Hello, I know you're still in my head. Why don't you speak up?"

Still, I heard no response.

I sighed. "Serah, come here!" I called.

She came immediately. "Sh, do you want us to get caught?"

"Where's Danielle?"

"I'm not sure exactly. She's somewhere in the house. She's really spooked, and pretty banged up. She's been hiding from us since she thawed out."

That fact that she was scared forced my legs to life. I jumped up, and ran around the house looking for her. This was my fault. I eventually found her, hiding in a closet. She had her knees to her chest, and her eyes were fixed on mine, I think.

"Danielle…are you okay?"

She took a while, but she eventually shook her head.

"What's…wrong?"

She shivered. I kneeled down in front of her, and stroked her hair. She stiffened on contact. "I'm sorry, for making you go through that."

She suddenly hugged me, hard. I hugged her back lightly. "I'm so scared." She whispered.

"I know so am I."

We stayed in that position for a long time.

Eventually though, Serah came by. "Wow, you found her."

Danielle shielded herself behind me, as if to hide from her.

"Alyssa, could you come see me so I can examine any new injuries, and continue treating old ones?"

"Sure, I'll come by tomorrow."

"Well, bye, good luck Danielle."

She left. I felt Danielle shiver behind me. "Why are you shivering so much?"

She didn't say anything, just pointed to the ocean.

"You're scared of the ocean?"

She nodded. "That's mainly how they tortured me. They got me soaking wet, and they electrocuted me. Now I'm scared of water. It's scary…"

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this. Hey do you want to go see Serah now?"

"O-okay."

I helped her up, but now that she doesn't have to hide, she's weak with her injuries. I helped her to the makeshift hospital that Serah had set up, and she lay down.

I sought out Serah. I eventually found her, after a while. She told me to return to her, and wait. I did so, and she eventually came to check on us. "So, what is the damage?" I asked.

"Well, she has a couple broken ribs, a black eye, several gashes, several bruises, a dislocated leg, a lot of whip marks, and a permanent phobia for swimming and large bodies of water. We should move her somewhere more inland."

"Where should we go? We're wanted everywhere apparently."

"Hey!" Tifa called, obviously overhearing our conversation. "You could go to my hometown. It's far out of Sephiroth's reach. It's kind of small though."

"Where is it?"

"I could show you."

"No you won't. Your hands still aren't healed."

"Hey, are her hands damaged like broken, or is it something else?"

"They surgically bended them. Why? Can you help?"

"I'm not sure. I could try."

I looked for Tifa through auras, and found her in the room next to Danielle's. I walked to her, and she held her arms out. I touched them, and I felt warm while sudden pain swept through my knuckles.

Then, it was like nothing happened, except Tifa was whooping and hollering with happiness. We started off immediately. I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect Danielle. She was like a baby sister.

As soon as we left the residence, I felt dizzy.

"_No, you mustn't leave! Going there would be going out of my reach. I will no longer be able to protect you!_" the future me warned.

"Good riddance." I muttered.

However, she wouldn't let me go. Soon, I found myself on the ground, and I could feel unconsciousness settling in. I grabbed Tifa's newly recovered hand. "Get us out of here!" I yelled before I passed out.

When I woke up, I could see, which meant that that was a dream. Great, I get another lecture that I won't pay attention to, and possibly a beating for disobeying her a most of the time, oh well.

"Humph, you've got quite a mouth for one so young."

"Shut up, and take me back. I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid war anymore. Got that?"

I didn't even see her move, but soon, she was grasping my throat tightly.

"Listen here, you do not ever talk back to me! If you do, I will blow you to bits, got it? I don't want to hurt you, but it's the only way to get through to you."

She released me, and I fell to the ground, taking huge gulps of air. Soon I got my breath back. "Now you're sounding like Sephiroth." Her eyes flared with anger. "What? It's true." I said as I grinned, though I would soon regret it.

She lifted her finger, and I was lifted off the ground. Then she slammed me back down forcefully, over, and over, and over, and over again. Eventually, she dropped me.

"Oh, no, insult me all you want. I could do this for an eternity."

"You are nothing but a witch."

She repeated the same as the first.

"You're manipulative, stingy, and too by-the-book."

She did it again.

"You're the cause of everything that's happened to me!"

"I was the deliverer of bad news, that's all."

"If you hadn't have dragged me into this then my friends wouldn't have gotten hurt."

If I hadn't dragged you into this, you wouldn't have met Danielle."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Well- It's- I don't know."

"Correct, you don't know. You're still naïve."

"I am not!"

"Stop arguing!"

"Stop thinking you're all-knowing, because you're not. I'm nothing like you! I'm not the stupid goddess, so leave me alone and get out of my head!"

"If you do one thing for me, I will leave."

"Fine, what?"

"Take down my rival, Palutena, and her servant, Pit."

"Are they evil?"

"You will find them where Tifa is taking you."

My vision turned black. Then I lurched forward onto a bed.

My head was pounding. I held it, but it didn't get any better. I cleared my mind, and soon, I could see through auras. I saw I was on the ground, though I have absolutely no recollection of how I got there from being on a soft bed.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You were acting all weird, so we carried you. By the way, we're here."

I saw too many auras too count. It was crazy. Then I saw ones with very evil intentions, and they were attacking the others. I leaped from the ground. "We have to help them!"

"Huh?"

I heard a strange sound. Then I saw a young boy soar above me, above the city, and then into it via diving. I ran toward the city, when I saw another boy, almost identical to the first, do the same.

I dashed into the thick of things, attacking everything in sight. This included angels, rocks, and other things that are too weird to describe. Soon, I pushed them into a big circular area. Then they started coming in much, much greater numbers. So much so that they were starting to get the upper hand.

Eventually, they all pulled back a little bit, then charged at me all at once. I jumped, but they all caught my leg. I'm pretty sure the bones were completely shattered.

Then they backed off a lot, and stayed there. I saw the young boy from before emerge, fighting some of the devilish looking monsters. After he took care of a batch, he stared at me. Man, my shattered leg will really slow me down.

By that point, I was breathing very irregularly, and it was much labored.

"Hey, are you sure? She seems pretty helpless right now."

"Hey, who are you calling helpless?!" I yelled at him.

"Uh, you, why?"

I tried to attack, but I couldn't because of that damn shattered leg. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you need medical attention. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine." I said as I attempted to stand up, but failed miserably as I collapsed in pain.

He paused. "But, Lady Palutena, she needs help."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"No, I'm speaking to the goddess of light, Palutena."

Those words really hit me. She was my target to rid myself of this curse.

"And you must be Pit."

"Yep, that's me. I am the servant of Lady Palutena." He said proudly.

"Then, I should really be going."

"No, no, that won't be necessary; you should come with me so we can patch you up."

And with that, a light pillar appeared around us, and we were transported. Unfortunately, I landed on my bad leg, and agonizing pain entered it. I collapsed onto the ground. Pit came to my side, and helped me to…somewhere. After that, he came back dragging a woman that looked a little older than Pit.

"Pit, I'm telling you, she's bad news. She's not one of us. She's-" she cut off.

"I'm not one of whom?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Pit is the head of my guard."

"I am Alyssa, apparently, I was sent here to assassinate both of you."

"Don't say I told you so." Pit mumbled.

"I told you so." Palutena joked.

"Well, whatever. You're not really a threat anymore, at least not with your shattered leg."

"Thanks, and the only reason I agreed is because I don't want her in my head."

"Hm, who is your goddess?" Palutena asked.

"I don't know, she never told me."

"So, deceit, secretive, and in the shadows are all characteristics."

"Yes, and she also includes selfish, boring, brutal, painful, etc."

"It's probably Viridi."

"No, it's not. She sounds too mature."

"Is there a goddess that resembles me?"

"You look a little bit like Viridi."

"Who's Viridi?"

"She's the goddess of nature."

"Hm, well, whatever. Can I go back now before I have the temptation to murder you two?"

"Okay, just give me a minute." Palutena said as she brushed my leg. Searing pain erupted in it, though I didn't make a sound. I just basically ripped the bed apart.

Soon, though, the pain diminished, and eventually, it went away completely. Also, to my surprise, I could see, clearly.

"Okay, you'll be limping, but your leg is healed, and since you were blind, I healed that too."

"Forever, and on earth too?"

"Yes."

I leaped up. "Yes, thank you. I thought I would have to sit in bed for two years. You're a lifesaver."

I was confused when I heard the answer "Where have you been?" from Tifa.

"Huh? Where'd Pit and Palutena go?"

"Hello, earth to Alyssa, I'm talking to you."

"I was…uh, I don't know."

"You don't know? We've been looking for you for five hours. Then all of a sudden, Danielle went back-shit crazy and started attacking everybody. Then she ran off calling herself the Dark Lord Gaol."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said she went to a fortress over yonder. There's a human army already heading there. You have to go after her."

I yawned. It was true, I did need to go after her, but right now, I'm so tired. "I'll do it in the morning, can I sleep now?"

I heard Tifa do a face-palm. "You're so childish. Fine, but I'm going to drag you into the fight if you don't get up in the morning."

So I slept until Tifa woke me up, then I cleared my mind, and started off. I caught up to them very quickly, as in the first minute of the adventure. I saw a massive army of at least 2-3 million soldiers fighting an army of monsters. The human's didn't stand a chance. I saw a castle past the battle, so I avoided it all together.

I summoned Lost Memory as soon as I saw the monsters blocking the doorway. I moved on quickly, because I'm awesome, and took out more monsters. Then I heard the sound of a sword slamming against the ground. I raced in that direction, and saw a man that looked bulky enough, and with mixed intentions. I could tell he was a mercenary.

He was combating a horde of monsters, and winning, surprisingly. I sat to admire his skill and brute strength, noticing many flaws with his form, but that's beside the point. The point is he was strong, and could be useful in getting through this god-forsaken place. After he finished the last of the monsters, I walked up to him.

"Hm, not bad." He turned, sword at the ready. "The only problem, you have problems in your form. What do you say we work together? You seem to want to defeat Gaol as much as I do, right?"

"I don't know, doll, you don't look like my type." He joked.

I stomped up to him. "Listen here, pretty boy, you're coming even if I have to drag you."

I did so, and we continued through the castle, taking out monsters along the way, and eventually came to a square shaped room with a pillar in the middle. In this room were too many monsters for me to count. We started bashing away at them, taking several monsters on at a time.

Eventually, we heard footsteps coming from earlier in the castle. All I saw through the mess was the wings, and I knew who it was. "Pit, over here!" I called.

He was too busy taking out monsters though. At one point, I just said screw it, and activated the super cool awesome melee barrage attack thing. I really need to come up with a name for that. Anyway, it wiped out the remainder of the enemies, and we could regroup.

Pit walked up to me. "You know, I never got your name."

"I'm Alyssa, he's-"

"The name's Magnus. You here to stop Gaol too?"

"Yeah, hey, how did you get this far in the castle if you're a human?"

"It's all because I'm me."

"Okay, let's get going already, Pit you take point. We'll watch your back."

We moved along, and nothing else interesting happened until we got to the boss himself…or herself, Gaol…or Danielle.

It was basically a big oval-ish room with pits surrounding it. Danielle was sitting on a throne in full armor, to where you'd think she was a guy.

"Please, stop this!" I called.

"Ha, please Alyssa, you don't stand a chance. You know that. I already beat you once."

"Wait!" Pit said. "You two know each other?"

"Yep" Magnus added. "And so do I."

She charged us, and she was faster than before. I would've never beaten her, if I didn't have Pit and Magnus. Wait a minute, SPOILERS, we beat her. What a shock.

Anyway, we took her down no problem, and she exploded, mildly. It was only powerful enough to take off her helmet, but that was enough.

"Gaol's a human?" Pit asked, shocked. "What have I done?"

Suddenly, he got really happy, but then he was transported away, probably back to Palutena. As for me and Magnus, we carried her back to the town, and took her to the hospital.

The next three years are quiet and peaceful, and Danielle has made a full recovery physically. As for her mental fear of the ocean, she'll always have it, but it can't be helped. I sometimes get worried about what Sephiroth might be doing, but then I remember that he's looking for me, not my friends.

Danielle and I always practiced our technique, and we became the town's champions. See, the good part about having two of us is that when one of us isn't here, the other is so we still have one.

Anyway, three years from the day Danielle was taken down as Gaol, disaster struck. In that time span, by the way, I've become friends with Palutena and Pit. They've brought me to their sky sanctuary, if you will, and taught me about themselves. They taught me that they fight Medusa, or now so Hades, and the underworld army to bring peace. Well, that was just thrown out the window when they decided: Oh, the underworld army is too hard and actually wants to fight us. Let's attack the human population instead, they're more fun to manipulate and pummel. They are officially rotten bastards in my book.

So, now the centurions are attacking the town, and so is Pit. What the hell is wrong with him? So, I and Danielle started cutting through them, knowing that they're the enemies now. I noticed Magnus fighting too, but I steered clear of that dick.

Soon, I noticed a dog while fighting some off the centurions. When I finished them off, the dog jumped on my back. I noticed a ring in the dog's mouth. I shook him off, and he dropped the ring, and walked off. I examined the ring. It was really pretty, so I put it on.

Then, I had absolutely no control of my body. I panicked, okay. I have discovered my second phobia: Mind control. Then I heard the cheery voice of Pit say "Yes, thank you so much!"

"What? How are you here? You're attacking the town, aren't you?"

"No, that's the fake Pit, he is my body, but my mind is in the ring."

"Fine, let's go put that ring on its rightful body."

"Okay. Uh, where's your weapon?"

"Ugh, take off the ring." He did so, and I regained control. "Don't worry Pit; I'll put this on you."

I started in the direction where I last saw the Pit, and then the steady pace turned into a sprint. The only problem, I ran into Magnus. He steadied both of us, and then he examined me.

"Hey, put on this ring." I ordered as I put it in his hand.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Pit."

"Are you on their side?"

"No, just put it on."

He did so, and he gained some of the qualities of Pit's personality. He no longer spoke though. I put my hand on his head. "Hey, are you two ready?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

We started off, defeating everything in our path, and eventually came to the body of Pit, who was attacking the town's people. With Magnus/Pit's help, we took him down easily. I took the ring off Magnus and put it on Pit's body. He leaped up, and jumped for joy before being carried off top the heavens. Before he could disappear, I grabbed onto him and teleported with him.

I was met with a teenage blond. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Viridi, goddess of nature." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You're a goddess?"

"How dare you doubt my-"

Pit jumped in between us. "Sorry about her: she's weird."

"Hey, like you're not weird. Anyway, I'm a goddess too, though I don't know of what."

"Really, you're a goddess?" I nodded. "Prove it."

"I don't know how."

Man, it seems like I've been using that excuse a lot lately. Oh well, guess I'll have to deal with it.

"Well, whatever, we need to get Palutena right away."

"Okay, see ya."

I prepared for Instant Transmission, and found a large aura near here. I transported there before anyone could object. I found the ruins of a once great palace. Before I could go anywhere, I noticed another person standing right beside me. "Danielle, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "Instant Transmission: it's the only way to travel!"

"Whatever follow me."

She did so, and we came to the goddess herself, Palutena without any difficulty. She laughed her head off. "So, you've come to stop me?"

"Um, that depends; will you come back from insanity?"

"How dare you wretch!"

"Hey, I'm just as much of a goddess as you, so zip you pie hole, will ya?"

Danielle charged her, but she was knocked back. "Hey, blow."

"What?"

"Blow, it will freeze the shield."

"O…K."

I did so, and it actually worked. It was obviously the power I got on the airship three years ago. It surprised me that I never remembered it.

She charged again, this time breaking the shield. What we found was an army of centurions. They all charged us, and we took out most of them, but then they all pushed us together. They kept pushing harder, and harder, and harder together, and neither of us could breathe.

Then all of the enemies either pulled back, or were destroyed. I don't think either of us had the energy to see clearly anymore. Then I heard two sets of footsteps. I felt a hand on my back. "Are you okay?" I heard Pit ask.

"Ugh."

"Don't worry." I heard the cold voice of Sephiroth say. "I'll take them to…safety."

I felt the ground beneath me disappear, then there was wind in my face, and then I just decided to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't move. I let it go, and tried to fall asleep again to ease the soreness in my entire body. Then I heard screaming. "Wake up! Help! Wake up! Help!" it was the same things over and over and over and over again.

My eyes shot open. I saw that I was restrained by my wrists and ankles, and Danielle was in the same position on a thing across from me. The only difference that I could see was that there was a glowing thing above her head. I could tell it would hypnotize her. Maybe it was from the lost memories that always seem to slip out of my grasp, I don't know.

She was trying with all her might not to look at it, but Zack was trying to force open her eyes. I fought to break out of my restraints, but they wouldn't budge. "Hey, let her go!" I demanded. They didn't answer. "Don't open your eyes Danielle, don't open them."

Alas, Zack eventually forced them open. Then she didn't fight back. She didn't resist. She just sat there, still as a statue. Then I saw Sephiroth enter the room. "Ah, I see that you can see. We'll have to change that back, now won't we."

He snapped his fingers. My vision went black, and it felt like my eyes getting slashed all over again. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Then I felt a hand close around my throat.

"Kill her."

"Yes Master."

Did I just hear Danielle act like a slave to Sephiroth? No, no, no, that isn't possible.

She squeezed tighter. Then she squeezed tighter, and tighter, and tighter. Then she let go. That was my sign that she was still in there somewhere. She picked me up, by my hair, and threw me somewhere. Where ever it was, I couldn't move.

I heard a whip crack. Then searing pain erupted in my back. It happened again, and again, and again until I was sure they were directly hitting my vertebrae. After that, they repeatedly pummeled me. Then I couldn't remember. The next thing I was conscious of was hearing "It's time for a shot."

I had no energy at this point, so I barely cared about it. I just wanted to die. Instead, I heard a door close, and then a sharp object was injected, and then removed from my arm. I suddenly felt weird. I felt drunk, except scary drunk. It was like a living nightmare.

I got up, and immediately wobbled back down. Plus, the pain in my body hadn't worn off, like it ever would. Anyway, I tried my best to stand and walk, and I succeeded. Then I heard an alarm go off. Then I heard a door open. They brushed my face. That was enough for me.

"Take me home." Was all I could whisper before passing out.

When I woke up next, I was on a soft bed, on my stomach, without a shirt on. I hoped no guy was in here with me. I blinked, but nothing came. I was blinded again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey," I heard Quint say. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm, not good. Gone blind again." I was then that I realized something was wrong. "Wait, how can you talk?"

"Serah has really outdone herself. She brought back everything except Faith's blindness, and Fang's deafness. I'm more worried about you right now."

"What's the damage?"

"Well, the better question is what is not bruised, whipped, or cut up? The answer to that is your face, and that's it."

"I'm more worried about my head."

"Yeah, about that…you'll be experiencing hallucinations, strange noises, etc. Also, you'll be exhausted for about three or so days from the pain pills Serah is giving you. By the way, do exactly what she says, because she knows best."

"Can I have a shirt?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It'll irritate the whip marks on your back. Relax; no one will be able to see those parts."

I sighed. Then I remembered Pit, and Lady Palutena. When I see them I'll rip their hearts out! I forced myself onto my feet, ignoring what parts I was showing, but was quickly pushed back down by my arms.

"Hey, get off of me!" I demanded.

"Sorry, but you can't leave."

"No, but I have to help Danielle!"

It was only then did I notice the stinging in my right arm. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. I was eased back onto the bed, and then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in the same position. "What was that?"

"It's called being sedated."

"Don't ever do that again."

"You're not in much of a position to fight back."

"I have to help them." I argued.

"Think about it: what good would you be in your condition anyway?"

"If I don't leave the area, I'll be plagued by nightmares from the goddess inside my head."

"Well, deal with it." He said as I heard the door close. Well, at least I can get up. At least, that's what I thought at the moment. Soon did I find out that my legs wouldn't do what I say. I tried to walk, no response. I tried to stand, no response. I tried to stretch, no response.

Eventually I gave up, and relaxed my mind to meditate. After I don't know how long, I felt a tap on my arm. I came out of meditation, and sat on the bed. It was then that I realized how sore my entire body was. "There better not be a guy in here." I warned.

"Relax, it's just us girls."

"Okay, that's good. So how long will it take my body to heal?"

"It might take up to a month."

"Hey, where's Sora?"

"He, Xion, Riku, and Kairi left two years ago. They said they would come and visit when you finished your business here."

"Perfect…"

At this point my eyes started to get heavy. I just decided to take a cat nap.

When I woke up, I was in a dream. I could see, and my older self was there, so it wasn't a hallucination. She grinned evilly at me. "You're welcome for the wounds."

"Why won't you just get out?"

"Trust me, I would love to, but it's not that simple. See, you don't have a choice. You have to become the goddess. If you don't, you will die a slow and painful death."

"Will Danielle die too?"

"Why do you care? She did that to you. She's on their side now, which means you'll kill her one way or another."

"No, I won't. You can't do anything about it."

"You're impossible."

"So are you."

We sat in silence for a long time.

"Hey" she started. "Can I recommend you to someone?"

"They're dead aren't they, and you're threatening death to me, right?"

"No, they're alive, and quite young. Find Lightning Farron. She is the goddess's mortal champion, my pupil, and the opposite of your personality. That means she can teach you the importance of what you are putting at risk."

"Why would I? I don't need another lecture about something I will not do in a million years, even if I could live that long."

She chuckled. "By the way, you have a visitor."

Then my vision turned black, and I began to wake up.

As I regained real consciousness, I felt a needle enter my neck. I thrashed as much as I could in the sore body. "Ugh, stop squirming!" she ordered. The she is Danielle.

My mind went hazy at that point. All I could process was yelling "Get her!" over and over and over again.

I think someone did come and get her, but I'm not sure. The next thing I was conscious of was the needle getting pulled out. I was vaguely aware of being picked up, and set down. Then I waited, and then I was carried back.

After that I waited, and waited, and waited some more. This continued for a long time, maybe five minutes, when I heard a yell of frustration. At this point, my mind cleared up a bit, enough to where I could think straight. I cleared it, and saw through auras.

I saw Danielle squirming on the ground with her hands tied behind her back. I dragged myself to the edge of the bed. She stared at me. "Come back, please." I whispered quietly. "I miss you."

"Yeah, well I don't miss you."

Then I heard another voice. "Help…I need your help…"

It repeated over and over. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Did anyone else hear what?"

"Oh, I guess not."

I forced my arms to move. I put them under me, and then I pushed. I pushed until I was on my knees. Then I slid my legs from under me, and put my feet on the ground. Every one of these movements caused pain, but I didn't care. I set some of my weight onto my legs. It hurt like hell, but I continued put increments of my weight onto my legs until I was standing.

Then I slowly made my way over to Danielle, who was still squirming uncontrollably. I plopped down beside her, and she started to roll over. However, she cried out in pain. "What happened?" I asked.

"What do you care?" she snarled at me.

I felt my anger rising, but I didn't dare raise my voice for fear of agitating the bruises on my throat where she squeezed. "What hurts?" I asked. "Answer honestly or I'll get Quint to do a lot worse."

"…my shoulder." She answered.

"What happened?"

"Your friends gashed it."

"Did they break the bone?"

"No, but they dislocated it."

I started grazing my fingers along her shoulder. She winced when I grazed a part right near her neck, and farther to her back than her chest. She pulled away. "Stop it! I don't want, nor do I need your help!" she growled at me.

I got up slowly, and went to get someone to help. I found Quint soon. "Hey," I started weakly.

"What are you doing, you should be resting." He sounded genuinely worried. Then he added "Plus, you're shirtless."

"I need help."

"Help with what?"

"I need you to heal Danielle's wound."

"Oh, her, the copy."

"She's like a little sister to me."

"Fine, but only for you."

He helped me back. He healed it as best he could, but I could tell magic was not his strong point. Still, he managed to stop the bleeding, and relocate her bone, and she promised not to murder me in my sleep for my help. Now her whole arm would be sore for a few days. After that he left, though he eyed Danielle suspiciously.

From the light of Danielle's aura, I found a cart containing multiple drugs (medications) that they must've used when they treated my wounds. I picked up a few. I may have healing powers at my disposal, but I was an amazing doctor without it. I grabbed a whole bunch of bottles containing pills, and sat down next to Danielle, who still had her hands tied behind her back.

I summoned my Keyblade, and with some difficulty, I cut her free. "Hey, tell me which one of these say clonodene." I said showing her the bottles.

She picked one out of my hand. "This one."

"Open it." She did so, and handed it back to me. I fished out two pills. "Here, take these." I ordered.

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better."

She did so cautiously, and she started swaying back and forth. Clonodene was part relaxant, part intoxication. She started giggling, and hiccupping. She must have a really low tolerance for this stuff. "Hey, do you want to take a nap?" I asked soothingly.

She giggled. "Okay…"

I led her to the bed, and tucked her in. Then I climbed in on the other side, careful not to ly on my back. I stayed up a while, thinking of ways to bring Danielle back to our side.

Eventually, I heard a creaking sound coming from the floor. Man, it must've been one of the short term brands. "Go to sleep." I ordered.

"I can't." Danielle replied. "Sephiroth would kill me if-"

"Sephiroth doesn't exist anymore, only Zephos does. Plus, he can't see you if you're around me. My godly-ness blocks his sight, I think. You could always stay here, and join our side." I suggested.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't." her voice wavered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sounded like she was sobbing now.

"When will you learn that we're both horrible liars? Come here. Talking about it will make you feel better."

She obeyed, and sat next to me. Then she balled into my shoulder. When she started to calm down I bent to her ear. "You know, I still think of you as my little sister. So, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I broke out of being hypnotized."

"So?"

"So when Sephiroth found out, he made a deal with me after he nearly killed me. He said that I have to do whatever he says, or he'll find and murder both of us. I wanted to keep you safe."

"You wanted to keep me safe by kidnapping me?"

She didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. After I heal, I could take him on." I assured her.

"No. No you can't. He's gotten much stronger."

"Please, stay with us. I need your help, if we're going to beat him."

She sat in silence for a long time. "Okay." She finally said. She was shaking like a leaf. "But promise me that you won't fight him until you know you can beat him without breaking a sweat."

"Okay, I promise. Now go to sleep, you must be exhausted."

We both lay back down, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt like I was being watched. "Is anyone there?" I called.

"Help us…please help us…soon."

"Who's there?"

"You must help us…"

"We can't hang on forever…" another voice said.

"You must find us…" the other voice said.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

I felt Danielle shift. Then I heard her yawn. "Huh? What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a stupid hallucination. Sorry for waking you up." I mumbled.

I was starting to wonder if they were more than hallucinations. No, that couldn't be right. That's impossible, even for my life.

"That's alright. I needed to get up anyway. Hey, no hard feelings, for attempting to kidnap you?"

"No hard feelings, but you failed miserably."

"Oh thanks."

We had a good laugh. After that, Danielle got up, but I told her not to go out. "You're still considered an enemy. They'll kill you if they see you."

"Yeah, right, they couldn't hurt a fly."

"Just let me convince them that you're innocent."

"You're willing to go in front of all of those guys, shirtless, to clear my name?"

"I think I'm healed enough to wear a shirt."

I felt a shirt hit me in the face. I slipped it on, and it stung, but not **that** badly. So I got up, and Danielle helped me out. We went to I don't know where, but Danielle thought she saw Faith. She led me into a humid room. "Uh, is Faith here?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

"Hi Alyssa, hello creature."

"Stop."

"What? She's a clone."

Yeah, and I'm a goddess, but do I see you calling me that? No."

"Whatever." Danielle mumbled.

"Anyway, could you tell everyone that Danielle is a friend now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's not a friend. She did that to you."

"She was hypnotized, she couldn't help it."

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell Quint the next time I see him."

"Okay."

We walked out. "Hey, Danielle, could you teleport us to where Palutena is?"

"Uh, sure."

I grabbed her good shoulder, and soon I felt us being teleported.

I heard startled gasps as Danielle led us to a sanctuary. "Oh, hello Alyssa."

"Let's not start with small talk. You owe me for almost killing us. I need my sight back again."

"Oh, sorry about that. Pit and Pittoo helped bring me back to my senses. Here"

I heard a snap, and then I could see clearly, and I no longer felt any pain, except in my back. Man it sure feels good to see again. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and I saw Pit.

"Hi there!" He greeted me.

"Piss off." I replied as I walked away.

Alas, he followed me. "Hey, what's with your sour attitude?"

"You gave us to him! He did this." I lifted the back of my shirt, revealing the whip marks.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know…" he replied glumly.

"How did you not know!" I snapped. "He looks like a devil!"

"Sorry about him, he's a little…slow when it comes to these things." Palutena said.

I ignored her, and prepared for Instant Transmission. Danielle would no doubt be enjoying the delicacies the sky sanctuary has to offer. I teleported back. I was met by…

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Oh God no. It's Serah. No! Please Palutena have mercy.

"You should be resting."

"Sorry, I had to run an errand."

She examined me. "You're not blind?"

"Nope."

Wait a minute. If Palutena could heal my blindness, could she heal the others too? If so, that would be awesome.

Wait a minute! Where are all of the heartless and nobodies? I haven't seen one since we first got here, and that was only one. Why did we come here in the first place? Granted, it was beneficial. I did get amazingly, super-awesomely, stronger strong, but we haven't even found the Keyhole.

Also, if Quint is my brother, does that mean this is where I belong? Is this the world that I will stay in? Also, if this is where I originated from, then why did I leave? Was it because I didn't like it here? Is it because I had to get away from Quint? Was I forced to leave?

Oh whatever, I'm randomly thinking about this way too much.

"-And that is why it's important to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, where's Faith and Fang?"

"They're sleeping in there, but-" I cut her off as she pointed to a room.

I dashed into the room and saw the remainder of Faith's group sleeping. I shook Faith slightly. She winced, and turned over. "Who is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Alyssa. Do you forgive me for doing…whatever I did to you earlier?"

"I forgave you a long time ago. What do you want? I'm sleeping."

"I came to get rid of your blindness."

"Yeah, good luck with that." She replied as she let her head fall back down to the pillow. I lifted it up.

"Come on!" I urged. "It really works!"

She moaned and groaned, but I got her to sit up, and then she stood up, and then she grabbed onto my shoulder. I searched for Danielle's aura, which was very, very, very, very far away, and teleported there.

I found a gigantic dining hall with tons upon tons of food stacked by the dozens in neat rows along the outer area. There even seemed to be elevators for getting to the food at the tops of the stacks. I noticed Danielle organizing the whole thing, and I approached her, with Faith leaning on me.

"Oh, hey guys!" she greeted when she noticed us. "This place is great! They let me taste test everything. I could spend years here."

"I bet you could with your bottomless stomach."

She patted her surprisingly skinny stomach. I know its skinny because she is me. No I didn't take her shirt off in the middle of the night. That's creepy on a whole other scale than Sephiroth's sense of humor.

Anyway, I led Faith to Palutena, who seemed to be sitting around. I guess even gods get bored. She lightened up when she saw us. Well, we were something to do (that's what she said).

"Hey, Lady Palutena, I need two favors."

"Hm, I have to think about that…sure, why not?"

"Thank you. I need you to heal Faith's blindness like you did me, and I need you to heal my other friend, Fang's deafness."

"Oh, that's no problem." She said as she snapped her fingers. "There, the deed is done."

"Even Fang's deafness?"

She smiled. "Yes, she's the raven haired one, correct?"

"Yeah, thank you so much."

I turned to Faith. She seemed to be in shock, but her eyes were back to normal. When she finally snapped out of it, and probably would've jumped for joy, except for her wounds. Instead, I found Danielle, and then we all returned.

The first thing I heard when we got back was Fang's whooping and hollering of happiness. It pierced my ear drums. I covered my ears as I walked to her. "Hey, could you be a little quieter?"

"Sorry, but Lady Luck's on my side today it seems." She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but I don't want to become deaf after I just got my sight back."

I walked back to the back of the house. It had a beautiful view of the ocean. I wished it was sunset. If it was, the fading sunshine would be reflecting off the rising sea, and it would seem to sparkle with beauty.

"Enjoying the view?"

I turned around, and saw Quint.

"Mm-Hm" I replied as I turned back. "It would be really pretty at sunset."

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it? Anyway, thank you for helping Faith get her sight back, and Fang for her hearing."

"_I_ didn't do anything. You can thank the goddess Palutena."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We sat there for a minute. Then we both busted out laughing for no reason. Then Faith came to join us. She sat at the edge of the mini pier that was there.

Eventually, I left, and wandered. I wondered what Sephiroth was planning. Maybe he'll try to kidnap me again. He never said why he needed the goddess. Maybe he just wanted to make sure she didn't interrupt in his other plans.

Whatever the case was, my friends and I are going to stop him. But first…

"You guys need to get into shape!" I said to everyone.

"Why?"

"So we can fight Sephiroth and take back your airship. By the way, what's that thing called anyway?"

"Um, I don't know, we never named it."

"Well, how about the Celsius?"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Now, we need to get you guys stronger. You three are pathetic now."

"Hey, we take offense to that."

"Good, now the first thing you need to work on is speed. You are as slow as a sloth. You won't be fast enough until you can run around the town in under a minute."

"What? That's impossible. It would take at least twenty if we ran."

"Man, you guys are really slow."

I demonstrated. I did it in about thirty seconds, and that's about five miles. Also, I was not moving faster than the speed of light, I don't think. Actually, I probably was.

The others stared in awe. "What? You guys thought I was joking? Well, you are exactly wrong."

They tried and tried, but they couldn't do it. Their condition didn't help, but that healed while they were trying. I decided to move on. They improved at least, just not to my standards.

"Now for battle training."

They all groaned. "Oh come on. Show me what you can do."

Faith vs. Quint vs. Fang. They were all even, but that didn't mean they were good.

I let them beat the hell out of each other to check on Danielle. Serah had told me that she hadn't moved since we got here. Sure enough, I found her in the exact spot that I left her.

She stood frozen, staring into the ocean. I stood in front of her, blocking her view. She snapped out of her trance momentarily. "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Scared."

"I'm sorry. I would take you back to that other city, but I have to train the others."

"Hey!" I heard a strange voice. "Look up into the pretty red orb!"

I recognized that voice. It was Zack's. What was he talking about, a glowing red orb? Then I remembered. It was like that thing that Sephiroth used to hypnotize Danielle, and that means…

I ran back. "Don't look!" I yelled over and over. However, it was too late. The others stood motionless, looking into the sky. Then their eyes turned white.

"Good…" I heard Sephiroth's voice echo through the town. "Now, kill them."

The others turned around, weapons at the ready. I stepped back cautiously. "Okay guys. This isn't what you want to do. Fight it!"

Alas, it didn't work. They started attacking me, but thankfully they were as slow as a sloth. I ran back to Danielle. She was still in her trance. I pulled her. She eventually came along with me, and started running herself, but she stopped when we were pushed back to the pier.

"Come on, we have to swim to safety."

Her face turned horrified. "No, I can't, maybe I can escape on foot."

"No, you'll be up against about three hundred people. You have to swim."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You know I can't!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to do this, but…" I knocked her out. I threw her onto my shoulder, and jumped into the water.

I swam as far as I could, until I was sure we would be safe for a while. That's when Danielle woke up. At first she was angry, and she started beating me. Then she fell in, and started flailing all about. I swam up to her, and tried to calm her down.

When I couldn't, I blew a big ice block for us to sit on. I helped her on, and we both plopped down. Soon, she brought her knees to her chest, and shivered nonstop. I just shook off the water like a dog would after you give it a bath.

"Ha, that was fun." I joked.

She glared at me with my own piercing eyes. "It's not funny." She growled.

"Hey, at least you're alive."

"I would've gotten away." She mumbled, though I pretended she hadn't.

"Okay drama-queen, since you're the one with the amazing, awesome, foolproof plans, what do we do next?"

"We murder you and eat what's left."

"I'm going to ignore that and blow more ice blocks so we can get to dry land before my butt freezes."

I blew and blew, and we must've gone twenty miles, and there was no sign of land. Then I remembered what should've been obvious. "We could've used Instant Transmission."

She face-palmed, and prepared, same as me. "Wait, where will we go?"

"How about we visit Palutena?"

I teleported there, and I saw Danielle relaxing next to me in a second. I saw Pit's startled reaction before meeting us. "Uh, may I help you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, we need an army."

"Well, that's unexpected."

He led us to Palutena. She shook her head as if to say "Oh, not these freaks again…"

"You know, I'm can't help you with everything." She said.

"I know, but can we stay here?"

"Uh…"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I guess we could make room for you two, but-"

"Thank you so much, and thanks for everything. I'll pay you back when you need something."

I dragged Danielle to a fountain. She got scared, and tried to run away, but I held onto her. I forced her to sit down with her back turned to the water. "What are you doing? You know I hate water!"

"Okay, we're going to clear this little phobia up right now. You caused way too much troubled back there, and we almost got killed because of it."

"B-but you know-"

"Yes I know, but soon you will have no problem handling these bodies of water."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled.

"Okay, so let's get started. What do you fear most about water?"

"Well, you drown. You get electrocuted easily, and much more painfully. It home to very large and dangerous creatures."

"Okay, well, if you hold your breath, you won't drown. You come up for air when you run out, right?"

"I know how to swim, but I will never jump into water ever again, ever! No matter how much you want me to. It's never going to happen." She yelled as she stalked off.

I stared at her form until she disappeared from my sight. I decided to let her cool off, and I visited Pit. He was practicing with a new weapon, so he was clumsy.

When he noticed me, he seemed to make more of an effort, as if to impress me. Oh God, he's coming onto me. What would happen if an angel and a human had a baby? Would it be a hugel? Whatever, that's a thought I want to forget.

Anyway, when he was done, he was glistening with sweat. We walked to a hot spring. Yeah imagine that: a hot spring in the clouds. Anyway, Pit hopped in with his tunic on, and it didn't get wet. But he did look as good as new. At that moment, we both heard a high pitched sound. It was like a bomb dropping. Then we heard a BOOM!

Why did I have to make these comparisons?

Anyway, we both headed to where we heard the sound, and saw devastation. The entire area was in flames. There were bodies scattered all over the place. I noticed Danielle's unmoving body in the mess.

I ran to her, and she was burnt up the ass. Basically, she was as hot as a star. Pit helped me carry her to cooler ground. I bent down. It took a little time, but I eventually felt her chest rise and fall slightly.

Then me and Pit carried the other bodies, and checked them one at a time, although they were angels, so how could they die?

Whatever, anyway, soon after we cleared the first bomb area of victims, a second went off, followed by thundering footsteps of several thousand soldiers leading a full scale assault on the sky sanctuary. The leaders were Faith's group, who appeared to still be brainwashed.

They sure have come a long way from the hundred or so people they had control over in Bodhum. Then Palutena confronted both of us as we were doing what we could to help. She pointed at me. "You led them here!" she accused.

"What? Well, sort of. I didn't think they could get up here. I thought we were safe here."

"You are now an enemy of our army. Since you have shown excellent chivalry, I will allow you one opportunity to leave. If you do not take it, then Pit will take care of you."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave, but I need to get Danielle, then we'll escape. And Palutena, good luck. You're going to need it."

I found her in a pile of bodies, and her burns haven't gotten any better. But I prepared for Instant Transmission, not caring where we went, but I just teleported.

I heard startled gasps, and I tried to recognize where we were. Then I remembered. We were in Tifa's place. It seemed she has opened a shop since we left. Anyway, Tifa shoed out the customers, and focused her attention of Danielle, and her massive burns.

Judging from the burns, the force from the blast would've knocked her out instantly, thank God. Anyway, Tifa had a bed made for her, and I healed any cuts or bruises that she got from falling rubble. After that, we just covered her in ice.

For the next several days, I sat there, watching for any signs of life, but none came. In fact, I thought she was dead. So much so that I was almost arranging a funeral. Then, I got results.

I was sitting there, like the past few days, and then she gasped. Her eyes opened and closed lazily. I didn't dare move a muscle. Then she started opening and closing her mouth. This is when I spoke.

"Hey," I started. She jumped and turned to me, her eyes still half closed. "How do you feel?"

She shook her head.

"What hurts the worst?"

"Everything…" her voice was not, I repeat, **not** recognizable. It was like a guy smoking a cigarette if they got the crap beat out of them, and they nearly lost their voice. "…inside and out."

We just sat there.

The weird thing was: she was smiling! It's crazy, I know. She was dying a painful and slow death, and she was smiling. No…she will not die. I gripped my star necklace and prayed, though I don't know to whom.

"Alyssa, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you get a glass of cold water?"

"Ok."

I did so, and held it up for her to drink. "No, just pour it on me."

I was confused, but I poured a little water on some of her exposed skin. It sizzled, and she tensed. I poured more, and then more onto that spot. Once the whole glass was done, it was almost as good as new.

I continued pouring it, starting with her feet, and ending with her face. After it was over, she relaxed. What was left was very raw, pink skin. What surprised me the most was the fact that she tried to stand right after.

I tried to help her, but she pushed me away. She walked to the store. Tifa was counting her money, when she saw us enter. She rushed to Danielle, who pushed her away too. She walked to the front.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Nibelheim. Why?"

She had a serious expression on her raw face. "We have to go back."

"No, you are not going anywhere right now."

She chuckled, but then coughed after. "Now you're sounding like Serah Farron." She smiled.

Farron, Farron, where have I heard that before? Where oh where could it be? "Does Serah have a sister?"

"Yeah, Lightning Farron, the soldier of the family."

"Tch, more like slave to the goddess." I muttered. "We have to go back."

"Now that's more like it!"

"But you're staying here, and resting."

"Awww, come on!" She whined in that awful throaty voice. "I want to come too!"

"Relax, you'll have Tifa to keep you company."

"Hey, what if she was hypnotized?"

"The stupid goddess would break her out of it immediately. She would've escaped."

I teleported without saying anymore. What was weird was that there was a large crowd there. I noticed they were circling something. The circle-ers were the hypnotized ones. They looked like they haven't broken out of it yet. I used levitation to get a good look at what was inside their circle. It was a strawberry blond that looked almost identical to Serah, except a little older, and with piercing eyes.

I hoped my plan would work. I thought about the one in the middle, and willed her not to be frozen while I froze the rest of them. I jumped on top of their ice blocks, and went to the middle. It turned out that it did work, and she was squirming uncontrollably. She had wrists and ankles bound, and she was gagged with duct tape. Also, her left eye had a badly cut eye lid, and her right eye was swollen shut.

I held her down. "Sh, sh, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you anymore." She eventually calmed down, and I peeled the tape off her mouth. Then I touched her cut eye. She pulled back in pain. I touched it again, this time I healed it.

I didn't know what to do about the swollen eye, but I just untied her. She immediately jumped on top of me, and held me down. I smirked. "You know, the longer you stay on me, the more time they have to thaw out. If you get off, I can take us both to safety."

She got off reluctantly. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes wild. She eventually relaxed. I put two fingers on my forehead, and used Instant Transmission to go back to Tifa's shop.

The girl had that wild look in her eyes again. She relaxed when I soothed her. "Hey, I never got your name."

"I'm Lightning Farron."

"I thought so; you're Serah's sister, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, meet Tifa."

"I've met her."

"Hey Lightning…" I heard a sleepy voice say.

We all turned toward Danielle, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Is that you Danielle?" Lightning asked. She nodded. "What happened to you?"

"I got blown up."

"Oh, well, why?"

"The zombies attacked, and dropped bombs."

"Wait, you know her?" I asked both of them.

"Yeah, where do you think I was while Serah was doctoring you guys?"

"Danielle, how did your hair not get burned off?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was the will of Etro."

"Who's Etro?"

"Are you serious?" she asked as she sat down. "She's the stupid goddess that's in your head. Are you saying she never told you her name?"

I shook my head. Lightning looked at me in awe.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." Danielle said nonchalantly. Then she did so.

I grinned at Lightning, who still looked star struck. "Yep, that's me. I'm the goddess's pawn, host, and ragdoll. So are you."

"What? The goddess blessed us with life! You inconsiderate-"

"Listen here; I don't want anything to do with her. She asked me to find you. You just happened to be a damsel in distress when I did, so don't call me inconsiderate! I could've just left you there to die, but no! I did what she asked, so she would leave me alone!" I snapped. "She also asked you to lecture me, so don't." I added.

I suddenly got a massive headache that I knew was Etro's doing. I held both my hands to my head, while Lightning continued to yell at me about the importance of pointless crap.

I didn't even notice Danielle coming in and trying to stop the argument. It failed, and Lightning came at me with a gunblade that came to her like my Keyblade did me.

I just stood there, trying to keep my headache in check when Lightning wrecked me. She even shot me in the shoulder when she finally stopped. At that time, I passed out.

When I woke up next, my arm was in a cast, and most of my body was covered in bandages. My headache didn't go away. I saw Danielle sleeping peacefully right next to me, and Lightning and Tifa were watching us. I glared at Lightning, but she didn't waver in her cool attitude.

It was sickening. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"I want you to understand the importance of your role in all of this."

"Screw you."

She walked to me, and elbowed between my neck and my chest. She pushed against that part, cutting off my blood from my head. "When will you understand that if you don't fulfill your role, you and everything you hold dear will explode?!"

I attempted to push her away, but she was too strong. "I want to murder her and use her skin as a robe!"

She relented, and gave me a good slap in the face. "You don't understand! You're totally oblivious to the situation we're in. You need to wake up, and accept your responsibility."

I threw off the covers, and stood. I immediately fell back onto the bed from the massive pain that resonated in my ankles when I stood. Well, broken bones never stopped me before, so I stood up, ignored the pain, and stomped out.

I stepped out the front door, and took in the fresh air. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Will you leave me alo-?"

I turned around and saw a very tired and sleepy Danielle staring at me in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Lightning."

"Did you guys fight again?"

"It was more like her incessant whining." Lightning commented on my behavior.

"Why are you following me?"

"First because I don't want you doing anything stupid and second what else am I going to do?"

"Why don't you just run off and get kidnapped again. Just leave me alone."

"Sorry, but she can't do that." Danielle said quietly. "The goddess wants her to follow you. She has to, being her slave."

"Well that's just great. I'm being followed by the stalker who wrecked me when I couldn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for that, by the way. You looked like you had a major headache."

"Yeah, it's more like I had the stupid goddess kicking around my skull."

Then we all heard thundering footsteps. No, please not now…

Soon, we heard the rest of the town screaming, and then we saw the army. It was massive. It was enough people to fill a square mile. Lightning summoned her gunblade. I stepped in front of her. "No, they came for me. No one is getting hurt except me. They don't deserve it."

"Get out of my way. I have to protect you."

"No."

She pushed me out of the way instead of asking this time. I sighed, and knocked her out cold. I walked to the front of their ranks, which was led by Zack. He waved cheerily. "Hey, come on. Sephiroth wants you. Don't bother fighting back. You probably couldn't anyway."

"Okay, but I have a couple conditions."

He groaned. "Fine, name them."

"First, you do not ransack this city. Second, you release my friends from your mind control, and you let them and everyone in the city go free, and go back to their normal lives. That means no killing."

He thought for a moment. "Okay, you have a deal."

He pushed a button, and my friends fell to the ground. He then led me down away from the city. Then he knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was strapped into a strange machine. I'm glad I was unconscious when they did this, because it would've really hurt my arm. I heard cold laughter coming from Sephiroth, who was now entering the room. "Hello, goddess."

"Do not compare me to that witch."

"Ooohhh, it looks like you have a grudge with her too."

"Yeah, I want her out."

"Yes, I bet you do." He said as he flipped a switch. At first, it just froze my body. Then my head buzzed. It vibrated, and soon, a yellow light encased itself around my head. Then I formed a headache.

It got worse and worse, and worse, and worse, until I couldn't feel it. Seriously, I couldn't feel anything. My brain wouldn't process anything except what I thought about. I thought about Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion, who I love with all my heart. I would do anything to see them again, but I have other things to do for now.

My vision had turned black, my sense of smell was gone, my sense of taste was gone, and every other sense was gone, even the ability to see auras, which could be considered my sixth sense. I started with the simplest things in life. My name, what I look like, my friends, Danielle, the Keyblade, and Etro.

I thought about everything I could remember up to this point. That leads us up to the present. Whew, I finally caught up on my life. Now that I look back on it, I was stubborn, violent, greedy, overconfident, selfish, stupid, cruel, strict, whiny, and bitchy.

I was a dick to everybody. I was the most inconsiderate person in this world. Yet my friends always took care of me, like a spoiled brat. I wouldn't even call them friends, they're more like saviors. I would've never survived without them. I got so used to it that I took their kindness for granted. I took for granted the fact that I was chosen by the goddess Etro.

I never stopped to think about any consequences. Lightning was right; the world will explode if I don't do my part. As much as I hate to say it, but I made the wrong decision when coming here.

I have to make things right. If I don't, who knows what will happen. At this point, because of my willpower, I guess, all the feeling returned to my body. I bolted up, and ignored the pain in my arm. I ran around, slashing guards with my Keyblade. I came to the bridge, which surprised Sephiroth and Zack. They both drew their weapons. I noticed a jar with a yellow light floating in it. It has to be the goddess.

I bolted right for it, but they both blocked my path. Zack did a high swing at me, but I ducked, and ran past him. Sephiroth was a trickier adversary. He fainted a thrust, but then tripped me. I landed on my butt. I leapt back up and continued running toward the jar. I finally reached it, and did Instant Transmission. I narrowly preformed it right before getting decapitated.

Once I got the chance, I collapsed. I didn't know goddesses were so hard to transport. I doubt I could've moved a muscle even if I wanted to. I saw Lightning looming over me. She kneeled down, and inspected the nonexistent wounds I had. "I'm sorry for everything." I said.

"Sh."

"But I have to-"

"Don't talk. Save you energy."

It was a good idea. It helped make energy so I could get the jar to the chair. We sat there for I don't even know how long. But it was enough time to let my body regain its energy. "I'm sorry." I said finally.

"For what?"

"I was being such a little prick to you and everyone."

She chuckled. "Believe me; I've dealt with a lot worse than you."

"Yeah, and you protected us for so long from SOLDIER. So we repaid the favor by healing your wounds."

"Yeah, but I started to take that for granted."

"If I were you, I would too."

"I just feel like an awful person. Anyway, I know what I have to do now. But she said I have to be blind to do it."

"You don't mean…"

"I want you to smash them to a pulp, so I can never see again."

"No!" they all yelled at once.

"If one of you doesn't, I will."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to let me try?"

"Absolutely not." Tifa said. "You'll die before you do it on my watch."

"What if I do it when you guys are all asleep?"

"That's not going to happen."

"Let me guess, you guys are going to go crazy trying to make me not go blind again, aren't you?"

Timeskip: 1 month later

They threw me into a white room that felt soft. It took them a month to build this place? I bolted up, and pounded on the door, which they had by now locked with about ten different locks. Ugh, first they handcuff me to my bed and keep me on a 24-7 watch for a month in my room, and then they throw me in here?

They've all gone insane.

I did Instant Transmission, but it must've been like that cage Sephiroth put me into when he had made Danielle. I was flung back to the ground. By now, my arm had healed by the way.

I summoned my Keyblade, but an alarm went off, and I was restrained by metal claws that were stronger than Sephiroth. I struggled and struggled, but they wouldn't let go. I found that my eyes focused to the middle of the room. On the floor was that same jar and the goddess was still in there.

While I was examining it, the claws finally let go. I dropped to the ground, and rubbed my arms from the tight grip.

Then I crawled to the jar, and picked it up carefully. It was really pretty. No, focus. I opened it up, and the yellow light flew out. It flew all over the place, and finally stopped right in front of me.

Soon, the light formed a face. It was mine, so it was the older me. "Hello, chosen one." She said, but it sounded like two people say things at once, and one of them was really powerful. "You have succeeded in everything, except responsibility."

"I know, and I'm really sorry about all of the crap that I put you through. I'll be your host. I know who I have to be now."

She chuckled. "Good, close your eyes."

I did so, and soon I felt a sensation that was matched by no other. It made you feel powerful, happy, generous, and every other good emotion there is. Then I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the void again.

I saw the other me loom over me, but then she kneeled down and smiled.

I grinned too, and gave her a big hug. She seemed so startled that she jumped back. "What happened while I was gone?"

"I thought about what to do next."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm happy, because you won't be waking up for a long, long, long time. Her absence of a host has weakened her, now she must rest, for a long time."

"How long?"

"You'll be sleeping for five years."

"Will I ever get hungry in here?"

"Yes, it'll be just like your normal life, except…whiter."

"Well, my normal life right now is solitary confinement."

"Yes, because you want to go blind again. Let me tell you a secret: you don't have to go blind."

"What?"

"The goddess has already chosen you, and now it doesn't really matter."

I jumped for joy.

Timeskip: two years later

Man, these years have been great. Me and older me get along really well, despite a few arguments, and we've had a really good time. Then one day, everything went wrong.

It started off normally with our schedule that we both came up with. First we ate breakfast, and then we sparred, then mental training, then more sparring, then lunch, then reminiscence, then meditating, then dinner, then sleep.

We got up to mental training, and then I had trouble breathing. I coughed a little but let nothing on. After that, I couldn't breathe at all. This time she noticed, and tried to make me breathe. It didn't work, so she prayed to the goddess to let me awaken.

Then everything went back to the real world. Except I was out of air. I pounded on the door, but all I heard was scuffling. When I thought I was dead, my vision turned yellow. It felt like a second, but I think it was several hours before I came to my senses.

The only thing I could process was that I could breathe. Then I saw the damage. I was in a crater at least 50 feet deep. I saw my friends and several other people from Bodhum lying in piles along the edges. They must've kidnapped my remaining friends, and it cut off my air supply.

I leapt up to get them to safety, but my head was foggy. I could barely remember how to walk. I did so anyway, and made my way toward Danielle. She looked really beat up. She didn't look burnt, but she got a lot of cuts from falling debris. The rest of them looked that way too.

Soon, I felt woozy, and I stumbled when dragging everyone out of the crater. Then I passed out.

What woke me up were the police sirens. My head was still too foggy for me to comprehend that we were in big trouble. I was vaguely aware of being handcuffed, and thrown into the back of a van, while the rest of them were on hospital chairs.

The next thing I was conscious of was getting slapped in the face. I shook my head to clear my head, since I was still handcuffed. I saw a guy with short red hair, and an electric bat? Whatever, like I always say.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Hey, doll, how about you tell me what I want to know, and then maybe we could catch a movie together."

"Sorry, but you're not my type either. If it's about the crater, I don't know. My head is really foggy right now."

"Is that so?" he hit me with the electric thing. It caused a bad shock.

"Listen, I can't remember much of anything. All I remember is waking up in that thing, and dragging my friends out of it. Wait, my friends! Where are they?" I demanded.

"You can see them when we've finished our talk. Now answer!"

I summoned my Keyblade, and broke free of the handcuffs.

He stepped back. "You…you're the one Sephiroth's after."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You are fighting against him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm Reno. I'm a Turk. We work with SOLDIER. Sephiroth disbanded from them a couple months ago, and Rude and I were sent here to investigate." A big guy wearing sunglasses stepped into the light.

"Where are my friends?"

He led me to a sort of hospital, except it was muddy, and gross. My friends were all in one section. Faith, Fang, and Quint were all restrained. They seemed like Zombies. Danielle looked at Reno questioningly. "You didn't have to hit her with that." She said, referring to the electric bat. "I felt it too."

"Sorry, but I thought she was with Sephiroth."

"Why?" I asked.

"You were in the middle of the crater, without a scratch, and you were radiating with energy."

"I was?"

We all dismissed the subject, and I knew it was another power.

I kneeled next to Quint. He looked at me with blank eyes. He lifted his hand, and closed it around my throat. The others drew their weapons, but I motioned for them not to do anything. He squeezed tighter. I put my hand on his head. It was a battlefield in his head.

Seriously, storms were raging, and I saw the sparks of weapons clashing. Earthquakes were shattering it, and soon, I was forced out. He squeezed harder, and then he loosened his grip, but then he tightened it again.

This went on for a while, when he squeezed tighter than he ever had before. I'd lost hope that he would recognize me. He was squeezing the tears out of me. Normally, I would've been able to hold them back easily, but his grip on my throat made them come.

My vision got blurry, and his grip loosened. I felt the tears' soft touch roll down my cheeks. Then his grip was gone, and I was embraced in a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm glad you're back." I said after a while.

"So am I. I missed you guys." He whispered back. "But that's not what a guy is supposed to say, is it?"

I chuckled and pushed him. He let out a groan. "I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"That's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I had more control, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Relax. What matters is that you still have to go through two more chokings to bring the others back."

"Wow, that's reassuring."

I noticed the others watching in shock. "What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you break him out of hypnosis?"

"We have a strong bond. That's all. This means you have to do Faith, in more ways than one eventually."

"Oh, shut up."

I chuckled, and Reno helped me pull Faith's bed next to Quint's. It repeated, except with different people, and Quint didn't cry. Then they both had to do it for Fang, because everyone she shared a special bond with was gone.

They all had their reunion. Faith and Quint made out, while Fang was the third wheel of the relationship, I guess. Speaking of which…

"Where's Tifa?"

"She was too stubborn to rest. She's outside training."

"And by outside, we mean that she's in the gravity room."

"What's the gravity room?"

"They used to use it to train SOLDIER Operatives. Now people generally use it for fun, though I would guess everyone would avoid Tifa. It can go up to 100x the earth's gravity."

"What? I have to get her out of there. What if she's flattened?"

"Okay, it's down the hall and to the left."

I ignored the directions, and used Instant Transmission. As soon as I did it, I was flattened myself. A big screen in the middle flashed 50x. This is fifty times Earth's gravity? Man, no wonder no one used this.

I saw Tifa struggling herself, but at least she could walk, and with her injuries too. I yelled to her, and she turned it off. She kneeled beside me as I picked myself up.

My head started to hurt from being squished, and then I saw two figures approach us. They were both girls. "Please…help us…we can't hold out much longer…" the raven haired one said.

"We need help…hurry…please…" a blond added.

"He's…going to…hurt us more…"

"Who? Who's going to hurt you? Please, I want to help, I-"

"Alyssa!" Quint voice made them disappear. "Who are talking to?"

I looked back in their direction, but they were nowhere to be seen. I sighed. "It was just a hallucination."

The girls appeared again, this time right in front of my face. "We're not. We are real." The blond emphasized real.

"Follow us. We will help. But you must help us. Come."

They both walked toward the door. I told the others I was going for a walk. I followed them down this hall, that hall, this big area, that little area, until finally we made it outside, where no one was.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the next world. You must bring us here, to fight."

"Why?"

"It is our destiny."

"Okay, I'll be there before you know it. Wait, what are your names?"

The raven haired one pointed to the blond. "Ally…"

The blond pointed to the other one. "Alyssa…"

"I'm also Alyssa, nice to meet you."

"We are sorry, but you should not look like a fool anymore." They both said while smiling, and then they disappeared.

I turned around and saw everyone looking at me. Literally everyone was looking at me, and I noticed I was back in the bedroom.

"Uh, what was that about?" Fang asked in her Australian accent.

"Um, sorry, but I have to go."

I ran outside, summoned my Keyblade, threw it into the air, let it transform into a skateboard, and flew into the universe. I went to there next world I came across.

I landed in a big battle. I was welcomed by him. By him, I mean Zephos. I readied my weapon, and he stepped back. "Whoa there. We're fighting them, not me."

"Cut the crap!" I snapped. "What do you want this time?"

"Hey, I think you have the wrong guy. I am Shenron, leader of the rebellion. You need to come with me." He pulled me away from the fight. "Alright, now, why are you here? This is my turf."

"Huh?"

"You're Etro's pawn, are you not?"

"How did you know?"

"She's a rival goddess, like Palutena, but they share a world. Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is it's dangerous to be a god who goes on another god's territory."

"You're a god?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was a stereotypical army general?"

"If you're a god, then you know everything and everyone, right?" he nodded. "Then can you tell me where to find a blond girl named Ally, and a raven haired girl named Alyssa?"

"Sure, we captured them for traitorous behavior."

He escorted me to an H.Q., I guess, and led me into a small room. On the way there he told me that they were softening them up for giving information, though I had no idea what he meant.

He opened a door, I walked in, and then he closed it right behind me. The first thing I noticed was the mountain of buckets stacked in a corner. There must be hundreds of them, I thought. The next thing I noticed was Ally and Alyssa, both tied to a chair, getting soaked, and the electrocuted. They had several cuts and bruises on them too.

They barely seemed to be awake, and they had soaked rags strapped to their mouths. The guard that was torturing them came, and he was carrying a taser to electrocute them. "Can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Uh, Shenron led me here to see them. And what are you doing to them?" I took the taser away from him.

"I was softening them up, in the words of the general."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind."

"No, he gave me specific orders to do this. Now give me back the taser."

"No, not if you're going to do this to them."

I threw it into the air, and sliced it in half with my Keyblade. He got a walky-talky, and called security. I knocked him out after he said security. Okay, I have about five minutes before a swarm of guards come in and arrest me. I touched both of their shoulders, and used Instant Transmission to teleport to two people out in the woods.

They seemed pretty surprised, and I was too. Because one of the people was the guy that gave me my star necklace. His name still escaped me though. Besides, I was more concerned about Ally, and Alyssa. First, I took out the rags. As soon as I got a whiff of them, I knew that they soaked them in chloroform. By now, the guy had caught on, and helped me untie them. The one he was with was a small girl, with green…everything by the way.

Anyway, we untied them, and leaned them on a tree. Then we introduced ourselves…sort of. "Hey, I'm Alyssa, by the way."

"I know, don't you remember? I gave that to you." He touched my star necklace.

"Sorry, I lost my memory while back and I don't remember your name."

"I'm Stephan."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I got these girls following trying to earn my love." He said while pointing to Ally and Alyssa. "What about you?"

"Well, you know, training to become a goddess. Almost getting killed a lot."

"You've got to be kidding, right? You're training to become a goddess?" he busted out laughing.

Then I froze some trees to our left with my breath. He stared, more annoyed than anything. Then he lifted his finger, and the trees literally lifted up into the air, and then flew off toward the sun.

"Yeah, well…" he started. "An evil dude wants me to become a god."

"Who's the evil dude?"

"His name's Shenron. He's the leader of the 'rebellion', but I don't buy it."

"Well, I have to take these girls with me."

"Where're you going?"

"Well, since you have to become a god, I guess I can tell you. I'm taking them to another world, where they can heal better."

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"Sorry, but I can't. You would be on Etro's territory. She's my goddess."

"I'm not letting them out of my sight again."

He left for a while, with the girl, and when he came back, she wasn't with him.

"What happened to the girl?"

"I told her to find Cecil. He's the leader of the real rebellion."

"Well, fine, I give up. I'm pretty sure I never won an argument with you anyway. Grab my shoulder."

He did so, and Ally's, while I grabbed Alyssa's, and prepared for Instant Transmission. I couldn't sense my friends' aura's though. Man, I guess it doesn't go through the boundaries of the worlds.

Then a bright white light surrounded all of us. Then my vision turned yellow. I lost all of my energy, but soon, we were back to the first world. I collapsed, but forced myself to stay awake.

I dragged myself onto my feet, and then dragged Alyssa onto a bed, while Stephan carried Ally to one. I just now noticed the shocked faces I was getting.

"Uh, surprise…"

"Yeah, I would think so." Danielle said as she too forced herself up, but crumpled to the ground after taking a step. "Who are they?"

"Uh, meet my hallucinations."

"Okay, why are they in such a bad condition?"

"They'll explain when they wake up, because I don't have the faintest idea."

For the next hour we talked, and then everybody fell asleep. After that, I went to the gravity room to train. I made it to 5x gravity, and it's not that hard once you get used to it.

Then I went back to rest. I sat in a spare chair next to Stephan, who was also sleeping. As I was about to close my eyes and get some shut eye myself, I heard someone shift. I looked around, and saw Ally looking around, confused.

Her eyes finally focused on me, watching like a cat would its prey. She didn't make a sound, and neither did I. Eventually, Alyssa stirred too. She stared at me intently as well.

"Are you two okay?" I asked after a while. Neither of them answered. I nudged Stephan. He woke up in a flash.

He noticed Ally and Alyssa awake and watching him. "Hey, how are you doing?"

They still didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

I stood up. "Well, I'm going to get refreshments, you three catch up on things."

I left to get some water. I got four glasses, and went back inside. I put two on a desk thing, and took the other two to the girls. I held them out.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "Is that a joke?" Alyssa asked. "Because it's not funny."

"Huh? I just got you something to drink, is that a problem?"

"Well, given that fact that both of us were just water tortured, yes it is."

"Well sorry." I said sincerely. "But you'll have to drink something eventually."

I walked back to my chair, and drank my glass.

"Well, here's a question. Did they do anything to you other than torture you? Did they break any bones, or do anything of the sort?"

Ally held up her arm, and pointed to her wrist. Alyssa held her rib area. "They broke Ally's wrist, and I'm suffering a collapsed lung. Ally didn't talk after they-"

"Soaked her." Stephan finished. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"We didn't give any info on you, because you're who they want. They kept us alive as bait, nothing more, nothing less."

I stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eliminate the source of my problems, so I can focus on yours. I'm going to get broadcasted on TV."

"Why?"

"I need to send a message. A fight to the death, with him."

"Who's 'him'?"

"They'll tell you, when they wake up." I motioned to the others. "Just to let you know, this might be the last time we see each other, so say anything now. If not, than stay quiet."

I left then, and went out to get broadcasted.

Well, actually doing that was the easy part; waiting for him to show was the hard part. I told him to have a fair fight to the death with me, and he could not kill me in my sleep. So, I got some much needed shut eye.

I woke up in the clouds. I saw my future self looking more and more like the present me every time I met her. I got up, and hugged her. "This might be the last time you hear from me, I'm sorry for putting this at risk."

"You don't have to do this. If anything happens, use your powers. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose. I have to win, no matter what the cost. I'll blow myself to bits if I have to."

"He's here."

I woke to getting a kick to the stomach. I shot up, and summoned my Keyblade. I saw Sephiroth in peak condition. He must've been preparing. He chuckled. "We both know that this is suicide. I cannot die. I am a god!"

"Not yet you're not! Besides, you know I'm too stubborn to quit. Why do you want to rule anyway? Are you afraid of us, so you want us to kneel to you? Or do you just want to make sure we stay in check until you meet you mother?"

He came at me then. I ducked under his attack. Then I tried a mid-attack. He back flipped, and came at me again. Eventually, he got the upper hand, and isn't that how it always goes? I feel a recurring cycle going on here.

Anyway, he grabbed hold of my hand as I swung, and kneed it. I jumped back at the pain, and examined it. The slightest touch hurt worse than the fires of hell and damnation. Great, another broken bone. Anyway, after that, we took a break, sort of.

"I do this to keep her safe!" he said finally as we both caught our breath. "Before, she traveled the universe with this planet as her vessel. That was before the humans killed her. I intend to bring her back, and stand by her side to rule, as it should be. The humans are only obstacles, and quite annoying ones at that. That is why I want to exterminate you, and the rest of the litter of leeches!"

He jumped at me, and attacked faster than I could keep up with. First, he attacked my side, and then my other side, and then my legs, and then my arms. After that, I used all of my strength to jump back. Then he jumped up and toward me. I tried to block with my Keyblade. He sliced downward, and then next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked at my blade. It was in pieces.

He loomed over me. I reached for my blade with my broken wrist-ed arm, but he stabbed, right through where my elbow was. He stepped on my other wrist to hold it down. He pointed his blade at my neck.

"Go ahead, finish it. I know you want to. I know when I'm beaten."

I silently stored energy, for my suicide explosion.

"I would, but you're far too great an adversary to kill…yet. You're death will have to be public, for everyone to see."

I finally stored enough energy. He stabbed me in my left leg, before leaving. I grabbed onto his boot. "If I go, you go with me!"

I started to release the energy, and I felt my life force draining. Then I felt a very sharp pain be inflicted right near my heart. I thought it did pierce my heart. I drew my last breath, knowing that I at least tried until the end, and then, I let my final breath flow out.

I was then in nothingness. I walked, and then walked some more. I found nothing, but I was not tired. I continued my walk, for eternity. Then I lost power. I crumpled to the ground. I was almost unconscious, when I saw a bright, white light. It was beautiful. I wanted to be in it. I wanted to be blessed with warmth, and safety. I got nothing, only darkness, as it disappeared from my sight, leaving me to unconsciousness.

When I woke up, nothing was right. I saw doctors, and nurses, and my friends. This had to be a dream. I felt a shock in my chest area, but after that is a big blank. All I remember after that was breathing in a whole bunch of weird gas.

When I woke up, I guess, I was being watched by several eyes. I saw Quint sitting right by me, and the rest kept their distance. I tried to sit up, but from both the fact that it caused a sharp pain right above my heart, and the fact that Quint pushed me, I stayed down. I looked at myself. My elbow area and wrist of one arm was bandaged, and the same went for one of my legs.

I saw the bright light again. I reached for it. I was about to touch it, when I felt a shock on my chest. My hand fell. Then I raised my hand to my temple. I mouthed 'Etro, I will be with you soon.'

Then I pressed as hard as I could on my temple. I nearly pierced the skin when my hand was restrained at my side.

I raised my other hand, the broken one. I felt it be grabbed near my wrist causing extreme pain. Quint was looking me in the eye sternly. He should just put a bullet in my head. It would make it easier on both of us…on all of us. He pushed it back down to my side.

We sat there until everybody but Quint and I fell asleep. "We're alone, you can talk now. What happened?"

I remained silent. I wasn't in the mood to talk, or be social.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Well, you're weapon is over here. We found it in pieces when we found you."

"…"

"Why won't you talk? Please, don't be like this again."

"…"

After that he was silent. I thought he fell asleep, so I started untying my other hand, very painfully I might add. I succeeded, and got up. I put most of my weight on my good leg, and only put weight on my other when I had to.

I noticed Quint watching me. I got up, and started for the door. On my way out, I noticed a pile of shiny things. I went to it, and made out what is was. It was Lost Memory, my Keyblade.

I cried then, knowing I was now worthless. Then I got back in bed, though I don't know why.

For the next month and a half, I didn't talk to anyone, or do anything except sit there, and once again try to commit suicide, until they restrained me again. Then I got unexpected visitors. Everyone went on with their normal lives by now, but then the door opened. I assumed it was Quint, trying to coax me out of my shell again, but no. It was the Keyblade Wielders.

They looked very worried. I turned away from them. My felt a hand go on my bad wrist. I shook them away. I didn't want to talk to them. Not after mine is in pieces.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"…"

"What's wrong?" He repeated. I still didn't answer. "Answer me, please."

That's when I spoke my first words in a month. "I'm worthless now."

"How so?"

"It broke into a million pieces."

"Yeah, that will be a problem, but we can fix it. That is, if we go to Disney Castle, where Goofy can fix it."

"How long will it take?" I mumbled.

"In this world, about three days."

"Okay, how about me and Xion can stay here, and you two guys can have your guy time together." Kairi offered.

They agreed and left, with my Keyblade. The girls turned to me. I knew a barrage of questions was coming. I was wrong. Instead, they gently took my bad arm, and examined it.

"What are you doing?"

"Examining your wounds."

Speaking of which, I looked at the stitches of the big wound Sephiroth inflicted to make me not self-destruct. They looked at it too.

"Oooo, that's a doosy. Well, they'll get better."

I ignored her, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, everyone was shocked. I turned over to escape their looks. Wait, why did they all have to come here now?

Whatever, anyway, I heard Kairi explain everything, and introduce her and Xion to Ally, Alyssa, and Stephan. Then she asked "Why is she restrained?"

"She's…suicidally depressed."

"She's…depressed."

"I'm suicidal!" I snapped, tired of avoiding the truth. "If my other hand was free, I would be strangling myself right now! Then they would restrain it again tighter, and tighter, and tighter until it becomes even more numb, and unusable."

"Why?"

"I'm worthless to you alive, and I would be more use to you dead!"

"You're not worthless just because you lost your Keyblade. Sora and Riku should be back with it all patched up."

"That's not my point! My point is that I'm never changing back to the old me. I can't change back. This is my new reality, to want to murder myself at every corner because of her!" Of course now that I say this, it sounds stupoid. "I don't want to stay this way. I want to go back to before I lost my memory, and make it so we never have to come here, and I wouldn't end up like this. You should just put a bullet in my head. It would make everything so much simpler."

I had tears streaming down my eyes as I said this. When I finished, I turned my back on everyone, and continued balling. No one helped; they just stood by, watching. I sat there until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw a strange and unfamiliar man watching me. "So, why are you depressed? Let's get right to the point, shall we?"

My anger flared up. "You brought be a therapist?!" I yelled at them.

"Please, answer the question."

"You can stuff your tight ass up your question!" I snapped as I struggled in my restraint.

"Miss, please, calm down. I'm just here to help." He said calmly, only adding to my anger.

"It won't work! It never works! I'm not going to change, unless I find relief!"

"You wish to stay suicidal for the rest of your life?"

"Maybe, why do you care?"

"It's my job to care."

"Go away!" I yelled, starting to tip over the table with my struggling.

"Please, calm down."

"I said go away!" I yelled, this time actually tipping over the table.

It turned, and turned until I had my weight on my bad arm, with my other arm being bent at a 45 degrees angle. Everyone came to help put it back. When they did, Faith pulled out a rag. She held it up to my nose.

"Here, smell this. It'll make you feel better."

I did so, and got really sleepy. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the therapist was gone, and everyone was staring coldly at me.

"You couldn't even try to cooperate?" Kairi asked.

"No, I couldn't. Why do any of you still care about me?"

"You're our friend, and we're not going to lose you to depression."

"You should put a bullet through my head."

"Do you want to die so badly?"

I nodded. Then she took out a needle. "Well then here's your death!"

Everything melted around me and Kairi. I ran away, not wanting to have a shot. She came up in front of me, and her face turned into that of a hideous creature. I ran the other way, and this way, and that, but no matter how much I ran, I couldn't escape her. I tried summoning my Keyblade, but then I remembered it was gone.

Then she grabbed me, tight. She shoved the needle into my heart, and I lost everything. It was like they said, your life really did flash before you eyes.

I woke with a start. I was sweating, and screaming in terror. I looked around; no one was there, except four eyes watching me. They came closer, and closer as I watched in fear.

Then, as they came into the light, I saw that they were Sora and Riku. I let my breath out in relief as they held up a strange weapon. It was bright blue, with crests of waves as teeth. They held it out to me.

"Here you go. Sorry, but Goofy couldn't fix your old one. So he forged a new and better one with the remains of your old one. Its name is Brightcrest."

As soon as I got it in my arm, I knew it was for me. The teeth and hilt were perfectly in line with each other, and it was the perfect size and weight for my aggressive style.

I willed it away, and it responded instantly. Then I willed it back, in my good hand. "Thank you." I said sincerely. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Here, do you want me to-" he started undoing the restraint.

"No. I'll kill myself."

"Huh?"

"Ask Kairi. Thy made me see a therapist yesterday."

"You mean…"

"I'm suicidal. You guys will probably hate me now, right?"

"No, but will you change back?"

"Maybe, now that I have my Keyblade back."

"Well we'll stay here until the others get back, because you looked pretty spooked, then we're going to go explore this world."

"Wait, why don't you go to the gravity room in the morning?"

We waited for morning to come, and I fiddled with my restraint, while they caught up on their rest. Then Quint came to check on me, with Faith.

"Ugh, could you take this off?" I whined, motioning to the restraint.

"Are you going to try and kill yourself?"

"No!"

They looked at each other, and Quint undid it cautiously. I rubbed the marked, and sore, and numb, and pained wrist. Then I summoned my new Keyblade, Brightcrest. Wow, that's something you don't say every day.

I swung it. It had perfect balance. "Can I go to the gravity room?"

"No, we're still worried about you. Please stay here so we can keep an eye on you."

"Fine, then just let me sleep so I can gain more weight."

"Oh please, Danielle said that you're as skinny as a bone."

"So?"

"Fine, but Quint and I will be watching you to make sure you don't get any ideas." We walked to the gravity room, and I smelled the familiarity. I immediately set it to 10, and reacquainted myself with my movements. It was a little bit difficult because of my bad wrist, but I got used to it. Then I set it to 20, which was exceptionally more challenging. Even it fell against my ever growing strength. That's as ar as I got.

After that, I heard banging on the door. I also felt like I was being watched. I turned around, only to be met with an arrow to my shoulder, my bad one. It made me feel weak, and tired. Then I passed out.

When I woke up, I couldn't move a muscle, and I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes; only to have them stung by…water? Anyway, I coughed until whoever this was let me have some air.

I coughed a lot. "What's the big idea?" I yelled after I caught my breath. I was only dunked again. This time I ran out of air. They let me come up.

"Where is the H.Q. of the god resistance?" they yelled.

"What?" was all I could say before they dunked me again. Then they let me up for air. "I don't know anything about a resistance. I'm all for the gods and goddesses, believe me."

"Then why did you trash talk Etro over and over again?"

"I got over that."

They dunked me again.

"Would you cut that out Pittoo? You already poisoned her."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"You poisoned me?"

They let go of my head and unrestrained me. I wiped the water out of my eyes to see clearly. I was met with Pit and another angel almost exactly like him, except darker.

I held my poisoned wound, and it hurt like hell. The arrow was still in there, but it hasn't bled yet, which was odd. I didn't have the strength to do barely anything, let alone pull the arrow out. I closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but I was slapped lightly in the face. "Nu-uh, don't fall asleep on us. I still have to suck the venom out."

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"This wound is way too infected for the anti-venom, so I have to get it out manually."

I head a sucking sound, and I looked over. Pit's mouth was on my shoulder, and I felt something be taken out of my bloodstream. Soon, he let go, and wiped his spit off my shirt. "What gives? I don't feel any better."

"Sorry, this might take a while for the effects to wear off. You should stay in the hot spring and heal you wounds while you wait."

Hot spring…no wonder the water was scorching hot. I lowered myself in, and took a nap.

When I woke up, I felt rejuvenated. I jumped up, and I felt strangely balanced. It tried my bad arm and leg, and they were as good as new. I cut the bandages off, and walked around until I saw Pit and "Pittoo" talking with Palutena.

I walked in their conversation. "Um, hi." I greeted sheepishly. "So, what's all the fuss about a resistance?"

"Well, a group of mortals are challenging the gods. They believe that we do not govern the universe properly. They call themselves the Keywielders."

I accidentally summoned my Keyblade. "Well, I am a Keywielder, but not one of them. I'm the goddess; I have to be on your side."

"Hmm, I see you got an upgrade."

"Yeah, this one suits me better. Anyway, what can I do to help?"

"You can be a spy for us." Pit suggested.

"Okay, where is their base?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"I could ask people from my area, see if they know anything. I know five people in particular who might be able to help."

"Very well, I'll send you back."

"See ya. Oh, wait, here. So you don't have to come back here every time you learn something, here, a com device." Pittoo put something in my ear. "And, uh, sorry if I hurt you." He finished awkwardly.

"Awww, does someone have feelings for her?" Pit mocked as I was teleported back.

I was back in the gravity room. Faith and Quint had turned off the thing, and were sitting around. They looked shocked when they saw me. They really shouldn't have.

"Hey, where's Sora, Kairi and the others?"

"They're with Ally and them, but-"

I dashed off, and found them laughing. I pulled Sora, Kairi, Xion, Riku, and Danielle into a separate room. "Hey guys, I need a favor."

"No, we're not murdering you."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Fine, go ahead."

"There is a resistance against the gods going on, and I have to help. I need to find the resistance base to join. I'm kind of sick of them myself."

"Okay, why are you only asking us?"

"Because the resistance is called the Keywielders, I think."

"Okay, we'll ask around."

Everyone left except Danielle. "Hey, you said the Keywielders, right?"

"Yeah, why? Can you lead me to them?"

"Yeah, but since you're the goddess, I'm not sure. You would be fighting for them, not against them."

"Yeah, well, she PO'd me again."

"I don't know. Terra will have to clear you."

"Who's Terra?"

"He's the leader."

She grabbed my shoulder and teleported us somewhere. It was a giant room with a lot of people there. Most of them gasped at the sight of us. Danielle led me to a man who was much taller than I was, and had brown, spiky hair like Zack's.

He summoned his Keyblade as soon as he saw me. Danielle stepped in-between us. "Wait, she's here to join." She sounded a little embarrassed. "I needed it to be cleared by you."

"She's the very thing we're fighting against."

"Hey, I hate them as much as you do. I want her out. She weaseled her way back in my head after I succeeded. So, can you please rid me of her?"

I summoned my Keyblade as well. Everybody looked shocked when they saw it. A young woman with short blue hair stepped up. She looked confused. "What's up Aqua? Do you recognize this?"

She held her head. "Y-yeah, I think so."

"First, can she join?"

Terra sighed. "Fine, but no funny business."

Honestly, I wasn't that cheerful. I was more interested in this "Aqua". Danielle introduced me to a lot of people, and she saved Aqua for last.

"Um, Alyssa, this is Aqua. She lost her memory like you did, except it was right before I found her."

We shook hands. There was something in her eyes that bugged me. But for the life of me, I couldn't tell what it was. She also looked familiar, like I had known her before. She seemed to have the same feeling. "Do I know you from somewhere?" we both asked at the same time.

We laughed nervously, and continued studying each other. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong here, and she was definitely from my old life. I remembered Sora saying something about the Door to Darkness…wait, that's it!

"I remember you! We met in the Door to Darkness, remember?"

She looked more confused than ever.

"You were lost. You couldn't remember anything then either. You said you were looking for somebody. You said you were looking for a way out."

"Uh, no. No, I don't remember. You look awfully familiar though."

"I was transported there because you set Terra free. You caused me to be stuck there, so we stuck together, remember that?"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember a thing, huh?"

"Well, Danielle's been helping me recover bits and pieces, like the big black creatures."

"Oh, those are the heartless. Only the Keyblade has the power to truly destroy them."

"Okay." She didn't seem to understand. I touched her forehead, and saw her thoughts for a split second. They were clouded and murky. Then I was forced out almost immediately.

"Wow, no one's been able to escape my mind reading skills that fast. You must've had some serious mental discipline." I commented.

"Well, I'll see you around." She said as she left, and that was it.

Danielle led me to my quarters, where I would be sleeping, and then she led me to a briefing room. They were planning to attack the sky sanctuary! I couldn't believe they had enough firepower to break through, but they believe they do. As soon as I got time to look around, I went into a narrow passageway where no one was. "Hey!" I whispered. "Pit, they're going to attack the sky sanctuary."

"Got it."

I went back out, and no one seemed to notice. I noticed it was nighttime, and I went to my quarters. I put my head on the pillow, and fell asleep.

The next couple of months, I've prevented many serious injures by warning the good guys about the attacks. I've also made a good friend out of Aqua, and I eventually started coaxing Terra out of his shell, so I became friends with him too. Soon, they started going out, and they were very happy together. Then Terra became suspicious that we had a spy, so he upped the patrols.

Then one day, they were planning yet another attack. Since Aqua decided to stick with me today, I couldn't tell the good guys. Finally, she let me have some privacy in my quarters, and I repeated the message. "Hey, Pit, another attack."

"Okay, and thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, hey how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Who're you talking to?" I heard Danielle's voice from the doorway.

I turned around. "Oh, uh, no one. What are you doing here?"

"Don't change the subject, you know I hate that."

"Yes, and you also hate water. Hey, have you ever gotten over that?"

"Stop changing the subject." She came toward me. "Now who were you talking to?"

I covered my ear, where the com device was.

"What's behind your ear?"

"Nothing." I responded quickly.

She reached for it, but I moved away.

"What are you hiding?" she snapped. "You're not…" she trailed off.

"What? How could you think I'm the spy?"

"Then what's behind your ear?"

"Uh."

She reached for it again while I wasn't paying attention, and trying to figure out what to say. She moved my hand, and pulled out the com device.

"You are the spy!" she accused.

"No I'm not." I said quickly.

"Then why do you have a com device?"

"Uh…"

"I'm going to tell Terra." She said as she walked toward the door. I got to it first, and locked it shut. "Get out of my way." She ordered.

"Sorry, but I can't let anybody know about this. Let's keep it our little secret."

She summoned her Keyblade. "You are sabotaging our plans! I can't let you get away."

I summoned Brightcrest. "I don't want to do this Danielle. Give me back the com device."

She came at me, and we had a fierce battle. I eventually got the upper hand, though, and knocked her off her feet. I hit some of her pressure points. She breathed really hard, and a giant burst of fire came out of her mouth. Huh, so that was the opposite of my ice breath.

Anyway, I blocked it, and came toward her. I bonked her head. Then I swung down hard at her head to knock her out. My blade went right through her though, and she turned transparent. Then I felt something hard hit my head. I turned around, and saw Danielle watching me get up. I swung at her again, but my blade once again went through her. I heard laughing, and turned toward its direction. I saw Danielle sitting on my bed. She grinned.

"The triple Afterimage technique."

I leaped for her, and did a series of very complicated attacks, which put her to the ground. "Huh, I always was the better fighter."

"You may have brawn, but I have the brains."

She flipped something from her sleeve, and it sent an electric shock so powerful that it knocked me out.

When I woke up, my hands were bound by rope above my head, and I was also bound by the ankles. I saw Terra pacing and Danielle was at the edge of the room.

Terra noticed I was awake. "So, it was you, the whole time."

"Duh, you didn't figure it out by now? You stupider than I thought." I mocked.

"This isn't a game."

"You know, for a second, I thought I coaxed you out of your guy shell."

"You know, for a second, I didn't suspect that it was you who sabotaged us." He retorted. "Don't you realize by now that they're bad news?"

"Don't you realize by now that they have other things to do than babysit us?"

"They let humans fight, and be killed. They could do something to solve the universe's problems. They could-"

"They have enough trouble trying to find replacers, keeping people fed, and defeating power-hungry dictators like you. They created you; don't you think you should be a little grateful?"

"They are the dictators. They treat us like dirt, and keep everything for themselves."

"So they have nice food, so what? Your point is…"

"My point is that they need to be stopped."

"If they lose this war, the universe would collapse, and leave everyone to die."

"If they lose this war, then no more people will be sacrificed to be their host."

"What did you say?"

"When gods assume their true form, the host perishes, and no one can save them like Aqua did me. They will turn into heartless from the darkness that manifests in their rotting heart. You didn't know that, and you joined us?"

"Lies, no more lies!"

"It's true." Danielle called.

"Shut up!"

"So, now that we have you captive, where is the weakest part of the 'sky sanctuary'?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Oh, you will, unless you want to kiss your godly powers good-bye."

"You wouldn't…"

"We would."

"You won't get anything out of me."

"Very well then…"

I felt an electric shock, and it totally drained me.

"There goes one."

"I'm not telling you diddly-squat!"

I felt another shock. "That's two." I felt another, another, and then another, and then another. "There's three four five and six."

By that point, I didn't have the strength to speak. Then Terra summoned his Keyblade. "Must we do this the hard way?"

He swung, and I braced myself. I felt no pain however, I only heard a girl yelp. I opened my eyes to see Aqua standing in front of me, protecting me.

"Aqua, get out of the way."

"No. She may be a traitor, but she's still my friend."

I eyed some containers that Danielle was carrying. They had yellow lights in them. Then my vision turned yellow. "I want them back!" I yelled. My voice seemed to have more power, more authority.

I broke free of the bonds, and let out a huge explosion, which knocked out everyone but me. I grabbed the containers, opened them, and my normal power returned. I had my powers back. Next time, they should destroy them immediately. Then I picked up Aqua, and Danielle. "Palutena, please bring us back." I pleaded.

A bright light engulfed us, and the next thing I knew, we were in the sky sanctuary.

Pit and Pittoo rushed to us. Me and Pit carried Danielle and Aqua to the medical center. I restrained Danielle, but left Aqua untouched. I checked Danielle's sleeves, and found her shocker. Then I left them there.

Then we met Pittoo talking with Palutena. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we get information from them."

"Please don't hurt them. Aqua's my friend. She protected me. Danielle's my sister, I can't hurt her."

"Fine, but if they don't talk, we get it out of them the hard way."

I nodded, and headed for the hot spring until Pittoo confronted me. "Hey," he greeted. "You friend is causing trouble in the medical center."

I got up from my near cat nap, and shook off any water I had on me. Then I headed for the medical station. I found Danielle screaming and struggling to get free. I held her down until she realized it was pointless.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked cautiously.

"Why do you care traitor?"

"You're still my sister."

"I'm your clone."

"Whatever. Listen, you have to tell me what you know about what they're going to do, or else they'll beat you until you're within an inch of your life."

"Let them, my lips are sealed with super glue."

"I just wanted to do what's best for the universe."

"The gods are wrong for the universe!" she snapped.

"No they're not. Could you stop yelling? You'll wake up Aqua."

"She should wake up to help get us out of this trash heap."

"You used to like it here."

"That was before I saw the truth."

"That's an opinion."

"It is not." She said very immaturely. "You're the one that's blind."

"First, that's very insulting to me since I was once blind, and second, I didn't call you blind in the first place."

I heard a yawn, and I looked over to Aqua, who was looking around confused. From what I saw, she never looked scared, only confused. "Hey Aqua, how are you feeling?"

"Where are we?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"We're on the 'enemies' territory.' I said making air quotes with my fingers.

"Why?"

"I need one of you to answer me."

"No." Danielle immediately said.

"What do you need?" Aqua asked.

"What is Terra planning to do? When is he going to attack us?"

"Aqua!" Danielle hissed. "Don't tell her!"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't remember."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll come by to check on the injuries you'll soon have, but don't expect help." I said that last part, more directing it to Danielle, because I could tell Aqua wanted to help.

I went back to Palutena. "I couldn't get them to talk. Could you please give me more time?"

"I'm sorry. I know you care about them, but we need this information if we are to survive in this war."

"Please, at least take it easy on Aqua. She's gone through enough losing her memory and all that."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Why don't you go write a book, or do anything to take your mind off things? It'll help."

"Okay." I said half-heartedly.

I trained with Pittoo. He was pretty good. But, he wasn't good enough to beat me. He was out of breath before I even broke a sweat. "Ha, maybe you would make a better rival."

I wasn't listening. Every time my mind wandered, I thought of them. The Keywielders and their plans. Now that I'm not their member/spy, we have no way of knowing when they're going to attack.

I went to the medical center, and checked on them. Danielle wasn't even awake, passed out from the pain, but Aqua seemed to escape with only a couple bruises and scratches.

"Did you tell them anything?"

She nodded cautiously.

"Good, then they won't hurt either of you anymore."

She didn't seem to hear me. She seemed distant. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

At this point Pit and Pittoo came by. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect compared to her." She said, motioning toward Danielle.

"Speaking of which," Pittoo said. "She looks like she's nearing consciousness."

I heard Danielle whimper, before slowly opening her eyes. She made a slight movement with her hand, and winced in pain. Whoa, that does not happen. Danielle doesn't wince unless it's to be funny, or to be overly dramatic. It must hurt really badly.

"Aqua…" she started.

"Don't talk. Save your energy." I ordered.

"I didn't ask you. I want to see her."

I helped Aqua off her bed, and onto Danielle's.

She examined her for a minute, and then Danielle let her head fall back a bit. "Oh good, you're okay."

She let her head fall into the wall behind the bed, and she screamed in agony. I wanted to comfort her, but she would push me away, and cause even more pain to herself.

Once she stopped, she got a blank look on her face. She didn't talk for a while after that. I offered her food, but she yelled "I don't want any pity from the gods!"

Then finally, she spoke again. "You know, I've been thinking." She started. "Neither of us is right."

"How so?"

"We want to destroy the gods, which would bring destruction, and you want to rid the universe of Keywielders, which would cause the heartless to eat up every single world, which would cause chaos."

"Hmm, I see your point, but neither of the leaders will listen."

"I know."

"Then, what do you propose? You know what? Never mind that. Just rest, you need to conserve your energy until we can get you to the hot spring."

"That's sounds nice." She whispered as she drifted off.

I turned to Aqua. "So, you want to go to the hot spring?"

She smiled a shy smile. "Okay."

We rested there for a while, and then I took Aqua back. After that, I went to Palutena. She was arguing with Pittoo, again.

"What is it this time?"

"She thinks we should evacuate because of an attack that we planned for."

"Their armies are too powerful to control, or to defeat. You take Aqua, and get out of here. The rest of us will hold them off."

"What about Danielle?"

"She says she wants to stay."

I left without saying another word, and grabbed Aqua, then I teleported down to the ground. We were in the streets, and immediately I started to feel dizzy. It seemed Aqua felt the same way, and I saw her pass out onto the ground before I did the same thing.

When I woke up, a woman that looked like Aqua was watching me. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, where did you teleport us?"

"I teleported Aqua."

"I am Aqua. You should look at yourself." She said as she held up a piece of broken glass. I looked in it, and saw a girl with long, flowing blond hair, and flawless skin. I realized it was me, but I looked older. I looked at Aqua. She had long blue hair that curled up a bit when it stopped at her shoulder blades.

"Hey, Aqua, I thought you didn't like to have long hair." I joked.

She felt where it ended. "Aw, crap."

I felt weird, as if surging with power, or authority, but also very vulnerable somehow. I looked around. We were in a dark alleyway, with a run-down shop in it. I looked like it went out of business a long time ago. When I looked past the alleyway, I saw an abandoned city, with several guards carrying Keyblades patrolling the streets. There were even ones with jetpacks patrolling the air.

A guard noticed us. "You there, where are you IDs?"

"What IDs?"

"The IDs that you have to have or you'll get arrested, and I don't like to play dirty."

I recognized that voice. "Sora?"

"You will refer me as sir, or soldier, not Sora."

"Hey, what's gotten into you?"

"Your IDs, now!"

"Sora, we're your friends. Don't you recognize me? It's me, Alyssa."

That sent him on a whirl. "What? That's impossible. Alyssa was murdered ten years ago."

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone in the 3rd person, when they're standing right in front of you. Besides, I wasn't murdered."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Sky blue with a hint of teal, why?"

"What is something only Alyssa would know?"

"How about the fact that I lost my memory, broke my Keyblade, and was caught in a war between the gods, and the Keywielders."

"Okay, now I know it's you. How did you escape? It was so real."

"How did I escape from what?"

"Ten years ago, you were captured at your base, and then you and the two angels were executed separately."

I touched his forehead; I immediately found the images of my death. They were vivid, and terrifying, but that's all they were, images."

"Okay, I know the problem. Sora, did they capture you at any point?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They lied. They never killed me. They implanted images of my death into your brain."

"Hmm…"

"Wait!" Aqua said suddenly. "I am completely lost here. Who won the war?"

"The Keywielders did. Notice that it's dark, it stays that way because the goddess of light, Palutena, perished."

"What about Etro?"

"She abandoned us in our time of need. I don't care about her."

"That's saying you don't care about me…"

"Why are you working for people who did this?" Aqua asked, changing the subject.

"Because of Xion. She's so feeble and unstable now that she won't even talk to me. I provide for her, but I needed more money, so I joined. Kairi, I don't know where she is and Riku…"

"What about Danielle?"

"She can go die in a flaming hole!" he snapped. "She's with them. She does horrible things for them."

"Please, forgive her, it's probably just an act, or-"

"She murdered Riku!"

"W-what?"

"She murdered Riku in cold blood while he was tied to a stake, and she was smiling!"

"I-I-No! I don't believe you!"

"First she cut off his legs, and then his arms, and then his ears, nose, and mouth, but she left his eyes. She did that so he could see people laughing at him from the horrible thing she transformed him into. See for yourself. Xion still watches the tape, over and over again, and then cries her heart out. I want to rip Danielle's heart out to show her how cold and black it is before she dies!"

"You're lying!" I yelled before he clamped his hand on my mouth.

"Sssshhhh! You don't want to attract any guards." He said as he took his hand off. "Come on."

He walked off, and we followed him to a small apartment for two. "Xion, I'm home!" he called.

No one answered. He walked into a bedroom, and we found her still rather small form huddled in the bed watching the tape. I saw the hideous thing that he was right before he died. I turned off the tape before I could witness anymore.

I sat on Xion's bed. She buried her head in her pillow. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." She didn't come out. "It's me, Alyssa."

She still didn't believe me. "It's okay." Sora reassured her. "It's her, not…uh, her."

She came out a little.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys."

"How did you get here?"

"Uh…"

"We're not sure." Piped Aqua. "We kind of…passed out, and when we woke up, we were ten years older."

"I see. It might be because they're experimenting with a broken time machine. It might be causing fluxuations in the space-time continuum."

"I see someone did their homework, for once."

He didn't even crack a smile.

"Oh come on, why won't you lighten up a little bit?"

"We're in hell, that's why." He snapped, and then he went into another room.

I sighed and turned to Xion. "Well, I'm sorry for ultimately causing all of this."

She pulled the covers over her head. I sighed, and went to talk to Sora. I need to know what happened to Faith and the others.

"Um…"

"Go away." He growled.

"What happened to Faith, and Quint, and the others?"

"They're captured for standing up in your defense, or lack-there-of."

"What do you mean?"

"They probably have no idea why they're being held captive. You said that your death was fake, right? I bet they never told them, or showed them why."

"What about Terra?" I heard Aqua ask from the doorway.

"Oh, the brunette? He's captured too, but he doesn't want to come out. He talks about you a lot. He says he wants to see you."

"How do you know all of this if-"

"I normally work at their prison. The patrolling is for lower-class soldiers."

"But, you're not a soldier. You're a Keyblade Master."

"Yeah, well, not anymore."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I've been this way since Riku was murdered."

"Can you…take us to see them?"

"Why? You're only going to try and break them out, and I can't let you do that."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Fine, but there will be **no** funny business. The walls are soundproof, mostly because of the screams of pain that they let out because of the torture, so you can say anything you want."

We arrived the next day. A soldier stopped us. "Identification, please."

"Hey, she's second-in-command, and you think she needs ID?"

"Oh, s-sorry madam."

He let us through, and Sora led us to some cells. There was one large one, which was our destination. Faith, Quint, and Fang were hanging by chains from the ceiling, and their ankles were also bound by chains.

He opened the door, let me in, and closed it again. I walked to them. I shook Faith. Her eyes shot open. She shivered, and looked at me. Her eyes immediately turned very fearful. "Please, don't hurt me…" she whispered.

"I won't hurt you."

"You'll hurt my friends, or anyone who gets in your way, even Alyssa!"

"Are…you talking about Danielle?"

"Who else would I be talking to, murderer?"

"It's me, Alyssa."

"You murdered her!"

I cut her chains. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. I touched her wrist, and she stiffened, and then moved on contact. I tried again. This time I pried her hand away from her leg, and I checked her pulse. It was going way too fast, even for a superhuman.

I forced her to look at me. She squired under my stare. "Look at me, and tell me I'm here to harm you and Quint and Fang."

"That won't be necessary."

I turned around. I saw Danielle. I ran to her, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank Etro, you're alive. Everyone said you murdered me, and a whole bunch of other people, and you're still working for the Keywielders, and-"

"I am."

"What?"

"Sorry about this."

She punched me hard in a stomach pressure point. I crumpled to the ground, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I too, was chained up. Danielle was standing right in front of me. "What's with you? I thought we were sisters."

"We used to be sisters. Now, there only needs to be one of us and both of us know who that will be."

"…"

"So, I'll keep you here until we both shrivel up and die. Also, you're my new punching bag, because my old one's liver is broken." She punched me in the face. It gave me a bloody nose.

"What happened to you?"

"I gained power. Those with power seek to use it. I am using it right now."

She launched a flurry of hits to my body, legs, arms, and face. I got several bruises, but I didn't care at the moment, because I was more concerned about why she was acting this way.

"Huh, you hit like a girl."

"I am a girl!" She growled, and launched another flurry of hits, which were starting to hurt more and more.

"What do you call that a punch?"

She summoned her Keyblade. "Listen, I don't like to play dirty so-"

"Humph, you fooled me."

She pointed her Keyblade at Faith's neck.

"No, no, please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want, I promise."

She slowly lowered her weapon from her neck, and willed it away. Then she continued using me as a punching bag. This continued until either she saw I didn't have the strength to talk anymore, or she just got bored, and she left. I sat there, trying to catch my breath, when an explosion went off.

It nearly deafened me it was so close. The door burst past me, and a man with spiky light blond hair came in with a sword bigger and heavier than he was.

He came to me, and cut my bonds. He caught me, and lowered me down. I barely heard him ask "Are you okay?"

I couldn't talk at the moment, so I just stared at him.

I don't know whether it was intentional or not, but another explosion went off, and his hand collided with my neck, knocking me out.

When I woke up, I was tied to a bed. The blond guy with spiky hair was watching me. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything. It must've been the stupid explosion.

I gave him a confused look. He reached, and touched something on my ear. Then I could hear perfectly fine. "So, why were you chained up? Did someone break out, and do that to you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Who was the escapee?"

"…huh?"

He face-palmed.

"Could you run by everything again?"

"We are-"

"-a rebellion."

"And we-"

"-captured me for information."

"You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"No, I get that part, but why am I tied up?"

"You're the one who murdered Tifa, Riku, and many others."

"She killed Tifa too?!"

"You killed her."

"No, I didn't. I'm the original here! I'm the good one."

"Huh?"

"She's my clone, created over a decade ago."

"B-but she killed you when you were captured. You can't be alive."

"No, they implanted images of my death into everyone's brains. Now where are my friends?"

"You mean the blue and brown haired girl and boy, and the other prisoners?"

"Yes, where are they?"

"They're resting. The blue haired girl took quite a beating, and I'm guessing it was to protect you."

He untied me, and helped me up. This was about the time when my bruises were killing me. I walked two steps, and then nearly crumpled to the ground. The man helped me into another, larger room with all of my friends and Terra there.

Most of them were asleep, except for Terra. "Have you come to add insult to injury?"

"Huh?" I said the same thing I always say. I've been killing both the phrase and the word, huh? "Hey, it's me, the original."

"Hmm, impossible."

"Was my death in images?"

"No."

"Huh? That's the impossible thing in this conversation. Everyone else has only seen fake images."

"So? They have a bad memory. Or I could be lying"

I touched his forehead. He, like Aqua, forced me out almost immediately. He must've had the same mental discipline as her. Speaking of which, she stirred.

I looked at her for the first time since she got her wounds. She had bruises, cuts, gashes, a black eye, a broken foot, and both her hands were also broken. I just hoped they would heal soon. Her eyes shot open. "Too fast!" she gasped.

"Relax, it's okay, your safe, if you can call this safe."

"You can, this place is heavily fortified."

"Humph, not with me around it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Danielle will stop at nothing to capture me, including taking the lives of her friends. She will die if I die, so she has to make sure I don't die. I also know that she's planning to trick the leader of the empire, and take command for herself."

"How do you know?"

"I would do the same thing if I were evil, and in her position. So, Aqua, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, I could be better?"

"Yeah, I'll say."

I grazed her arm with my fingers, trying to heal her wounds. She only winced. I tried it again, confused. I got the same result. "Why isn't it working?" I asked myself.

"What isn't working?"

"My powers, like being able to heal any wound except broken bones, or whip marks on contact with my hand. They aren't working, why?"

"They set up an anti-god field. It's like the anti-magic field they use to block out other powers, like magic. They set it up so no god can overthrow them, ever."

"Then we have to destroy it."

"Ha, that's a tall order for a newbie."

"I am not a noob, I never have been. By the way, I never got your name."

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Well that's depressing. Anyway, where is it?"

"Well, um…"

"Do you at least have a prisoner?"

"Yeah, he's Danielle's boyfriend."

Cloud led me to a dank prison cell. There was a young man who looked a little older than me. His hair was dirty blond, and it looked messy, and windswept. He was kind of handsome. No, I have got to snap out of it.

He turned to look at me, and he smiled. "So you did come to break me out."

"Sorry, but I'm the original."

"Huh?"

"So, are you going to remind me where the anti-god field is?"

"Uh…"

"Huh?"

"What's the original?"

"Never mind that, just tell me where it is."

"Hmm, Danielle, you're not one to forget things. You have, like, and insane memory." His face turned to that of annoyance. "You can't be Danielle. Nice try, but I'm not falling for your stupid tricks."

Okay, there goes plan A.

I grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Listen, you do not want to piss me off right now. Tell me where it is, so I can murder you girlfriend, now!"

"You know, you're not very good at persuading people."

I summoned Brightcrest, and pointed it at his neck, though I would never outright murder someone. He didn't seem fazed. "Oh please, I've had my heart been broken twice now." He summoned his own Keyblade. The guards started to come to get him, but I held them back because I recognized his Keyblade. It was Lost Memory.

I stepped back in surprise. He thrust his hand out and yelled "STOP!"

Then I couldn't move. He walked circles around me. "Humph, did you take me for a fool? I'm not as gullible, or immature as I look you know."

"…"

"Now, what should I do with you? Should I kill you now? Should I use you as a hostage to get out myself? No, if I killed you, Danielle would die too. Maybe I should just leave you like this, and make you a present for Danielle. That sounds like a good idea."

"…"

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea."

I heard the door be broken down. He pointed Lost Memory at my throat.

"HASTE!" I heard Cloud yell, and then I could move again. I knocked his Keyblade away, and knocked him back onto his bed. I put him into handcuffs. Cloud grabbed my hand, and put something in my hand.

"There, now you can shock anyone that gets in your way."

Then I grabbed the boy's shoulder, and searched for Danielle's aura. I found it, and teleported to it.

She looked really shocked when she saw us. She summoned her Keyblade. I held Brightcrest up to the boy's throat.

She chuckled. "Oh please, you can't even kill a fly, let alone Ven."

It was true, but I had to bluff her. I pushed a little on his throat. Then she got serious. "Don't do it Alyssa. You'll die if you do."

I felt something poke my back. I turned my head, and saw two guards pointing their Keyblades at my back. I growled, and kicked Ven towards Danielle, and then I teleported behind them, and knocked them out.

Then I took out the shocker, and zapped both Danielle, and Ven. They were knocked out cold.

I slung Danielle over my shoulder, and grabbed Ven's shoulder, and then I teleported back. I threw Ven back in his cell, and went to the control center with Danielle.

"So, what do you think we should do with her?"

"We need a small room, with sensors, so that if she tries to teleport and/or break out with her Keyblade, the room will become electrified."

"Lucky for you, I think of everything. Follow me."

He led me to said room, and I threw her inside, and then I went in myself.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get her back on the good side. Now, close it, and lock it. Make sure no one can get out, unless I say so."

He did so, and I waited, and waited, and waited…and waited. Then, finally, she woke up. She groaned, and shook her head. Then she looked around in alarm. "What, are you claustrophobic too?"

"N-no."

"Well, you better get used to it. We're staying in here until I think you've helped us enough."

She quickly tried to teleport, but as soon as her fingers touched her forehead, both of us got a nasty shock. I didn't really feel it all that much, probably because it's better than all of the being dunked that I've had to go through lately.

"Don't even try to run away. As soon as you try to teleport, or summon your Keyblade, this room becomes electrified, and trust me; I can take a lot more than you."

She backed up into a corner, and brought her knees to her chest. Then she wrapped her arms around them. I wanted to comfort her, but she would've pushed me away anyway.

"So, where is this 'anti-god field' I've heard so much about?"

She didn't answer.

"Talk, now."

"I-I d-don't remember."

"Cut the crap already. We need that thing inactive."

She shook her head. She looked so helpless, and so innocent. No! Snap out of it! She is not innocent. She murdered Riku.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because that would risk my position." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I've been planning for this since I was made."

"You were planning to take control of the entire universe?"

She nodded.

"You would never be able to do it. No human has the power to rule. Only gods do."

"…"

"You didn't have to be evil."

"…"

"You didn't have to be the evil one."

"It was what I was made to do."

"You were meant to be a slave, but you didn't. You could've been a good person. You could've-"

"No."

I sighed. "It's impossible to reason with you!" I snapped. "You never listen. You always act so cocky. You won't listen to reason. You-"

"-are just like you."

"Huh?"

"I was made as a clone of you. I have the same personality, the same figure, the same abilities, everything."

"What happened to my sister?"

"I got power. I never wanted to kill Riku, or Tifa, or any of the others but it had to be done. I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. Cloud, I want out."

The door unlocked for enough time for me to slip out, and I closed the door before she could even get up.

"Send Ven in there. I want to see what happens."

I looked on the monitor. Danielle was crying now.

"Ven, I'm so scared."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Don't worry. You're safe. I'll protect you." He responded. He pets her hair, and all of this lovey-dovey crap.

I went to see Aqua, who was training with…no. Sephiroth.

I summoned my Keyblade. As soon as he saw me, he too readied his katana. We charged each other, and fought. We didn't get far. We pushed each other back, and then we were about to charge each other again, but then we heard someone yell "STOP!"

Luckily, it wasn't the spell, so both of us could still move. Cloud ran in-between us, and took out his sword, split it in two, and blocked both of our attacks.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at me.

"He's bad news. He tried to kill me, twice!"

"Like it or not, he's on our side, so you two have to make up."

"Who said I was on your side?"

They both walked away. Aqua put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. He's cool."

"You're not the one who was impaled by him."

Then, we heard several bangs. Then, a whole bunch of things teleported in. They were…me?

I got ready, but they immediately overwhelmed us, and I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I was being dragged by Danielle, except there were two of them. They threw me into a room with more copies, which held my arms so I couldn't get away. Then one of them took out a…snake?

Great, that's just great.

They held it up to my face. It hissed. Then it quickly lashed out at my face. I don't know where it bit me, because as soon as it made contact, my entire face burned. It let go after spitting something into my wound. Then they held it up to my sword arm. The same thing happened there and then again with my leg.

After that, I lost all feeling in my body, and I didn't have the strength to keep my eyes open, and eventually, to stay awake.

When I woke up, I felt funny, like I was drunk. My head was really foggy, and I was vaguely aware of the pain engulfing my body. My arm was bandaged, and my leg was propped up on a pillow, and also bandaged. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember why.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I looked around, and saw two of everything. When my vision finally focused, I saw Danielle sitting next to me on my bed. I looked around, and saw that I was now in a cell.

I shook my head as a delayed reaction to her question.

"I'm sorry. Despite my recent actions, you're one of only two things I still care about, the other being Ven."

"…"

My head hurt. I felt like eating pie.

I groaned.

Danielle dabbed her finger in something, moved my hair, and rubbed said something right next to my eye. It really burned, and ached at the same time. Then she dabbed her finger in the stuff again, and rubbed my arm, and then my leg. Both had the same painful feeling.

As she did this, I examined my hand. Wait, I have a hand? Whoa, far out. I started nibbling on it. It was taken away from me.

"No, no, you can't eat your hand."

"Hey," I whispered. "Terra, I have to tell you a secret."

"But I'm-"

"I have the Key."

"Huh?"

"I have the Key to everything. I'm cursed with eternal knowledge. Sh, don't tell Danielle, she'll get jealous."

"I think you've had one too many types of tequila."

"Also, Danielle isn't a clone. She's an alternate dimension form of me." I started feeling woozy. "I can tell you…anything."

"Listen, I just need you to rest, okay?"

Just then, someone else walked in.

"Aqua? No, you're Ventus. You know, you, Terra, and Aqua used to be inseparable."

Both of them doubled. "I see all four of you, so you can't hide."

I started saying nonsense.

I think I saw Danielle crying, but I'm not sure. Maybe I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I couldn't, so I kept babbling on about nothing.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually, my head started to clear up. When it did, I was alone. I felt something in my hand. I looked at it, and everything came rushing back, including the pain.

It was the Crystal Kingdom Key, the original. It granted eternal knowledge but also the pain of a thousand millennia of wounds, battle scars, and deaths. All of the pain goes to your head, and everything around you becomes irrelevant.

I have committed far too many sins against Etro to be let go, so I am the carrier of the Crystal Kingdom Key. It is a blessing, and a curse. It represents light and dark, with knowledge and pain. You obtain everything, and you lose everything.

I screamed as loud as I could, and I held my head. The pain gets worse and worse, because every second, someone else gets hurt, somewhere in the universe.

"Etro, please! Rid me of my torment!" I pleaded. "I've paid for my sins in 200 years of torture, please release me!"

Everything came to my head. Images of the future, of the past, unanswered questions, everything. They all come to me. Then I passed out.

I woke up in Etro's domain. The pain was gone. This was my relief.

I went on my hands and knees. "Please, Etro, forgive me. I have atoned for my crimes. Please, release me from my torment!" I pleaded.

"I will decide when you have atoned."

"Was everything about me being the goddess…?"

"It was an illusion, yes."

"Then why do I have powers?"

"I have chosen to give you strength. You will obtain the one's your other has, but no more. I took away your memory as relief. Now you must pay me in full."

"Please, I can't take it. Please just kill me."

"You won't find relief in death."

"It will be better than disturbing my friends in life."

"I will give you an opportunity."

"Huh?"

"You must bring back the gods, all of them. Then I will see that you are a good person, not the trash I cursed 200 years ago. Then I will forgive you."

"Must I go through the pain while I complete this task?"

"No, I will show mercy. If you fail, you will receive none."

Then I passed out.

When I woke up the Crystal Kingdom Key was gone. In its place was Brightcrest. Danielle and Ven were watching me. "What happened?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, I remembered."

"What's that mean?"

"I remembered the sins I committed against Etro, and then the Crystal Kingdom Key returned to me. It grants infinite knowledge, and never ending, unbearable pain in your head from millennia of pain every single person in the universe has ever gone through."

"Listen, I think your head is still foggy, and it was a dream. I think you just need to rest."

"No! It was real. It is real. I have to bring back the gods."

"Sorry, but we'll have to stop you from doing that."

"It's either that, or another 100 years of torture."

I hopped to my feet. I felt woozy, both from the venom of the snakes, and the fact that my brain is still recovering from the rush of information. I swayed on my feet, and started out, but Ventus and Danielle blocked my path.

"I have to bring them back!"

"That's not going to happen." Ventus replied.

I tried to push past them, but 2-on-1 is not good odds. I summoned Brightcrest. They summoned their Keyblades. Instead of fighting, I flipped out my own shocker, and knocked them out cold. I took the keys off Danielle, and locked them in, while taking out any guards that got in my way. I recognized this place. It was the place with the gravity room. That means I know where I'm going.

I went to a map anyway, and located the time machine. Unfortunately, it wasn't stable, or finished, but oh well. I went there, but it was heavily guarded. I ran in with light speed, grabbed it without looking at it much, and ran out. Then I made my way outside. No way, it can't be this easy.

Anyway, after that, I teleported back to the rebel base. The others looked shocked. It was around this point that the venom caught up with me, and I started feeling dizzy.

Aqua, I think, helped me to a bed, or something, but soon I passed out. When I woke up, everyone was staring at me. The venom sucked the life out of me, but I got up anyway.

"We're bringing the gods back." I said bluntly.

"That's a tall order."

"Don't worry I planned everything out. First, why haven't you left, Sora?"

"They set up a force field, I thought I told you."

"Whatever, then we need to take that out. I think I have an idea where Kairi is, since Stephan, Ally, and the other Alyssa are nowhere to be seen. She must've gotten them out."

"What about after that?"

"Then, we have to take out that anti-god thing. I need my powers if we're going to win this thing. After that, you fix the time machine." I pointed to Cloud.

"Why me?"

"It'll make you look smart."

"So, um, when do we start?"

"As soon as everyone's ready."

I went to check on my friends. Quint shot bullets at me with his eyes, while Faith looked terrified.

I sighed. "You guys are never going to believe that I'm the original, are you?"

"Prove it."

I summoned Brightcrest. They seemed to understand. After they started believing me, we talked for a while. I explained our plan, and Quint offered to help. He seemed to be well enough. If nothing else he would serve as a meat shield. I agreed, but Faith was worried she might never see him again.

I informed him of our plan, and we took off, once everyone was ready.

It seems they had been preparing as well. There were heavy defenses, and when we tried to go through the air vents, it had lasers in it. Instead, on the outskirts of the base, where they couldn't see us, we had 16 soldiers dig a path through to the base. Then, I cut a hole big enough for all of us to get through.

We entered as silently as we could, as fast as we could. But we were met with an army. I finally saw the leader of this thing.

"Welcome to our humble abode."

"That's an understatement, Vanitas."

"I say let's get this over with."

Both lines charged, and that included me, but I just pushed through until I got to where no one noticed me. Soon, Cloud joined me, and we went to the most heavily guarded area.

We took out most of the guards, until we came to Danielle and Ventus. They were guarding a strange machine which I could only guess was the barrier.

"Hey Cloud, how strong are you?"

"Stronger than you, without your powers at least."

"Oh, so you can take both of them?"

"Sure, no problem."

He dived into them, and they were caught off guard. I guess they thought I was going to attack. Anyway, I sprinted past them, and came to a large room, with a gigantic machine in it.

I looked for an off switch, but there was none. Instead, I slashed the crap out of it.

Then I went to check on Cloud, and his fight…or lack-there-of.

Both Danielle and Ventus were on the ground, and Danielle had a gash across her eye. I picked her up, and Cloud ordered everyone to fall back. We narrowly escaped some guards.

We went to the base, and I set Danielle down. "Why did you bring her?"

"She still cares about me, so I should return the favor."

I started tending to her gash, when she jumped. "Too fast!"

"It's fine. It's only atonement."

Well, that leaves everyone accounted for. Wait, where's Aqua. I searched around, but I found nothing. I started getting worried, and then terrified. I ran back to Danielle.

Where's Aqua?"

"She's probably awake by now, and going through the torture." She said nonchalantly. "Nothing you can do anymore."

I slapped her. "Hey, that's our friend."

"My only friend now is Ven, so leave me alone."

I forced her hands into handcuffs, and left her. Soon, we left. I stuck to the small group with Cloud, Quint, me, and a couple others. We always kept Danielle in the middle, so she wouldn't run away.

When we came to the point of no return, we took a break.

"Hey," Cloud began. "Why don't you sit this one out?" he asked, referring to me.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you let us take this one out?"

"What?"

"I said we'll take this one, so you can watch her."

"Uh, okay."

They left then. We waited in silence, and then we waited more, and more, and more. It turned darker really fast, signaling evening. That was odd. Shouldn't I have my old strength back by now?

Then, I heard footsteps approach. I turned, and saw the group with tattered clothes, breathing heavily. "We're sorry, we couldn't do it." Cloud said in between breaths.

"Ugh, I knew I should've gone with you!" I complained.

After about an hour, I stood. "I'm going to destroy it."

"What makes you think you could do it if we can't?"

I ignored him, and left. However, I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I glared at everyone, but then I noticed something. "Where's Danielle?"

They all rubbed their heads. "I'm not sure. She must've escaped."

"Then we have to go after her."

Quint yawned. "Come on. You know you and everyone here is exhausted." He pointed out with something in his voice. I don't know what it is, but it made me feel so tired I could hardly move. "Why don't we go back a get a good night's sleep?"

I felt like obeying him. I shook my head. No! I have to stay focused if we're going to win. "We have to take out the machine first."

"No we don't. Come on, _little _sister."

There was something in his voice that was unusual, something sinister, yet gentle. It made me want to do what he says so bad. "O-okay."

We started off, but then I remembered something. "Wait, what about Aqua?"

"She'll be fine. Let's go."

"B-but Danielle said-"

"Danielle can't be trusted. You know that. Let's go home." Quint offered his hand.

I took it, and as soon as I touched his hand, all energy drained from my body. I crumpled to the ground, and Quint carried me. It made me even more tired. Soon, I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of alarms. The alarm was for a new prisoner coming in. I wondered who it was, so I got up and checked to find an unpleasant surprise. Faith was being dragged off to the security block.

"Stop it!" she demanded. "Get off! I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me!" she looked at me. "Alyssa, Alyssa. Tell them to get off of me. I have to tell you something really important. If I don't, we'll all die."

I hesitated. What if she's gone insane? I told them to let her go, reluctantly. She pulled me into a separate room. "Okay, Alyssa, there is something wrong with Quint. He's way too laid back for our situation. He even offered to give me a massage. He does not do that. It's like he's trying to take me away from the war, like he thinks I'll mess it up. You have to believe me. He's a spy!"

I thought about it for a moment. He did act strange, but he had a point. All of us were exhausted. Plus, everyone agreed with him, so…

"Guards!" I called.

Faith's face turned horrified. "Alyssa, what are you doing? I'm not going crazy, I swear!" by now they were dragging her out. "You have to believe me! I'm not lying!"

Her voice faded into the prison block, and into a cell. Her distant screaming could be heard. I noticed Quint observing the whole thing. He had no emotion on his face, no sadness, no disappointment, nothing. I walked up to him. "I'm sorry." I said bluntly. "I know how hard it is for you."

"Hmm." is all he said.

"So, what do you think we should do first, rescue Aqua, or destroy the machine?"

He slouched. "Can we rest more?"

That's odd. Normally, he would stalk off to sulk. Oh well, maybe he's just become more used to losses with how many he's taken.

"Uh, no, we have to win the war."

"Come on." He whined with that same…aspect in his voice.

"Okay, fine, for one more day, but that's absolutely it."

After about three weeks…

My eyes fluttered open. Ah, another bright sunny day of rest and relaxation. I shook my head. No! We have to win the war! I took a shower, got dressed, and was on my way to breakfast, when…

"She's surprisingly stubborn to control." I heard Quint say in a hushed tone. "I'm having trouble keeping her in check."

"Yes, I agree." Cloud added. "We should throw her in with the other one."

I heard a beeping sound.

"Report. Is your infiltration successful?" I heard the voice of Vanitas ask.

"Yes, Master, she suspects nothing…yet."

I backed up to the wall. Oh my God, they've been controlled all this time? When did they-I knew I should've gone with them to destroy the machine! I ran to the prisoner block. On my way there, the alarm went off, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, to be met with a hilt to the head, knocking me out.

I woke up to Faith patching up the wound. I lurched forward, but felt really dizzy from the head wound. "Hold still." Faith ordered.

When I did, I didn't feel any better, but that was the case for most head wounds. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Faith. You have every right to be mad. I was so stupid for falling for their act."

"It's fine. Now, because of your stupidity, we get to rot here for the rest of our lives."

"Not if I can help it."

I summoned my Keyblade, but I immediately got a nasty shock that made me keel over. It didn't stop until after I willed away my Keyblade.

"You shouldn't do that. You know Cloud thinks of everything."

I noticed a collar on my ankle. I picked up a spare rock, and banged on it. I got the same shock. I wondered that, if I could speed up my movement, could I speed up my heart rate?

I tugged and pulled fakely, speeding up my heart rate, until it looked like a straight line. I fell over, faking death. Two guards came in, and then I bashed their brains. Faith shot up, we both ran toward the exit. However, Faith got caught again. I made it out though. Faith yelled for me to find Aqua, and get her to help, and then they put a muzzle on her.

I ran into the woods, away from any patrols. I stopped to catch my breath. Then I searched for Aqua's aura. It was very weak, and very far away. I teleported there. I found her on the ground, in a reinforced, but not against me, cell, and she was really beat up. She had both of her eyes cut, her hair had blood in it, her arm and leg were twisted in a weird way, her other limbs seemed out of place, she had several whip marks, gashes, bruises, cuts and there were signs that she'd been electric tortured.

I didn't want to shake her, so I just teleported her out of there. Then I twisted her arm back the right way. Her eyes shot open, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. I clamped my hand on her mouth. "Sh, it's me."

I twisted her leg the right way next. She stayed as quiet as she could. Then I relocated her other arm and other leg, and that was about all I could do without my powers. I helped her to a nearby stream. She didn't like it, but she dunked her head in it, and I got all of the blood from her face and hair. Then we talked.

"How are you doing?"

"Terrible, you?"

"Better, but not by that much."

"You look perfect to me."

"Yeah, but we are on our own now."

"What happened to the-"

"They're now mind-controlled. We have to either get out of here, or get them back somehow."

"I can't help, unless you wait, like, a month."

We both heard irregular footsteps coming our way. After that, we saw Danielle stumbling through the woods. She was carrying her Keyblade in a limp arm, and when she wasn't leaning on something to keep her balance, she held it tight. She had a lot of bruises and cuts, and I saw one of her shoes was burnt off, and the burns showed on her foot. There was also a "too big to heal" gash in a diagonal pattern on her face. It made her left eye and nostril pretty much unusable.

Soon after, we heard more footsteps, and gunfire. Many almost hit her. I pulled her, and she yelped, so I put my hand over her mouth. Aqua dragged herself behind a tree, and I dragged Danielle behind another. Multiple soldiers pounded by. As they went further into the distance, Danielle growled. Then, my hand started to burn, and then the burning increased 100 fold. I removed it, and she blew a gigantic wave of fire from her mouth.

Soon, she collapsed. She must've used her last bit of energy with that attack. Wait a minute!

Blowing fire from her mouth is a godly power, right? But the anti-god thing is still active, isn't it? I guess there's one way to find out. I grazed some of her bruises and cuts, willing them to heal, and they did. Hmm, that's strange.

I checked one more time around the tree, no guards. "Okay Aqua, it's safe to come out."

"I'm not sure I have the energy."

I blew on my hand with my freeze breath, but it didn't work. Instead, I dealt with the pain, and dragged Danielle to where Aqua was lying. "Hey, Aqua, why don't you get some rest? I'll watch our backs."

"I'm pretty sure you mean that as 'do it or else so I can think'." She said before resting her head on the ground.

I waited for a long while. Then Danielle woke up. She moaned, and groaned. Then she cried out in pain. "Sh, sh, it's okay. You're among friends."

She glared at me. "You're the reason I'm a traitor!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

There were tears in her eyes. "Your friends. They let me go. When I got back, everything was normal for, I don't know, two weeks. Then I was called up to command. They played a recording of one of us saying that I would try and trick Vanitas, and take power myself. They tortured me for being a spy, and then they scheduled me for execution. When I tried to escape, th-they-" her voice wavered. Then she balled into my arm.

"I-it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"Th-they murdered Ventus…I've been on the run ever since, not getting a night of sleep, or relaxation." She forced herself to her feet. "I have to keep moving."

She started to walk off in that same irregular step pattern, but then she stumbled, and fell into the nearby stream. She cried out in pain again. I rushed to her side, and pulled her out. I healed her cuts and bruises, but she didn't look like she felt any better.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I don't know. It feels…loose."

She let me gently take her arm. She was right it felt very loose. It was like there were no bones in it. Wait, is that possible? I think that's the answer…

"Does it feel like it doesn't have any bones in it?"

"Yeah, it's like there's nothing left but nerves and muscle."

She winced, and held her arm in extreme pain. I dipped my burned hand into the stream, but it only burned more. "You know, you can always come to me for help."

"Yeah, but not me."

I turned to Aqua, who was wide awake, and listening intently on our conversation.

"Aqua, we used to be friends." Danielle commented, still teary eyed.

"Yes, yes, but that was before you nearly killed me on several occasions, and did most of this to me." She snapped, motioning to her wounds. Speaking of which, I went ahead, and healed her cuts and bruises.

Danielle stood again. "I'm going."

"Look where it got you last time."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" Aqua mocked.

Danielle growled, and her eyes started to glow yellow.

"Let's take it down a notch."

"Sorry, _little _sister, but that's not going to happen."

I turned around, only to have a knee connect with my stomach. I keeled over in pain. I looked up, and saw the whole gang, including Faith. All of them were smiling wickedly.

I jumped back. "Come on guys, fight it!"

"Master Vanitas is the only one who gives us orders now."

"Nothing personal…"

They all charged. I summoned my Keyblade. I tried to freeze breath them, but they blocked it. I couldn't use the explody thing, because that would hurt Danielle and Aqua.

I leapt to a tree. They followed, and kept up the pressure. At one point, they knocked me from my perch, and nearly slaughtered me. Then my eyes glowed yellow. I plunged my fist into the ground, and gigantic roots entangled the group. It completely drained me, and after they got free, they looked ready for round two.

This would be so much easier if Sora and the others were here. Wait, where is Sora?

"Oh Alyssa." He called.

I turned in the direction of the call. He had Kingdom Key up to Aqua's throat.

"Not cool man, not cool."

"Now, are you going to be a good little girl, and do what the Master says?"

I growled, but I dropped my Keyblade. I was handcuffed, and blindfolded. I was led to their base, I guess. Wherever it was, it made my legs and feet tired. After we stopped the blindfold was taken off.

We were in my own personal hell, with many people who want to murder me, giving me death glares, with my friends leading me to my certain death.

They tied me down to a machine. Then Vanitas walked in. "Good my pupils. You are dismissed."

They all left. "So, how are you doing?"

I glared at him.

"What? Do you wish to get right to the point?"

I nodded.

"Very well."

He pulled a switch, and a green orb lowered from the ceiling. I wondered what it was, staring at it.

I stared at it for a long time. It made everything else seem irrelevant. Then, suddenly, the green light disappeared. I was untied. I hopped to my feet. "Thank you, Master Vanitas, for showing me that you are superior in every way."

"Will you do exactly what I ask?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. You will 'aid' the rebels, while gathering information for us. Cloud will be there. He is a traitor. The anti-god machine will be fixed and running by the time my next order will come. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"But first…"

He summoned his Keyblade, and struck me on the arm, effectively breaking it. I cried out in pain. "Master, what are you-"

"SILENCE! This is merely for realities' sake. We have to make it look like you were tortured."

"Yes sir…"

He struck me several times, in multiple places, like the legs, abs, and many other places. He always made sure I had enough strength to run though.

When he was finished, I was wrecked. He made me run to where I last remember seeing them. I found them sitting around. By that point, I collapsed. They all gathered around me.

Then next thing is something that I can't describe the feeling for. Cloud kissed me. It made me want more, but it was much unexpected.

For the next three months, I healed, did what I was told, and I am now Cloud's "girlfriend". I try to avoid it though, because it would never work. Then one day, Master Vanitas said…

"It is time. Kill Cloud."

"D-do I have to?"

"Yes. He is a traitor, and he must pay."

"Y-yes sir."

He was, at that point, leaning against a tree. Oh, I healed by the way. I summoned my Keyblade as silently as I could. I swung, but he turned around and ducked. He leaped to his feet, and unsheathed his sword.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry. Master Vanitas, he-"

"You…you work for them."

"Yeah, I do. Now, you're going to die!" I yelled with anger in my voice.

I charged him, but he was right when he said he was better than me. He was faster, stronger, and better. He never attacked back. It ignited my anger even more.

"What's the matter, are you scared?"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"You had no problem with it before!"

"That was when I was being controlled, like you are now."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Snap out of it!"

"Why don't you be a man and just attack?"

He frowned, knocked my Keyblade from my hand, and struck my leg at blinding speeds. I fell over.

"Snap out of it!"

I growled, and re-summoned my Keyblade. It felt off-balance though. I looked at it with horror. It was the Crystal Kingdom Key. The pain returned, and so did the knowledge. Everything kept saying the same thing.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The amount of voices hurt my head so much, I actually passed out.

I dreamed I was in Etro's domain. "Please Etro, tell me the truth." I begged. "Who should I believe?"

"Cloud is right."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, there is nothing else to it."

"W-why did I ever doubt you?"

"It was him. You have to stop him."

"How? He's faster, stronger, and better, like Cloud is."

"You'll figure it out."

And with that, I woke up in the real world. I groggily lifted my eyes open to see Cloud looking at me. "Are you back on our side?"

"I-I think so."

I kissed him, knowing that it could work now.

"Is it real this time?" he asked. I nodded.

"Can you go fetch the time machine? I know you've repaired it by now."

"Uh, I need to make sure you're on our side first."

"Vanitas is an asshole."

"Okay." He pulled something out of his back pocket. He put it in my hand. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to go back to the past to go back to go back to the future."

"Uh…"

"I'm changing things."

"Okay, will I ever see you again?"

"Oh, um, I hope so?"

He kissed me one last time. I dialed the date into the machine, and then, everyone was gone, including Cloud. I miss them already. Since in this time, the anti-god thing doesn't exist, I healed my leg, at least so I could fight.

Then I searched for Palutena's aura. I found her organizing an army. I teleported there. I found her yelling at people. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"You know those two girls you sent away? I'm one of them."

"You're crazy."

"Come on Lady Palutena, it's me, Alyssa."

"That's impossible, now go back to wherever you came from. I have to fight-"

"The Keywielders." I answered.

"How do you know that?"

"Um, I was your spy."

"Right, sure you were."

My eyes glowed yellow. "Do you believe me now?"

"Listen, I have more important things to worry about right now."

"Yeah, I have that handled, don't worry. Now, are you sure you don't recognize me?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Whatever, I'm going to the arena."

I thought back to however many years ago the older I took me down with a flick to her finger. I concentrated, and eventually found an inner power deep inside me. I put it all into my hand, and flicked. It sent, like, seven dummies flying. I laughed. "Woohoo, I finally got around to learning that!"

I kept practicing, and I got really good at it, so good, that I didn't even have to concentrate, I only had to flick my finger. I felt powerful. I went back to Palutena, and she was with the angel twins. "Um, who are you?"

"It's me, Alyssa."

"Wow, you grew like 4 feet in about 20 minutes."

"Yeah, you were a little girl. Now you're an adult. I just hope you act like one."

"I will make no promises. I can only stay for a little while. I have to go back to the future after I change history, and change everything back to normal there too."

"How does that make any sense?"

"It doesn't but that's how it works."

"I see. Well, here they come."

I heard thundering footsteps. Terra was leading them. They all looked rested, well fed, and ready for battle. I, on the other hand, am wearing a skimpy top, and short shorts. I'd say they're better equipped.

Palutena's army was just as fit as the other, except with more variety of species, and in smaller numbers. The two armies collided, and a fierce battle ensued.

I personally searched for Terra. I found him taking care of some centurions. I leaped at him. I wasn't going to attack, but he pointed his Keyblade at my neck. "Terra, you don't want to do this. This will end very badly for you."

"How would you know? Who are you?"

"I'm the one that's telling you the truth, that's all you need to know."

He studied me. "There's something familiar about you."

"Okay, listen, I came from the future, and at the end of the war, you are going to be brutally tortured until I come to get your sorry ass out of jail. You'll end up that way whether you win or lose."

He smirked. "Why would I trust an enemy, and a spy, Alyssa?"

"How did you-"

It was too late; he rose and swung his Keyblade down. I blocked, but he was strong.

I flicked my finger, and him and several others went flying. He hopped back up. He brushed some dust off his shirt. "You and me, one-on-one, away from the chaos?"

"Why can't you listen to me? I'm trying to save the future!"

He pulled my arm away from the fight. I didn't object, because now I could hear myself think. He got ready to fight, again. "Terra, don't you ever want to see Aqua again?"

"That's a lie. You kidnapped and murdered her, along with Danielle."

"No we didn't. Danielle is still here, resting. Aqua's in the future. We went there together, and then I used this time machine to come back."

I took out the machine. He merely leaped at me again. I didn't have time to block after putting the machine away. I hit me square in the eye. Thank Etro it was with the butt of the blade.

"Why does everyone hit my eyes?"

"They're your weak spots."

I flicked my finger again, and it sent him back into the battle.

Okay, I was sick of fighting. I willed Palutena's army to not freeze, and I froze the rest. I picked up Earthsickle there (Terra) and went to the hot spring.

Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit met me there. As he thawed out, I took a cat nap. I woke to Terra's groaning. I draped a towel over him. He pointed his Keyblade at my neck, again.

"Calm down big guy, I'm trying to save your butt."

"Liar."

"Prick."

"I'm leaving."

"What makes you think you can leave, when you're a prisoner?"

I pushed him back down.

"Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"It's to save the planet. Besides, Aqua would like it."

I noticed Pit sleeping. I shook him. "Huh? What's up?"

"Hey, watch him for me."

I stood and left to the infirmary. I saw Danielle resting. I picked her up, and went back to the hot spring. I lowered her in. I noticed Terra watching me. "So, um, how is Aqua doing?"

"Not good." Was my simple answer. "Near death." He looked almost grief-stricken. "Yet…she still manages to stay lighthearted."

"Are things any better there?"

"What do you think?" I snapped. "Every god is dead. The world is in chaos, and everyone is scared half to death of a power-hungry empire because of you!"

Why was I so mad at him? He was stroking Danielle's hair.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I threw him away from her.

I turned to Pit. "Make sure he doesn't escape, and the universe will fine." I said as I left to the ground.

I flipped out the time machine. I set it to two months after I left. I warped, sort of, and immediately after I landed, I was hit hard and fast in between the ribs. I fell to the ground, and looked up. I saw Aqua with her Keyblade stained with my blood.

I passed out before I could see anymore.

When I woke up, my hands were handcuffed, and thank Etro in front of me. I felt weird, almost sickly. I couldn't get my head to clear up.

I attempted to get up, but the pain in my ribs hadn't gone away. "What's with you Aqua?"

"I-I'm sorry, they have Terra."

"Huh?"

"I said they have Terra."

"I thought I…I…" I trailed off.

"They said that if I brought you to them, poisoned, they would give him back." She sounded sad. "They said I couldn't feed you, or do anything except wait for them to pick you up."

"But I'm your friend." I argued weakly. "Friends don't do this to each other, do they?"

"I'm sorry. The others have been…taken care of."

"What did you do to Cloud?"

"I ran away."

"Th-they're trying to trick you. They won't give him back."

"…"

"Please, help me…"

She did nothing, only cried.

We sat in silence for the next five days. By then my stomach was growling every two minutes. The pain in my ribs also hadn't gone away one bit. Then, they came.

They marched up to us, Vanitas and his soldiers. They put me on a stretcher. "There, I gave you her, now give me back Terra."

"…no."

"What?"

"Now that you have nothing to barter with, you cannot decide what happens, so…"

They threw a giant net over her, and it sent waves of electricity through her. They dragged the net, without getting electrocuted somehow, and they all went away. Aqua, why did you have to be an idiot?

I fell asleep before we got to our destination. When I woke up, I was on a dirt floor. I was no longer in handcuffs. I remembered my stab wound, and didn't even try to get up. I felt really sick, but that's because I'm POISONED. I'm sorry, I won't get over that.

I looked around while stretching my neck. I was in a cell, that had a bed, sink, and toilet, and I was with…Terra. That's just great. To tell you the truth, he looked like he worried about me.

"Are you okay?" he asked sternly.

"Why do you care?" I spat weakly.

"You saved me from a lot of pain and suffering, back in the day."

"Why do you remember that?

He stared at me blankly.

"What happened?"

"Aqua attacked me to save you."

"Hmmm, she was tricked again?"

"Yeah."

He ripped off part of his shirt. "Here, you're bleeding."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"You're such a teenager." He mocked. He started wrapping it around the wound. "You smart-ass. You haven't grown up one bit since we were friends, which was when you were what, ten?"

"I was thirteen, ass jack."

We chuckled, but I groaned from the pain it caused to my POISONED wound.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm dead anyway."

"Huh?"

"Aqua's Keyblade was poisoned, and I can't get my hands on an antidote."

I heard footsteps behind us. I saw Vanitas. "How are you doing?" he asked evilly. I glared at him. "How's the poison treating you?"

"You just wait and see!" I snarled. "Aqua will come and break us out and then-"

"Aqua will no longer be of any threat."

I heard more footsteps, and a moment later Aqua appeared. "Master Vanitas, you wanted to see me?"

"No…"

"Yes, little girl. She's a model student. She never even thinks about anything except serving me. Now, get up."

"Sorry, big guy, but I can't."

He unlocked the cell door. Terra didn't make any kind of move to escape, which was odd. Vanitas came in, and dragged me by my hair. Then Aqua forced Terra out as well.

They took us to a large, circular room, with Danielle lying in the middle. They put us in chairs. The whole gang was here, them being Faith, Cloud, Quint, Sora, Xion, and Fang.

Vanitas walked over to Danielle, who was desperately trying to run. He pulled her back, and beat the crap out of her. "Little girl, why do you still try?"

"Because I know that they will fight to the death."

"Correct, some people have been able to slip free of my control, but you are the only one who resists me, and I hate it when people resist me!"

He continually slashed her with his Keyblade.

"You used me, you hurt my friends, and you killed Ventus. I'll never serve you!"

Terra looked ready to burst, but he stayed put. Vanitas continued to torture Danielle. It went on for as long as maybe ten minutes, though I suspected that it went on far longer than that before I was captured. "If you won't give in on your life, how about hers?" he pointed to me.

Then her eyes glowed yellow. Wait, that's impossible. She started to glow with power. Vanitas tried to slash her, but his Keyblade shattered on impact. She held her hand out, and Vanitas nearly flew into me, but Danielle appeared in front of me, and blasted him back.

Then she held both of her hands out, and smacked them together, and then Vanitas didn't move, didn't breathe. He was dead, finally. Danielle fell to the ground. The others looked confused. "We're free! We're finally free!" Fang yelled happily.

Cloud came over to me. "I've seen you at your worst now, I guess."

"What about Danielle?"

"I not concerned about her right now. I'm more concerned about you."

"I need an antidote."

"I know who has one."

We turned to Aqua, who was having a happy reunion with Terra. Cloud walked over to her. "An antidote, now."

Aqua pulled a bottle from her pocket. "Give her this twice a day for a month, and she'll be fine."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Um."

"Give me that."

He took out a pill, and placed it on my tongue. It didn't make me feel any better, but I trusted Aqua.

All of the others were asking Danielle a million questions. Then, the craziest thing happened. People randomly popped up. Starting with the least expected person…Riku. Then Ventus and Tifa, and then the angel twins. Then so many more.

"Alyssa, why don't you get some rest? We'll get everyone back to the base."

I made no objections, I only fell asleep.

When I woke up, the poison's effect retracted a little bit. Cloud and Quint were sitting around me. I found that my wound was finally properly bandaged. They soon noticed I was awake. "How's Danielle?" I asked.

"Not good, but she'll live."

"I want to see her."

"Neither of you are in good enough condition to get up."

I ignored them, and sat up with still much pain. Cloud sighed, and picked me up. He carried me into another room. Danielle was alone, nearly in enough pain to scream.

She looked a little comforted when she saw me. Cloud set me down, and left us to be alone. "You look better than me." She commented, but quickly stopped talking, and held her ribs.

"You don't have to talk."

"No, I just can't have too much air in my lungs, or they'll expand to hurt my ribs."

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible, I can't feel my legs or arms, I can't see out of my left eye, my hands feel like jelly, I can't even tell if I have feet anymore, my ribs can barely have any pressure of them, and my ears were nearly sliced off."

I stayed silent. It looked like talking was totally draining her.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered fakely cheery.

I raised one eyebrow.

"No, talking is draining me so much that I…ooohhh." She passed out.

"Cloud." I called.

"Uh, j-just a second."

"Well, who is it, me or her?" I heard a girl yell from outside the door.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know?!" they yelled.

Cloud opened the door, and he was followed by Tifa.

"Tifa, could we please talk about this later?" Cloud asked, almost annoyed.

"Why? So you can go and sulk?"

"No, so I can take Alyssa back to her room, and take a shower because I reek."

"Um, I'm sorry, but this is probably my fault."

"You're damn right it's your fault."

I was taken aback by Tifa's outburst.

"On second thought, why did you even have to come back? It would've been just fine without you."

Cloud picked me up, and we left Tifa.

As soon as he put me back down, my stomach growled. Cloud sighed and shook his head. "What?" I asked. "I haven't eaten in, like, a week."

"We just got out of that big emotional argument, and you're thinking about food?"

"Yes, because I need food, bad."

He left, and came back with three plates of steak, salad, and spaghetti. I gulped it down as fast as I could with me still recovering.

"Mmm, I'm stuffed."

"Sure you are. Well, I'm going to go settle that thing with Tifa, okay?"

"Listen, um, I want to go with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She's kind of pissed at you for me being interested in you."

"And your point is…?"

"Ugh, fine."

He picked me up, again, and we went to Danielle's room. We found her talking with Tifa, who was crying her eyes out.

"I-I just don't w-want to lose them." She sobbed before noticing us.

Cloud set me down on a chair in the corner.

"Listen, Tifa. It's not that I don't like you anymore. I just found someone else. I hope we can still be at least friends."

"I don't want to lose you guys." She sobbed as she hugged him.

He hugged back.

"Tifa, we're sorry, but we're still a little shocked that you, Ventus, Riku, and the angel twins have come back."

"Wait, Ventus is back?"

"Yeah, but we don't think you should see him. In your condition, you might get a heart attack."

"I want to see him."

"He wants to see you."

"Then let us see each other!" she raised her voice, but fell back in pain.

Cloud sighed. "Fine, just don't freak out."

He left for a minute, and came back with Ventus. He rushed to her side. "Hey, uh, long time no see?"

"You guys, and girls, know that it's been, like, a week since Ventus was 'killed', right?"

"It felt like an eternity to me." Danielle said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm here now, and we can be together, like we both want."

"I would like that."

"So, now everyone can live happily ever after, right?"

Wrong.

Well, it's been about three weeks. I've recovered, for the most part. I still feel weak and sickly, but I don't have to be carried anymore. My never ending appetite is back at full-force too.

All was well in the world, before the Keywielders came back with a vengeance. They started another resistance movement. This time, however, Terra, Ventus, and Danielle are on our side, because they've seen the error of their ways.

They rebuilt the anti-god thing. You have no idea how annoying it is.

See, one day, I was walking with Cloud to command. However, it wasn't really Cloud. I'd walked right into a trap. I didn't even know what hit me when they knocked me out.

When I woke up I was being restrained by two guards, and since I still felt really weak, I couldn't fight back. "Hmm, I have you this time, my little girl."

The man who said that stepped into the light, and showed his grizzled face. That's Xahanort. He's the new leader of the Keywielders. He calls me his little girl, though I have no idea why. And no, he's not my father.

"Tell me, what do you know about them?"

"What do I know about whom?" I asked innocently.

I felt a shock go through my body.

"Let me ask you something different then. What do you know about darkness?"

"It's the most evil thing in the universe."

"How do you figure that?"

"It's the thing that spawns Heartless and Nobodies."

"Darkness is where the universe was created, was it not?"

I stayed silent.

"I would like to know the full truth of that…theory, and to do that, I need you to cooperate."

"You can take your theory, and stick it up your-"

"Insolent child!" he sent another shock into me. "You will learn respect. You will do as I say, and you will summon the Key to Everything."

"How do you know about the Crystal Kingdom Key?"

"You will bow down to me, no matter how much it hurts!"

He sent shock after shock into me. I actually thought I was going to die. He stopped eventually, getting no results, and threw me into a cell. I looked up and saw two familiar strawberry blond girls staring at me.

"Lightning…Serah…"

I grazed Serah's face to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Who are you?" they asked.

I felt myself get pulled from them. "No! No! Please, help!"

They did nothing.

Xahanort grabbed my throat, tight, and slammed me against the wall. "Summon it, now!" he yelled in my face.

I shook my head. He summoned his very evil looking Keyblade, and sliced open my poisoned wound which pretty much made my entire body numb. Then he sliced open my arm, and then my leg. The pain cut right through the numbness.

"Summon it!"

I passed out before I could make up an insult.

When I woke up, Serah had a needle in my arm. I squirmed and twisted and turned, and tried to pull it out with what little strength I had, but Serah held it in. "Take it out!" I demanded. "I hate needles!"

"Yet you fight with swords."

"That's different, now take it out."

I felt myself be held down by Lightning.

I realized it was pointless, and stood still. She sewed it up, and did the same for my other wounds. "Just like old times, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About 13 years ago, you treated me and my friends from their wounds, remember?"

"No, I don't." Serah replied.

I turned to Lightning. "You remember Danielle, don't you? She's the girl you made friends with while we were healing."

She shook her head.

"Why don't you guys remember?"

"All I remember about you is that you were thrown in here three weeks ago."

I felt an explosion. "Hmm, here comes the rescue party. I was unconscious for three weeks?"

"Yeah, we've been warned of intruders for a while now."

"Why do they tell you this?"

"We have nowhere to go. We stay here of our own free will. They provide food and shelter for us."

"Well, why don't you come with me? We would provide food and shelter for you."

"Okay, but if you try and trick us, I will personally murder you."

"You've nearly done that before Lightning, so I'm not really intimidated."

Just then, Xahanort and some of his pawns came in and dragged me away. They threw me inside a big room that had to have been at below freezing temperature on the Celsius degree. I don't know if I structured that right.

Anyway I sort of hugged myself to stay warm. I heard several locks lock and then I looked around. I saw that they had a thermostat, as if to taunt me. I felt more explosions, but disregarded them for I was now focusing on what to do about Xahanort. Before I knew it, I heard an explosion right next to me, and then I heard a knock on the door.

"Um…hello?"

"Yeah," Cloud responded. "This lock might take a while to unlock so…will you be alright for the next, oh, I don't know, week?"

I thought to myself "Ugh, how am I ever going to survive? I'm in practically a bikini, and I'm in below freezing temperature."

Yet I responded "Yeah, I wish I brought something to read. Could you hurry up though, I'm freezing."

I tried to cast a fire spell, but it went out immediately. I heard all kinds of buzzing for the next week. After about a day I curled up in a ball to try and stay warm, try being the key word. I couldn't stand without leaning on something or someone, and I don't even know what this did to my system. This would be a good magic trick, staying in this temperature for a week, except taking a cheap way out, like taking turns with a double or something. Oh wait…

After about five days, my powers went wacky, and out of control. Like when I would sneeze, I would freeze the hand I used to cover my mouth. Of course it wouldn't thaw out until Cloud got the door open, but that's later, I have more explaining. And by powers going wacky, I mean my blizzard spells would come out of my mouth, thunder out of my ears, etc.

Anyway, I couldn't control my powers, or magic. Hell, I could barely keep from summoning my Keyblade. Also, I could not sleep if my life depended on it, because of the bitter cold. It kept me awake, but I could barely keep my eyes open.

Then, finally, then door opened. Cloud came in with a torch, but it burnt out. He came to me, by the way I'm in a far corner, and touched my forehead. "Man, you're freezing, literally."

I only managed "So are you" because as soon as his hand came in contact with my skin, it froze over.

He ignored me, and picked me up, not seeming to care that it was freezing his body. He got me out and onto a stretcher. They carted me out, but I raised my hand to stop them.

"Lightning, Serah, in a cell. Get them out." I whispered.

He nodded, and gave some orders to Ventus and Terra. Then they took me out. They immediately took me to a hot bath thing. However, when they lowered me in, the whole thing froze, and it took them, like an hour to pry me out.

I pulled Cloud close to me, thinking of a possible solution.

"Hot spring, Sky sanctuary, ask Danielle." I used very small phrases to conserve energy.

He carried me to her room, using a fire spell to melt off the ice afterwards.

"Danielle,"

She woke up. "Huh? What'z it?"

"What is the sky sanctuary?"

"Oh my god, what happened to you Alyssa?" she asked, completely ignoring Cloud. "You look like you have a hideous disease or something."

I smiled to tell her that I'll be okay, if she answers Cloud.

"Oh the Sky sanctuary was the headquarters for Palutena when the Keywielders were still trying to take over. You can only get there through Instant Transmission."

"And…only you two know that trick."

"Yep, so me and Alyssa will go up there, and go to wherever she wants to go there."

"Aren't you still bed-ridden?"

"Why do you think the security camera is blocked all the time?"

"…"

She threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and then grabbed my shoulder.

She teleported and we landed in a run down version of the place. Still she dragged me to the hot spring. There we found the angel twins soaking. They greeted us warmly, and seemed concerned about me.

They lowered me in and…take a guess what happens, I triple dog dare you. Well this might shock you a little bit, but it froze. They pried me out, while Pit looked on in shock and awe, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "My hot spring! What happened to it?" he demanded.

"Uh, have you ever heard of fire?"

"But that could take weeks!"

She shot a Firaga spell and it melted instantly. Pit looked relieved.

"Well that didn't work. I would try my fire breath, but it might burn you." I must've looked confused. "They took down the no god thing when they broke you out, didn't they tell you? Speaking of which, where's Palutena?"

Just then, the whole place looked like it looked like ten years ago, except in the present. Well technically it's our future, but…just forget it.

"Try the fire breath."

She tried…and guess what? It froze. The funny thing is that it got frozen on her tongue, so she kept making funny sounds. Then she melted it with more of her bad breath. (She just slapped me because she saw what I wrote about her.)

Soon, we gave up, and she teleported us back. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had an awesome idea in my head. I figured out how to control the Crystal Kingdom Key. See, with me alone, I can't control it. But what if there were two of me? Do you follow me?

Luckily, they didn't take me out of her room, and she was awake, watching me. I motioned for her to come to me. "Idea, hold your hand out. It'll hurt your head, a lot."

She did so, not fully understanding. Then I summoned it, and she looked horrified. Still, she trusted me enough to grab hold of it. She writhed in pain, and held her head. Me, I've gotten used to it, but my weakened state makes my mind more vulnerable, so it still hurt just as much.

Then I kind of…focused on it, and one voice stood out. "Why do you continue to use me?"

After I heard that line, I passed out, still holding onto the Keyblade.

When I woke up, I was in the presence of an old man. "Why do you continue to use me?"

"Are you the Crystal Kingdom Key's spirit?"

The old man nodded.

"I would like to control you, to make you serve your purpose as a Keyblade. I would like to use you in battle."

"Why should I trust you when you work for her? She cursed me inside that infernal device, and now I cannot escape the pain of eternal knowledge."

"Trust me, I share your pain, and you don't mean Etro, do you?

"I do mean that witch."

"She's not a witch, though I can't say I haven't thought that about her before, but let's be friends. We can work something out, right? You look like you've been alone for a long time. Please, let's keep each other company."

He contemplated this. "Very well. I will give you my services, but I will never forgive Etro for this curse. You will no longer feel pain when you gain all knowledge."

"Thank you. Don't worry I won't let you down. Man, but now I have to go back and wait to heal, maaaan, that's boring."

"Do not fear, you are healed. Just don't do that again."

Then I woke up, and I felt perfect. I summoned the Key (that's what I'll call it) and no pain came. "Yes, awesome sauce!" Then I felt an explosion. "Aw man, well, it's time to show them what we're made of! Yeah, let's party!"

Timeskip: 3 months later

"So, my little girl, how does it feel to be the Damsel in Distress?"

"Trust me Xahanort, I am not a damsel. I'm far from it."

'_Come on Cloud, hurry up. I can't stall much longer._'

"I have heard you have learned to control the Key. How does it feel?"

Just then, I felt all of my strength return. Cloud and Danielle have done it.

I formed pure energy in my hand. "It feels great." I replied before sending him back into a wall, leaving his guards behind, but they were no problem. I summoned lava from my hands and spun around, melting them. Then as Xahanort was coming toward me, I shot a lightning bolt at him. He blocked and pointed his Keyblade at my neck. I made my hand be surrounded by psychic energy. I used one finger, and overpowered him, knocking his Keyblade away.

"Point that pea shooter someplace else." I mocked.

He smiled wickedly, and shot his dark energy at me. See my energy is light powered, and his uses darkness. I jumped over it, and pointed my finger like a gun, and shot several small pink orbs of energy surrounding him. Then I forced them all to dash and explode into him. I call it the Hellzone Grenade.

Anyway, he leaped over it, and several more of my attacks. Man, for an old guy, he sure is agile. Pretty soon, since this was just to buy time, I ran for it, easily outrunning him, and sealing a ton of doors behind me with my super speed.

Anyway, soon I came to the rendezvous point with Cloud and Danielle, and they were combating Vanitas. Yeah, he's back, Xahanort resurrected him.

Luckily, he wasn't nearly as strong as Xahanort, so I just shot him with energy and he was blown out of the room just in time for a lockdown. Cloud and Danielle turned around.

"It seems I am always saving your ass." I said to Cloud.

"Yeah, well, it is an ass worth saving."

We leaped into each other's' arms, and kissed a little. Danielle came over. "Hey there, good to see you." We hugged. "How was your solitude in training?"

"Well, as you can plainly see, it's paid off. I could take both of you out in one shot."

"We're going to test that out when we get back."

When we did get back after blasting our way out, I reunited with everyone that I'd missed on my three month trip to train, and let me tell you, I teared up a little, I was so happy. Those people included Tifa, Pit, Pittoo, Quint, Faith, Fang, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, (who still doesn't like me), and everyone else.

However, the first place I went, before anything else, was my very own, private hot spring! Yes, Pit got me addicted to these things from the moment I went in ten years ago after I was tortured, and poisoned.

After resting did I reunite, and then I went to H.Q. They said I could rest from my rigorous training. Thank Etro is all I can say to that, because I am exhausted.

However, I rounded up all of my friends, and dragged them outside because the training room is too small. We held a tournament. Actually, it was a free for all, but we usually picked teams when we played. I for one liked to stick with Danielle, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, though I don't like Ventus, and I decided to go solo this time to test myself. Quint usually stuck with what was left of his group, which was him, Faith, and Fang. And Pit stuck with Pittoo because they can fly.

We started, and I levitated up high to search. I found the angels immediately, and shot them down with a couple of thunder spells. Then I saw Cloud and Danielle fighting side by side, and I saw my chance. I shot a mild, yet big blast of energy, and sent them both to the ground.

"I told you I could get you both in one shot." I called before summoning Brightcrest to make it fair, to some degree. Basically, I beat all of their butts, easily, except Cloud, who was about as strong as Xahanort if not stronger if he didn't have dark energy. Plus he's younger, and hotter. He blocked every one of my attacks. It left us both exhausted and gasping for air. Then he moved too fast for even me to see, and attacked faster than I could block. Of course we use the flat part of our blades, so it didn't do any serious damage, but man, it hurt. It's like when you run, and then you fall flat on your ass.

"Okay, okay, I give." I said. I held up his arm. "Ladies and gentlebugers, I present to you the long going, super-fast, super strong overworld free-for-all champ: Cloud!"

Almost as soon as I started relaxing, the mission call went out, and my name was on the list. I was one of only two people. The other one was Ventus. Of fucking course. Anyway, we both reported, and were sent on a reconnaissance mission.

We walked out. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said as I grabbed his shoulder.

We teleported on the outskirts. We went in. "Okay, I'll go first; make sure there are no guards. You stay here and watch my back."

"How about I go in first?"

"Why?"

"You're obviously the better fighter, so if any guards come along, you'll take them out without attracting too many others." He said as he crawled into an air vent.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Is the coast clear?_" I asked through telepathy.

"Yeah."

I crawled though.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called telepathy."

"_It's called telepathy."_ He mocked through his mind.

"I heard that."

We turned a corner, and were met with about a thousand soldiers, led by Xahanort. "I thought you said the coast was clear!" I yelled at Ventus.

He smirked. "Sorry, it must've been too dark for me to see them."

"Why are you talking like that?"

He walked to the front line of soldiers.

"You see, I never changed. Didn't you realize that?"

"Traitor!"

"Witch."

I thrust my hand forward, and a burst of lava shot from it.

He held his hand out, and the lava stop dead, and it didn't melt his hand.

I widened my eyes, but then turned tail, and ran away. I punched right through the wall, and ran back to the base. I stopped to catch my breath. Then I ran to H.Q.

"Report, what happened?"

"Ventus, he's a traitor!"

"What?" Danielle exclaimed. "That's a lie!"

"He told me himself."

They all stood there, speechless.

"They have an army, and he's leading it to annihilate us."

"No!" Danielle yelled.

She ran off.

"Okay, we have a population to protect, an army to fend off, and a monster to destroy, Alyssa, you go deal with Danielle, everyone else, battle stations."

I walked to her room. I knocked on her door. A vine entangled me. "Go away!" she yelled from inside.

I shot a fireball at it, and it retracted.

I opened the door, and found her on her bed, under her covers, crying her eyes out.

"Danielle, I'm sorry."

"I said go away!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend was a lying piece of shit!"

She uncovered herself, and stared at me with rage. She was shaking, as if resisting the urge to strangle me.

I held her shoulders. "I'm going to ask you to calm down."

Her eyes glowed yellow.

"Please, I know what it feels like to be betrayed. Trust me, you'll get over it. Just calm down."

"No!"

I formed a ball of lightning in my hand, and held it in front of her face. "I said calm down!"

Her face turned horrified.

"Thank you. Now, please, will you help us?"

"No, I won't hurt him."

"Dani, he's an enemy now."

"I-I can't, I'll follow him to their side. Then you'll have to fight me."

I sighed. "Okay, stay in here if you want. I'll bring you food and drink and you can piss when need be. If you ever see him again, do not trust him."

I left her like that. I heard the battle alarm, and then silence, and then an explosion.

I summoned the Key, and went to where the explosion was. I saw the same army as before, except this time with Ventus leading it.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

"Where is who?"

"Where is Danielle?"

"You will not twist her!" I yelled back. "Charge!"

Everyone charged. I leapt into them. I started slashing through them, with non-fatal crisp cuts of course, but restrained from using powerful attacks like my lava shooter, so I don't drain my energy or kill too many people.

After I took out my fair share, which is a lot, I searched for Ventus. I found him, eventually, through all the mess, and he was combating Cloud, but Cloud was winning. I joined in anyway, and shot an electric bolt at him.

He turned and blocked it with his hand! WTF?!

I slashed his side, but he jumped over it, and swept me off my feet. Cloud pulled him away from me, and I hopped back up. We kept pressing him, but he kept blocking us. Then he knocked us both back on the ground.

By the time I got up, he'd vanished. I attacked a group of soldiers, but then I realized what he was doing. I ran straight for Dani's room. "Please, Danielle, come with me."

"N-no, Alyssa told me not to trust you!"

"Get away from her!"

Both of them turned toward me.

"Ventus, I'm going to give you one last chance."

"For what? Why would I go back to the losing side?"

"You would because of-"

"Alyssa, behind you!"

I was too late. I felt a hit to the head. The world got swirly. I fell to the ground, and looked up. "Xahanort…" I passed out.

When I woke up, my hands and ankles were bound to where I couldn't move yadda, yadda, yadda. I swear to Etro this happens every five pages. Oh well.

Anyway, Ventus and Xahanort were standing across from me. However, Xahanort left us alone. "I hate you." I told him, though he should've figured it out by now.

"I never liked you. Oh how I'm going to enjoy interrogating you."

"What did you do to Danielle?"

"She's safe, for now."

"You…you bastard! If you hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what? Face it; we won fair and square because you and your insignificant little team couldn't figure out that I was a spy."

"Raaaghhh!"

I struggled against my bonds as he chuckled evilly. Then he beat the crap out of me. A particular kick to my hip bone hurt a lot. He threw me to the ground. I tried to drag myself away, but he pulled me back. I got on my hands and knees.

"That's right, kneel before your better!"

"You (cough) shouldn't make me angry…You wouldn't (cough) like me when I'm angry…" I threatened weakly.

"We never liked you to begin with."

"We?"

"Yes, me and Ventus."

My fatigue got the better of me, and I collapsed to the ground.

"There, next is her boyfriend, heh heh."

My body tingled with anger. I sprung up, and screamed at the top of my lungs. I broke free of the bonds, and summoned the Key. I lunged at him; however, I felt a neutralizing shock wipe my power and consciousness away.

When I woke up, my hands were cuffed together with weird looking cuffs. Aqua, Faith, Fang, Terra, and Quint were in the same cell. I looked at myself, though I ignored the bruises.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"Why do you care?!" I snapped. "Argh, I'm going to murder them!" I snarled. I clenched my teeth in rage. I clenched my fists so hard that I drew blood.

"Ah, ah, what's happening to me?" I yelled. I was unusually angry, so much that it hurt my head a lot.

"I don't know Alyssa, this seems pretty normal for you." Quint joked.

"I going to rip your head off!" I started to get up, but both the pain in my hip bone, and the fact that they all held me down stopped me. I held my hip. Unfortunately, it got bloodied from my hands.

"We tried to pick the locks, but they're too encrypted."

"Why don't you use your Keyblade, you moron!" I yelled.

They all seemed taken aback by my anger.

"Haven't you realized that they've planned for that?" Quint yelled back. He grabbed my shoulders forcefully. "What is wrong with you?"

The pain in my head returned. "I don't know! Since they knocked me out, I'm so angry at everyone. What's happening?"

My anger returned. I screamed, again, broke free, again, and got shocked unconscious…again.

When I woke up this time however, I wasn't in the cell. I was in one of the interrogating rooms. This time, it wasn't me being tortured, it was Danielle. She was being suspended over a giant tub of water via a rope around her neck, and her feet were looked like they were telekinetically forced to stay on the edge of the tub so she couldn't support herself. I doubt she could in her mental state. Yeah, I can sort of sense their mental strength, sort of. If someone has been tortured, wavered, or completely turned around, I'll know.

The one literally pulling the strings was Ventus, and he was smiling. Danielle looked like she was crying her eyes out. "Ven, why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"I am no longer Ventus." He replied as he let go, and she plunged into the water.

I leapt up, ignoring the pain, and started to charge an attack.

"Don't even think about it witch, or your boyfriend is Swiss cheese."

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Cloud with a sword up to his throat, and he looked too beat up to do anything about it, though he still watched on in horror. As did I.

"_Please, tell me what to do to save both of my friends."_

"_You must wait."_

"_I can't wait, not while watching my family get tortured and I can't do anything about it."_

"_You must. Don't worry; your friends will pull through."_

I clenched my teeth to make it easier, though I could feel my anger starting to boil. I waited, and waited, and waited. I looked over my shoulder, and found Cloud gone. They must've gotten him out.

I made my way to Ventus, and swiftly knocked him out. The only problem is that this plunged Dani into the water. I cut her ropes, and pulled her out. She coughed a lot.

I helped her to her feet, but she pushed me away.

"No. I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't go back."

"What? You have to come back."

"I can't."

"I won't let you join them." I gripped her arm.

"You're…you're hurting me."

"Just come back with us!" I yelled, trying to control my anger.

"I can't! I won't!"

"You will!"

After I said that, she stop sobbing, stopped struggling. "Yes ma'am. I will."

She looked up at me and smiled. There was something wrong with her eyes. Then I realized they were the wrong color. They were blood red, instead of green.

"Okay, t-that's good."

She helped me walk away. We met up with the others outside. Dani still had her red eyes and smile on. The others noticed too. "Um, Danielle, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"Sir?"

She ignored him, and helped me to Cloud, who somehow still had enough strength to carry me back. I fought him, and he set me down. I grabbed Danielle, and shook her. "Please, stop acting like this."

After I said that, her eyes turned back to normal. She looked around, confused. Then she glared at me angrily. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at me, and then she ran off to her room.

I took a shower because I reeked. I mean jeez, I haven't taken a shower in twelve hours. I may be a megahuman, but I'm still a girl. Then I checked on Danielle. She was in her room, duh, and she was pacing angrily. She looked at me angrily too.

"Please, what did I do that made you so mad?"

"You mind controlled me! You idiot! Can't you control you own powers?!"

"I can do that?"

"Yes, I can too, you want to find out?" she threatened. She held her head. "Ah Etro, what's happening to me?" she yelled.

"Huh? This happened to me too." My head really hurt then. "What's happening to us?"

"_Danielle has been out of her dimension too long! Her absence is having adverse effects on both of you."_

"I have to get you back!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled.

Then the pain in our heads died down. "Why won't you come?"

"It was something he said."

"You mean Ventus."

"He said that he and Vanitas fused back together, and Vanitas got control of his body."

"So you want to separate them back, right?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I want my Ventus back."

"If you stay here much longer, who knows what it'll do to us?"

"If I go with you, back to my own dimension, will you promise me that you'll help him?"

"Yes, I promise. Just try not to get yourself hurt after you get back. I can't come with you, but you're strong enough on your own, right?"

"Okay, let's get some sleep."

We both fell asleep in our own separate rooms.

I woke up in a dream. I was in Etro's domain. "Etro, please, give me more time."

"Insolent child!"

"What?"

"You caused your punishment to be useless, and you failed at bringing the gods back so I can kill them myself!"

Her image flickered. Then her radiant form disappeared entirely. It turned into that of a horrible demon.

"If I can't punish you physically, I'll kill the other you instead!"

"No, please don't!"

She snapped her fingers, and I felt a part of me die.

"You bitch!" I summoned the Key, and charged her. She just swatted me away.

"Your foolish attempts to destroy me would end up with you dead even if you did win. I may be a demon, but if you kill me, you and the entire world will die!"

Then I woke up with my heart pounding. I bolted up, and dashed to Danielle's room. She wasn't moving. I shook her, and felt her heartbeat. But…there was none. I cried my eyes out. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'm going to murder that bitch!"

Cloud came rushing in. "What happened?"

"Get away from us!" I yelled as I shot a blast of wind at him.

"What happened?"

"That witch killed her!"

"What witch?"

"Etro, she's a demon. She's been feeding on me all of this time! Now that I know, everything is mine to know. Hades is working for her, so is Medusa. Now she's out of my head, and she's mad because I got control over the Key. Now she killed Danielle." I sobbed into her lifeless body.

"Don't worry, we'll make her pay."

"We can't unless we want everyone on the planet to die a slow, painful death."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll kill everyone on the planet. I'll make sure their deaths are swift and painless."

"If you go somewhere, I follow. Don't worry; I'm with you, but what about our friends?"

"I don't know. We'll kill them too."

"Listen, are you sure?"

"I will not let her get away with this!" I yelled, and lightning circled around me.

"Alyssa, calm down or you'll collapse the whole building."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled back, causing a small tremor. Then I realized he was right, and stopped.

"What are we going to do about Xahanort?"

"We make sure his is slow and painful. First, hold on. I have to send a part of me to train a younger me, so that I'll be strong enough." I sent away some of my spirit to the past, with memories of exactly how I interacted, both of me, because I can, uh, do that, I don't know exactly how though.

"Are you good now?"

"Yes, I'm going to give her a proper burial."

"I'll help. No one else will know about it, right?"

I nodded. Then Cloud got a shovel and dug the hole, and I placed her in. He covered the hole. "Danielle, she was a brave girl. She was unique, and noble. She's made some bad decisions, but she never stopped caring for her friends. May Palutena let her rest in luxury and peace in her radiant home."

After I said that, I left to prepare for our massacre. I got some battle armor on over my near bikini regular outfit. I refrained from a helmet. I wanted all to know it was me who was killing them. I met Cloud at her burial site. I was already angry, so summoning the power that came with it was easy.

Anything I thought of happened in front of me. I thought of lava rain. It melted through the ceiling into the dorms. I cried because I was killing my closest friends, who've stuck with me through it all, but at least it will melt their brains immediately, so they won't even feel it.

Cloud and I went around, murdering everyone in sight, until someone popped up.

"Sora? You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I? Why have you two been going around murdering everyone?"

"It's to make sure that when they die, it will be swift and painless."

"Why?"

"I'm going to murder Etro."

"But she's a goddess, and you're a mortal."

"She's a demon that has absolute power that she needs to be stripped of."

"I understand that, but why do you have to kill everyone?"

"I told you, it's to make sure it's swift and painless."

"Well, we're with you, one hundred percent. As long as we can all leave together, and keep going until the end."

"We?"

"All of your friends."

"Weren't they in-?"

"Do you think that lava can destroy our weapons?"

"Hmm, good point. Well, any help is gladly accepted."

After that, we continued on our, um, crusade. Soon everyone in the world was dead meat, except for us, and her.

Then she finally appeared. She appeared to me in her true form. We all summoned our weapons, and I charged first. I attacked her with all of my energy in a single attack, and it wasn't enough. She shrugged it off, and swatted me away. Her attack rendered me nearly broken. The others finally came to their senses, and attacked. They actually put a dent in her defenses, but they were all knocked away too.

Then she turned toward me. I was trying to crawl away. I swallowed my pride, and accepted that I was dead. She stomped on my legs, effectively breaking them. Still, I dragged myself further.

Then she stomped on my arms, breaking them as well. I couldn't go any farther. She turned me over, and restrained me with her mind. Then she tortured me. "You're pathetic!" I yelled. "You use innocent girls to do your dirty work, and you pose as a divine being."

"I am divine."

"You are a monster!" She sent painful energy waves inside my body, slowly eating me from the inside.

"There, that ought to keep you quiet."

I lay there, oblivious to the pain I was going through. I thought about my friends, and all of the good memories we've had. Ventus, Faith, Fang, Terra, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Aqua, Quint, Cloud, and…Danielle. They all were counting on me, and I failed. I wasn't powerful enough. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled, but let out a piercing cry afterwards from the pain it caused me.

"Don't just ly there and be sorry!"

Wait that voice.

"You call yourself a Keywielder, that's pathetic!"

I know that voice.

"You better get up! I didn't spend my time taking down Hades for nothing!"

I looked up, and saw her. Danielle, she's alive, except she has a halo over her head. Then she's dead after all. "I will give you the rest of my power, but I can't help unless you get up and fight!"

"I can't, she broke all of my limbs. I can't move. It's over."

"Don't worry Alyssa, we're coming."

"Watch this; I'll prove I'm just as strong as you. I'll hold her off so you can have your little reunion." Danielle said before leaping into Etro.

They all kneeled beside me. "Please, you have to get up. We'll give you our power too. Just promise me that you'll win!" Cloud said before gathering his energy, along with all the others. Then they pushed it into me, and all of my pain went away, and my limbs weren't broken anymore, actually they were, I'm just too powerful to notice it. I leapt up, and joined Danielle. She was as good as me, minus my new powers. I guess a month in hell fighting Hades will do that to you. We both jumped back.

"What do you say Dani? How about one last battle together?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Afterwards, I'll keep my promise, you held up your end of the deal."

We both charged with all of our strength.

"Is that all you think about? Don't you ever think about anything other than deals?"

We were winning.

"Nope, and I don't plan of changing while I'm dead!"

We launched an all-out assault on her, with a series of complicated physical and magical attacks, plus our powers that she had the mistake of giving us. Then we both charged up our energy, her fire breath, and my pure light energy. Then we unleashed it, and she slowly faded away completely.

I fell on the ground my power and painlessness gone, I had enough will power to summon a portal to her dimension from when I read her mind. "Go, Danielle. Go back, I can't keep this up."

"But…I want to stay here with you guys."

"Don't worry, I'll try and come over sometime. Just don't blame me for any damage."

She hugged my head, hard, and then raced through the portal without a second glance, though I knew she was crying her eyes out. The others, by now, have recovered from giving me that much of their energy. "Quick, this world is getting eaten alive by the heartless now that it's undefended. We have to get out of here!" Riku yelled, though I was losing it. Still I felt myself get lifted, and soon, I drifted off.

When I finally came to, I was met with the person I wanted to see least. She was my sister.

FIN

?


End file.
